Baby Boom
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Chica becomes a mother hen when Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy are mysteriously turned into babies. With a little help from Mike, Mangle, and Toy Chica, will she be able to handle the toddler terrors? Especially if there are even MORE little ones to babysit… Don't like it? Nobody's telling you to read it. Anthropomorphic AU. Cover art by Bluefireriver! ON SHORT HIATUS
1. Fazbabies

**...you all saw this coming, right? XD**

**So I've had this idea in mind for a couple weeks now, but I never got the chance to start writing it until recently since I was working on my other FNAF fanfic. So when I did have the chance, I seized it and ended up with this. It's not very long, but it's the beginning to what I plan to be quite a long and adorable story. ^u^**

**And now, I'm going to clarify some things...in this fanfic, the animatronics are wholly organic android-animals with functioning internal organs rather than their robotic, machinelike selves. In a nutshell, they're anthropomorphic furries with endoskeletons, but they still work at the pizzeria/perform for children, and they are able to walk around during the day and night. Also, this is an AU where they aren't homicidal, so Mike is in the safety zone for now. :3**

**Anyways, on with the show!~**

Chica Chicken was working in her kitchen, rolling out a pile of dough to begin making one of her famous cheeseroni pizza pies for a special delivery for a private birthday party. After she had finished kneading the dough, she spiced up the bowl of homemade tomato sauce she had sitting by and used a ladle to spread it across the center of the now perfectly circle-shaped raw pizza crust. She was about to add the cheese that had bits of delicious pepperoni mixed in and put her creation in the oven to bake when she heard some strange sounds coming from beyond the kitchen. With a sigh, Chica stopped what she was doing and wiped her slightly greasy hands on her apron before stepping out of her kitchen to investigate the strange noises.

"Bonnie? Is that you? Do you need help with your guitar agai—" The yellow chicken gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock as her orchid purple eyes widened. There, amid the dining area, sat a tiny, purple baby bunny that looked awfully familiar. An oversized red bowtie surrounded him, and a red guitar lay carelessly nearby. After taking one look at the baby rabbit's fuchsia eyes, Chica immediately knew who he was.

"Bonnie?! Is that you?!" She repeated the same question she had asked a few seconds earlier as she knelt down in front of the little bunny. Bonnie looked up at her and smiled, waving cheerily. "Oh, hi Chica!"

"What happened to you?!" Chica queried, putting her hands on his tiny waist and lifting him into the air to get a better look at him. "And…more importantly…why are you a baby?"

"I dunno, honestly," Bonnie replied, tilting his head. "I was just learning some new songs to play for our next birthday gig when I started to feel a little lightheaded. I sat down here to rest, but I think I shrunk. Wait…did you say that I'm a baby?!"

"Did you not know that before?"

"N-no! I didn't!" Much to the surprise of Chica, Bonnie's chest began to heave and he started crying hysterically. Panicked, Chica held the bunny to her chest, patting his back soothingly.

"Don't cry! Please don't cry, Bonn! Shh, shh…you're okay!" She murmured, swaying his small body from side to side as he continued to wail, pitiful tears streaming down his face. It took a minute, but he regained control of his emotions and wiped away his tears, looking up at the chicken girl and blushing deeply. "S-sorry about that…I…I don't know what's gotten into me to make me cry like that…"

"Don't worry about it. You're a baby; you and this baby body of yours share the same mind now, so you're likely to have babyish tendencies. I won't judge you for it, I promise." Chica said gently.

Bonnie smiled, "Thanks, Cheeks."

The little moment between them was interrupted by a similar sound coming from Pirate's Cove a couple feet away. As Chica listened closer, she heard what sounded like weeping. She sat Bonnie down on the floor and told him to stay put while she checked things out. Slowly, but surely, she approached the retired platform and guardedly drew back the starred purple curtains, finding a tiny, fluffy red ball curled up in the corner. It was Foxy! It appeared that he had undergone the same changes that Bonnie had…namely, babyfication. His tan shorts were much too big for him now, and were scattered on the floor beside him, as well as his hook and eyepatch. Disoriented by the sudden, unaccustomed light shining at him, Foxy shielded his retinas while trying to wipe his tears and scramble away.

"N-no! G-go away! I don' want anyone ta see me like this…" The fox cub whimpered, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes. Chica ignored his request and stepped into the Cove, kneeling down next to him and scooping him into her arms, despite his protests. Embarrassed, Foxy began to cry similarly to how Bonnie did.

"Shhh…it's okay, Foxy…" Chica tried to console the little fox, but regardless, he continued to bawl uncontrollably, clinging to her and wiping his tears with her bib. She felt bad for him, really. If he was still an adult, he'd try to act like the tough-as-nails sailor he claimed to be, but now the poor soul had been reduced down to a much lower position—the lowest type possible—an infant. But the question was…what had happened to make him and Bonnie this way? Then, another horrifying thought struck her. Freddy was nowhere to be found. Did that mean…

"Come on," she said hurriedly, scooping the whimpering kitten-like fox into her arms and going back to the dining area where Bonnie was, picking him up as well. "We're going to go find Freddy. Something must have happened to him t—"

Chica was interrupted by a loud, angry screech that came from the west corridor near the office. Quickly, she rushed down the hall with the baby fox and bunny dangling in her arms. She looked around frantically to find the source of the scream when she felt a tug on the hem of her apron.

"CHICA!" A high-pitched, yet somewhat masculine voice called up at her from below. Chica looked down and gasped at the sight; it was Freddy…who had shrunk down to baby size like Foxy and Bonnie. His hat was much too big for him now, as well as his bowtie, but he tried in vain to keep them primed. He was trying his best to stand up straight, but his now tiny little legs wobbled, threatening to topple at any moment.

"Help me, Chica!" The plushie-sized baby bear squeaked. "I've…I've shrunk!"

"No you haven't," she said, shifting Foxy to her other arm next to Bonnie and using her now free hand to grab Freddy effortlessly and place him over her shoulder. "You're a baby."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Sh-she's right, matey," Foxy whimpered, rubbing his eyes to rid them of the tears. "We're lil' ones now, I'm 'fraid."

"No! This can't be right! How…how did this even happen to us?!" Freddy asked, trying to prevent his slippery oversized hat from covering his face completely. "And would you put me down?! I can walk, you know!"

"Freddy, you're barely a year old. A minute ago, you could hardly stand up. If I hadn't picked you up, there's no doubt that you would have fallen down!" Chica argued gently. Freddy glared at her.

"Put. Me. Down."

"If you say so," the chicken rolled her eyes, bending down and setting him down on the floor. "Alright, Mr. Big Tough Guy. Walk for me."

"Gladly," Freddy scoffed, putting his palms on the ground and pushing himself into an aloft standing position. He was surprised by the amount of effort that was needed to do so. What seemed like a laborless task turned out to be very difficult. Once he had gotten to his feet, he very shakily stood up straight and grinned up at Chica triumphantly. "Ha! You see? I can stand up on my own!"

"That's right, you can. But what about walking?"

Freddy paused, feeling overwhelmed by the very thought. He simply couldn't imagine how hard walking would be if standing up was tricky enough. "I…uhh…f-fine! You win!" He huffed, crossing his arms and pouting as his ears drooped. Chica chuckled and lifted the tiny bear into her arms, carrying all three babies to the office, where she found Mike Schmidt summing up the total amount from his weekly pay.

"Mikey!" She greeted, startling the young human and making him accidentally drop his papers. "Oh…sorry."

"It's fi—" He paused, looking up and seeing the three familiar-looking babies in her arms. "…Did you rob a petting zoo?"

"No, actually," Chica sighed. "These babies are Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. I don't know what happened, and neither do they…but before we can try and figure things out, we need your help. We need to get them some…accessories, if you know what I mean."

Mike grinned evilly, "Oh, I think I can help with that."

"Ohhh no!" Freddy protested, squirming in Chica's arms. "Nononononono!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Chica said sternly. "Mike will run out and get some supplies for you three. Cribs, clothes, bottles, formula, baby toys…oh, and lots of diapers, too."

"NO! I'm not going to wear something as ridiculous as a diaper! I want to be turned back to normal!" Freddy argued.

"I agree…I don't wanna wear diapers!" Bonnie whimpered.

"Pirates don't change diapers…an' they don' wear 'em, either!" Foxy said resolutely, staying true to his passion as a pirate.

"Guys…please don't make this difficult," Chica groaned, rubbing her forehead. "You're going to have to wear diapers so you won't have any accidents on the floor!"

"Who said we'll have accidents?" Freddy growled. "I'll have you know I'm fully….'trained', as it were! Unlike these two imbeciles, who probably will need to wear diapers." The bear grumbled, jabbing a thumb at Foxy and Bonnie.

"What's tha' supposta mean?!" Foxy retorted, feeling rather insulted. Poor, sensitive little Bonnie was so overwhelmed that he began to cry again, burying his head into Chica's shoulder while the fox and bear butted heads like usual.

"That's enough, you two!" Chica exclaimed, breaking up the duo's fight while trying to calm Bonnie down. "You're both going to wear diapers whether you like it or not! Mike…be a dear and run to the nearest baby store, would you? I'll babysit them until then."

"Will do, Chica." Mike nodded. Before he left, he bent down to the babies' eye levels and grinned nastily at them before leaving, finally letting the laughter building in his throat out as he walked down the east hall. Freddy glared until the sound of his laughter faded and then looked up at Chica with hatred burning in his eyes.

"You're gonna pay for this."

"Someone's cranky," Chica noted, rolling her eyes. "You need a nap, Freddy. In fact, a nap would do all of you some good until Mikey comes back."

"I don't need a nap! I'm not a real baby!" Freddy whined, clasping at her shoulder as they were carried down the hall. His eyes bugged out a little, surprised by how bumpy the ride was. He was so small now, and everything looked so much bigger…it was quite dizzying. He looked over and scoffed; Bonnie was sucking his thumb worriedly while Foxy drooled and chewed on Chica's bib. Freddy shook his head and waved a hand to get her attention. "Where are you taking us, anyway?"

"I think Pirate's Cove would make a sufficient nursery for now. You don't mind, do you Foxy?" Chica asked, looking down at the little fox in her arms to ask for his consent. Foxy immediately stopped nibbling on her bib and shrugged, nodding. "Aye."

"Alright then." With Foxy's approval, Chica carried them up to the platform and found some soft pillows in the corner of the Cove. She positioned the biggest pillow of them all in the middle of the floor and gently laid them down onto the fluffy, feathery white cushion. She also found a dark purple blanket with the same starry pattern as the curtains of the Cove and covered the trio up with it, cocooning them in one big burrito-like bundle. Freddy was less than pleased.

"Babies don't have personal space, do they?" the bear grumbled, only to get hushed by Chica. She silently pointed to Bonnie, who seemed to have fallen asleep during preparation for naptime. Foxy was not far behind him, trying his best to keep his eyes open, but clearly he was losing the battle to sleep. He finally surrendered after receiving a loving peck on the forehead by Chica and closed his eyes, a faint smile crossing his lips. She did the same for Bonnie, and was about to do the same for Freddy…but clearly he was in no mood for kisses. He crossed his arms, pouting as he buried his head into the pillow and turned away from her.

Chica sighed, "Alright Freddy…I get it. You have this rule where you 'don't like to be touched', and I respect that. I just wish you would lighten up a bit." She stood up and left the Cove, drawing the curtains to a close. A few seconds passed before she poked her head through and gave him a stern look. "Oh, and when I come back to check on you guys in a little while, you better not have moved an inch from your spot. I don't feel like playing hide and seek with you, Freddy."

She heard him grumble a few things incoherently, presumably profanity. Shaking her head, she closed the curtains once more and went back to the office to wait on Mike.

**Well, it's 2am, so I've decided to stop there. Please let me know in the reviews what you thought and whether or not you'd like me to continue! As for the fans of my first FNAF fic "Four Animatronics and a Baby", don't worry. Just because I'm working on another new project doesn't mean I've abandoned them all. Expect some updates soon! :)**


	2. Fitting Attire

**I'm really glad that everyone is liking this story so far! I wasn't expecting it to get very popular, but I should have known that you guys would surprise me! Anyways, here's my thank you gift to all of you...chapter two!~**

Freddy woke up from a dreamless slumber and found himself exactly where he didn't want to be—in Pirate's Cove, curled up underneath a blanket next to Foxy and Bonnie, while in the body of a baby. He sighed; he had been hoping that this was all a crazy dream, but alas, it wasn't. He wondered when Chica was coming back to get him so they could solve this whole mess.

The one-year-old bear looked over at his two friends and saw that they were nestled up next to each other, snoring softly as they drooled and sucked on their thumbs in their sleep. He wanted to pity them for how infantile they were acting, but something seemed to be bothering him. His thumb felt…sore. Almost damp. Freddy licked his lips and felt the natural adhesive of dried saliva plastered on his face. He groaned; obviously he had spoken too soon. He had been sucking on his thumb in his sleep as well. Unbelievable.

"Chica…?" He called out, waiting silently for a response from the chicken girl. No answer. Freddy tried calling out to her again, this time a little louder so she would hear him more clearly. "Chica?!" No such luck. Much to his surprise, he let out a little choked sob and sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't know why, but the idea of being alone and abandoned by Chica was an unbearable, inconceivable thought. Freddy's adult mind went into a state of blind panic in utter despair and abandonment. It wasn't that he was attached to Chica…oh no. Quite the contrary, actually; he was still livid with her for not taking the situation seriously, but he depended on her now, and the thought of her being gone was unthinkable. Freddy quickly became overwhelmed with emotion; he screwed up his face in anger and frustration and began to cry, causing the anguished wails of a lonely baby to fill the air.

"Ch-Chica!" he whimpered. "W-where are you?!"

Freddy continued to bawl at the top of his lungs, which, sure enough, awoke Bonnie and Foxy. The bunny and fox duo lifted their heads from the pillow, startled by Freddy's loud cries. "Fazzy, mate, what's gotten into ye? Why're ye cryin', lad?" Foxy asked, wiping the brittle crust of sleep from his eyes and putting his hand on the bear's shoulder in concern. Freddy merely shook his head, unable to control himself.

"Ch-Chica! I want Chica!" He sobbed, his blue eyes filling with even more tears.

Moments later, the curtains were pulled back, and Freddy cried out in happiness. Chica! It was her! She was here at last!

"What on earth is going on in here?!" The yellow chicken exclaimed, pulling off her oven mitts and kneeling down beside the three infants. She noticed the tear streaks on Freddy's face and was surprised when he threw himself at her and hugged her tightly as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"I th-thought you had left us!" He wailed.

Chica blinked. "Left you…? Why would I ever do that? I'd never leave you three! Not ever!" She pulled Bonnie and Foxy in for a hug as well, wrapping her arms around them protectively. She couldn't help but feel a little teary-eyed herself as she looked down and saw the most heartwarming smiles beaming up at her.

After cuddling the three of them for several minutes, Chica waited until Freddy had calmed down before she started asking questions. "Now…what happened that made you so upset, Freddy?"

The bear scowled and folded his arms in response. In the respite, he had come back to his senses and realized how childish he had acted. He blushed at the memory and lowered his chin to his chest. "I don't know what got into me. Sorry you had to see that." he mumbled.

"Don't be. You were scared. We all get scared sometimes," She cooed, stroking the top of his head, only to have her hand smacked away. Chica sighed. "I know you're embarrassed, but you really shouldn't be. It's okay to cry, you know."

"I wasn't crying!" Freddy lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye fiercely. Chica put her hand on his cheek and felt it before giving him an unconvinced look. "Then why is your face wet, hmm?"

"I…"

"I'm back!" Mike declared as he entered the Cove, carrying a huge box as well as several shopping bags. "Some of it is my old baby stuff; mostly toys and junk. Then I ran to the store and got diapers, powder, and all that."

"Thank you, Mike. That was very considerate of you." Chica smiled sweetly at the young nightguard in appreciation before taking the bag with the package of diapers and ripping it open. She noticed Bonnie trying to crawl away and grabbed him by the leg, making him yipe in surprise. Dragging him over and forcing him to lie on his back, Chica held one hand down on the squirming Bonnie's stomach to keep him restrained while she unfolded one of the diapers from the package.

"No, Chica! N-no diapers! Please!" The little purple bunny pleaded, but to no avail. Chica ignored his complaining and proceeded to secure the diaper to his middle, taping it in place.

"There you go!" She cooed, patting his newly-padded bottom. "That's so you don't make any messes on the floor."

Bonnie pouted, grumbling angrily as he crawled away. Chica laughed at how cute he looked with the diaper on; his bottom wiggled with every movement he made, and the adorable frowny-face he had only doubled his charm. She looked down at Foxy, who grinned up at her coyly before he dashed away, moving as fast as his little arms and legs could carry him. "Foxy!" Chica groaned, chasing after him. Luckily, she caught him before he could make his escape and had him surrender to her will. Soon enough, he too was wearing a diaper and sulking in the corner along with Bonnie. Two down, one to go.

"Alright Fredd—" Chica looked down and realized that he was missing. Panicked, she glanced over at Mike for help…only for her to giggle.

"Put me down, Schmidt!" Freddy shouted unhappily as he was held at arms' length by Mike.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because I said so," the bear growled. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and his demeanor changed completely. "Errr…uh…n-nevermind. Please don't put me down."

The problem was imminent when Chica noticed that Freddy seemed to be experiencing some discomfort. He squeezed his legs together and squirmed in Mike's arms, whining a little. She smiled innocently, "Something wrong, Freddy?"

"N-no!"

"Mike, will you give him to me, please? I think I know just what he needs right now."

Mike nodded, handing the little bear cub over to Chica and watching the scenario with amusement. As Freddy tried to squirm away from her, Chica put her palm on his diminutive chest and easily forced him backwards to lie supine on the floor again. She took his ankles in one hand and lifted his legs to slip the plastic covered padding beneath his bottom. Once the diaper was positioned, she let his legs down and effortlessly brushed away the tiny hand which Freddy was still using to maintain the last shred of his adult dignity. Chica pulled the diaper up between his legs with a tug so she could tape the sides, ignoring the protests of the tiny bear who lay before her. Once she had sealed the diaper shut, Chica smiled and admired her handiwork while Freddy crossed his arms and scowled.

"It's not fair..." he mumbled, pouting cutely. He still had his legs squeezed together, despite the wide bowlegged stance the diaper gave him due to how bulky it was. Chica noticed this and sighed, saying, "Freddy, if you need to go potty, then you can just go."

"...Yeah, right."

"Please, Freddy, don't make this difficult. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to use it at some point. And when you do, I'll be right here to help you, understand?"

"I'll...I'll hold it!"

"Not for long," Mike chuckled from afar, earning a glare from Freddy. The little bear sat up and looked down at the soft white garment hugging his waist, noting with masculine distaste that the front and back was decorated with pastel-colored nursery prints of teddy bears that were appropriate for an infant. He groaned in irritation at the crisp crinkling the diaper made whenever he moved his legs. He looked up at Chica and gave her a serious frown, "I'm not going to use this thing. It's for babies."

"Unless I'm truly mistaken...isn't that what you are right now?" Chica replied smartly.

"Like I said, I'll hold it."

"If you say so, sweetie. Now, it's lunchtime. Hope you're hungry, because I've made a special lunch for the three of you!" Chica said cheerfully, picking up Freddy and Foxy while Mike picked up Bonnie. The group then stepped out of the Cove and went to the kitchen, where three brightly-colored highchairs were waiting for them.

"...You have got to be kidding me." Freddy groaned.

**Oh Freddy, lighten up, will ya?**


	3. Let's Eat

"Do we really havta sit in these hunks 'o junk, lass?" Foxy demurred bitterly as Chica lowered him into the first highchair, buckling him in tight.

Chica smiled and nodded, "Sorry, Foxy. But I can't risk one of you falling and getting hurt when I'm not looking. Besides, these are a lot more comfortable than normal chairs!" She said as she helped Bonnie thread his little feet through the legholes of his own chair.

"There is no way I'm going to sit in one of those things," Freddy said determinedly, crossing his arms. Chica ignored his objections and swung Freddy through the air playfully before depositing him in the highchair next to Foxy and locking him behind the plastic tray.

"Hey! Let me out!" He complained, banging his fists against the tray in protest. Chica gave him a stern look, warning him that if he continued to act like a baby, he'd be getting a little more than a meal afterwards. Disquieted by her death glare, Freddy slithered down in the padded seat, defeated once again.

They sat and waited while Chica worked at the kitchen counter, watching curiously as she got out a blender. Mike didn't stick around for very long, though, and quietly slipped out of the kitchen. Where he was going, Freddy had no idea.

Minutes later, Chica turned around with a wide smile on her beak. "Heeeeere's lunch!" She crooned as she placed three plastic bowls of an unidentifiable yellow and red slop onto Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie's trays. The colorful mush looked almost like spaghetti, though it had a very different smell and softer texture. There were little bits of what appeared to be pepperoni, too, and melted cheese…had she really blended up pizza into a mushy puree for their lunch?

Freddy stared at the pulverized pizza goop in horror. He looked up at Chica with an "are you serious?" look on his baby face. She shrugged, "Hey, it was the closest I could get to baby food. Besides, you all love pizza, don't you?"

"Yep! I sure do!" Bonnie said, jamming his spoon down into the puree and shoveling a messy spoonful into his mouth, staining his fur with sauce almost immediately. Chica gasped as he did so, and then giggled at the sight. "Awww! How cuuute!" she exclaimed, whipping out a camera from her apron pocket and snapping a few photos as Bonnie posed for the camera. For one shot, he dropped the spoon and dug his hands into the bowl, then grabbed two handfuls of the pizza puree and smeared it all across his face while giving the camera a toothy grin, much to Chica's delight. When she had finished documenting the whole thing and was busy gushing over each photo, Bonnie began to lick his fingers clean, giving Freddy the chance to—

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Freddy seethed, startling Bonnie a bit. The purple—now red-stained—rabbit sighed and whispered back, "I was just humoring her…what's wrong with that?"

"You call that humoring?! If you keep that up, she'll never help us get back to normal! She'll think we—you, more specifically—are actually enjoying this!" Freddy growled, pointing a finger at Bonnie accusingly like it was a loaded gun.

"Don't get'cher diapers in a wad, Fazbear. Bonnie's right; there be nothin' wrong with makin' our friend happy. This is the one thing she wanted us t'do fer her, which was to just go along with it, and we'll jus' have ta accept that." Foxy negotiated.

"Don't tell me you're on his side," Freddy groaned, looking at the fox in disappointment. It's not that he wanted Foxy on his side…no, not at all, never in a million years. He just thought that Foxy would be more mature than that. He figured since Foxy was such a "tough, masculine sailor" when he was an adult, he would be more sensible than to simply give in to the baby treatment. Apparently, he was wrong.

Thankfully, the fox shook his head. "Nah. Trust me, Fred; I hate this just as much as ye do. But I ain't gonna complain about it. I be doing it all for Chica. She's been so lonely all these years since ye can't interact with the kiddies as much as ye used ta. She be a mother without 'er child. If it don't sound right in a sentence, then ain't right at all. She deserves ta have the babies she's always wanted, and I be willin' to give up a few weeks of me life ta be one of 'em. I've got nothin' to lose anyways. You need ta' do the same, Freddy. Stop bein' so full 'o yerself."

Freddy was speechless. "I…I…" His amazed stuttering was interrupted when Chica returned with a dampened, soapy washcloth and sponged Bonnie's face and hands off, ridding him of the sticky cheese and pizza sauce temporarily until she could give him a proper bath. After tossing the dirty cloth in the sink, she proceeded to spoon-feed Bonnie the rest of his meal until the bowl had been emptied; this time she had been wise enough as to bib him, catching any drips or fallen blobs of food. She then used the clean part of his bib to clean his face off again and rewarded him with a bottle of milk from the fridge for behaving so well during feeding time. Bonnie put the tip in his mouth and suckled happily; wagging his feet and twitching his ears as he guzzled down the refreshing formula. Chica smiled at his acceptance towards the bottle and then moved on to Foxy, who was picking at his food and waiting patiently to be fed. She brought forth another blue rubber-coated feeding spoon and dipped it into his bowl, ladling out a spoonful of the pureed pizza. Like she did with Bonnie, she spoon-fed Foxy his meal until he declared that he was full.

"Thank ye kindly, Chica." Foxy smiled as the chicken girl wiped his messy face. Chica pecked his forehead with a kiss, making him blush. "No problem, Foxy. You are such a little gentleman!"

After rewarding Foxy with his bottle, Chica washed off the spoon and approached Freddy's highchair, preparing to do the same for him when he stopped her.

"No, I can do it myself, thank you very much," Freddy grumbled, snatching the spoon away from her and cramming it into the center of his bowl. He tried to scoop out a tiny spoonful of the puree, only for the spoon to slip from his grasp and fall into the bowl.

"Dammit…" the bear swore as he picked up the spoon, getting the food all over his hands. He made a second attempt and managed to get the spoonful up to his lips before he lost his coordination again, missing and accidentally dumping the spoonful onto the tray, just barely missing his lap.

Finally fed up, Freddy plucked up the spoon and threw it at the wall in frustration, tears forming in his eyes. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he screamed, becoming even more frustrated when he realized he was crying. "I hate this! I can't do anything as a baby! I'm worthless!"

"No you're not! Your arms just aren't strong enough to feed yourself yet," Chica encouraged in a motherly voice as she picked up the spoon and rinsed it off. She would have scolded him for his profanity, but there really was no point in doing so. She didn't want to upset him even more by taking away his privilege to swear. She reached out to him, "Here, let me help you—"

"No!" Freddy protested, smacking her hand away. He rubbed his eyes, desperate not to let her see him cry, even though she was already aware of it. "I don't want your help, woman! You're not my mother, and you never will be!"

The sudden silence made him go stiff; his blood congealing. Freddy opened his eyes and saw Chica staring at him with a heartbreaking look on her face. It was as if he had just stomped all over her heart…and it was the worst feeling in the world. He noticed that Foxy and Bonnie were also staring at him; Bonnie was taken aback while Foxy slowly shook his head in disapproval, his amber eyes silently judging Freddy's blue ones.

"I…I mean…I didn't mean…" Freddy stammered, his chest welling up with the heavy burden of guilt.

"I-it's fine, it's fine. You're right. I am taking things a little too far with you. I'm babying you too much. I'm sorry, Freddy." Chica said solemnly; sadness being the only emotion she conveyed. She put the spoon onto his tray, "Here. You can try again. If you need any help, just ask."

It was as if all the spirit and joy had been sucked right out of her. Even her once bubbly tone sounded dull. Freddy felt like he had just been caught taking candy away from a little child…only triple the guilt. He knew how sensitive Chica was, so why didn't he stop himself before it was too late?

Shamefaced, he picked up the spoon…only to put it back down again and eat with his hands instead, which did make her smile a little. The food actually tasted better than he expected, so it wasn't long before he was finished with the meal. Chica then cleaned his hands and face, but did not give him a bottle like she did for Bonnie and Foxy, strangely. Freddy didn't mind, though. He had been a jerk, so he didn't deserve one anyways.

After lunch, Chica gathered them all up and took them into the dining area to let them wander around while she tidied up in the kitchen. She was still in a sullen mood, unfortunately. Bonnie noticed this and tugged on her apron before she left. "Chica? Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yes, Bonnie. I'm fine." Chica patted the top of his head.

"Is it because of what Freddy said?"

"Just play." She grumbled before storming off into the kitchen. Bonnie lowered his ears, slightly hurt by her harshness. He frowned; it was Freddy's fault that she was acting this way. He looked over and saw Freddy sitting under one of the dining tables, fiddling with his oversized top hat and sulking. Bonnie was about to crawl over and try to talk to him when he heard Foxy say, "No, lad. Jus' leave 'em alone for now. He needs ta think 'bout what he said."

"I guess you're right…" Bonnie sighed. "He didn't have to say that to her face, you know. It was really rude…even if she was babying us a little too much."

"Freddy's a stubborn ol' bastard. He'll come 'round eventually." Foxy replied, digging through the box of toys that Mike had left for them. His yellow eyes lit up in joy when he discovered a plastic toy pirate ship sitting at the bottom and collecting dust. "Aww! This brings back memories." The little fox laughed, blowing off the dirt and admiring its handcrafted sculpturing. Bonnie smiled and rolled his eyes; Foxy was always fascinated by anything that had a piratey theme to it. He watched as Foxy regressed back to his good old days and pretended that the little ship was at sea. It was really cute to watch, and at some point, Bonnie joined in on the swashbuckler fun, becoming a part of the pirate's crew and even upgrading to Foxy's "first mate".

For another hour, the two of them battled sharks and other mystical sea creatures, searched for treasure among desolate islands, pillaged villages, and sank other vessels…right into another nap. Chica came back into the dining area to check up on them and figured since Foxy was drooling all over the "Jolly Roger", it was naptime once more. After that big lunch, who wouldn't be sleepy? She smiled and picked the two snoozing toddlers up and carried them back into the darkness and quietude of the Cove to continue their nap in peace. Then, she went and found Freddy…who had fallen asleep under one of the tables as well. She noticed that he was sucking his thumb in his sleep and giggled softly before carefully picking him up and carrying him into the Cove to join Foxy and Bonnie.

"I forgive you," Chica whispered as she laid him down beside Bonnie and covered him with the blanket.

**People were asking to see more of baby Bonnie and baby Foxy...wish granted! :D**


	4. Mama Chica

**I'm back! It's my Christmas break, so why not post the new chapter? I was a little uncertain about this chapter when I finished it, so hopefully you guys will like it. Warning: there's FreddyxChica fluff near the end. :3**

**…Did I forget to mention that I ship Cheddy just as much as Frexy and Bonnica? XD**

~X—X~

"Are you sure this is gonna fit in there? It's a pretty big crib, ya know. My parents even had trouble moving it into my room when I was born."

"Trust me, Mike. Have you seen the inside of Foxy's cove? There's plenty of room! And the boys are going to love sleeping in a nice soft bed instead of the floor."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah," Chica smiled, suddenly achieving superhuman levels of strength as she lifted up the entire crib, much to the amazement of Mike. With ease, she carried it into the Cove and gently sat it in a corner with a quiet 'thunk', making the babies stir, but not awaken. She turned on the conical light hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the once darkened platform. Chica frowned as she looked around the area; the stale, musty smell of cigars hung in the air above the grubby, dusty floor and dull, empty-looking walls…the complete opposite of an ideal nursery. Foxy certainly didn't keep this place in good shape after all these years. The crib that she had just hauled in was a startling bright and cheery contrast to the rest of the place. Then, she had an idea.

"But first," Chica grinned, looking over at the three babies lying on the floor, curled up next to one another. "I need to get these little ones…situated."

~X—X~

Freddy slowly started to open his eyes, feeling unaccustomed weakness all throughout his body. He had a decidedly odd feeling. When his eyes were fully open, he let out a yelp of surprise at the sight of furry, smiley-faced stuffed animals leering down at him with unblinking button eyes. He was also surrounded horizontally by two rows of railings with hard plastic bars, all painted white and decorated with little stickers of rattles, blocks, pacifiers, and baby bottles. An electronic mobile with little plush lambs attached to wires hung above his head, orbiting steadily as a delicate melody played from a music box nearby…a melody he recognized quite well.

Almost immediately, he knew who was responsible for this. "Chica…" he muttered, pulling himself up into a standing position…which took a lot more effort than he imagined it would. He let out a squawk when he slammed his forehead into the mobile; the beady marble-like eyes of the baby sheep giving him quite a bump…enough to make tears come to his eyes. "Ow!" he whimpered, rubbing his forehead in pain as he fell to the mattress with a squish. His eyes widened in shock at the cold, clammy sensation on his bottom. His diaper was wet. He had wet the diaper in his sleep without even feeling it. Horribly embarrassed, Freddy looked down and noticed that the teddy bear patterns on the front of the diaper had disappeared, and in their place was a huge, soggy wet spot.

With an intense feeling of shame and failure welling up in his chest, Freddy let out a sob, feeling tears coming on. "N-no!" He whimpered, tearing up even more. "W-wait! Don't cry, you little w-wimp! Y-you just ha-have...a w-wet….A WET DIAPER!" This time Freddy REALLY started to cry; not only was he upset about his accident. This would be the third time today that he's cried without even trying to control himself. Had he been this much of a crybaby when he was an actual infant?

It wasn't long before Chica rushed in with Foxy in her arms drinking a bottle and Bonnie hanging over her shoulder, suckling on a dark purple pacifier. She placed both of them in the crib and then picked Freddy up, asking, "What's wrong, Freddy?" She quickly noticed the swelling on his forehead from his little head bump a few minutes earlier and smiled sympathetically. "Aww, is that all? A little boo-boo? How did you get that?"

Freddy merely shook his head, practically choking on his own tears. He squealed a little when he felt Chica open up the front of his diaper and put two fingers inside to see if he had went. She nodded, "Oooohhhh, someone went potty. It's okay, Freddy. I'll clean you up right now."

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to feel contact with the cold floor…only to feel a soft, padded, plastic-covered surface that crinkled under his weight. It was a lot better than the hard ground; he had to admit that much. Freddy opened his eyes and watched, still crying his eyes out as Chica removed his sopping wet diaper. A loud, wet "thwump" was heard as the soaked diaper was tied into a neat bundle and tossed into a bin at her feet. Chica looked at him and smiled gently as she wiped away his tears. "There, there, Freddy. Don't cry."

Freddy sniffled in response and whimpered, "W-w-why...c-c-can't...I...I s-stop crying?!"

Chica started wiping his bottom with wet wipes as she answered, "Because you had a wet diaper, and babies don't like it when they're in dirty or wet diapers, sweetie. They can be very uncomfortable if you stay in them for too long…especially if you get diaper rash. But don't worry; I'm helping you out with that right now."

Freddy sniffled again and wiped his eyes. "Th-that's stupid..."

Chica sighed, "Well, that's just the way things are now."

Abruptly, she flipped him over onto his stomach, much to his surprise. Freddy felt his bottom being peppered with a light rain of baby powder. He was then rolled over onto his back and taped into a thick, clean diaper with the same teddy bear pattern as the last. Freddy sat up again and poked at the teddy bear motifs disinterestedly before lifting his head to look up at her. "Chica?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"After what happened earlier…I…I still feel bad about it. And…and I just wanted to say that I'm…" he trailed off, mumbling something under his breath.

Chica put a hand to where her ear would be, smiling, "Yeeees?"

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, tearing up for the fourth time that day. Freddy quickly rubbed his eyes to hide his tears before repeating, "I'm sorry for acting like such a brat…and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I do need you, Chica. I really do! You're like the—" he paused, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Chica tilted her head. "I'm the…?"

"You're…you're like the mother I never had." Freddy finally admitted, dropping his chin to his chest in embarrassment. His secret was out. His blushing deepened when he realized that Foxy and Bonnie were watching from afar, peeking over the railing of the crib with wide eyes.

Chica, on the other hand, was stunned by this sudden revelation. "R-really?"

"Yes…" Freddy sighed, taking off his top hat. "I know it's dumb, but…"

"I don't see anything wrong with you thinking of me like that, Freddy." Chica said, getting down to his level and petting his head as if he was a lost puppy dog. "Hey, let me see that smile." She cooed, lifting his chin with her finger and watching as he broke out in a shy grin.

"You…you don't?" He squeaked, sounding…happy, in a way.

"No! Of course not! Actually, I think it's sweet." She giggled as he blushed even more. "You know…I wouldn't mind if you started calling me Mommy. That is, if you're comfortable with it."

"I-I don't know…" Freddy covered his bright red face in shame. "Wouldn't it be…w-weird?"

"Not at all." Chica replied warmly.

"I don't think I can…n-not now anyways!" He whimpered, covering his eyes in shame. He really wasn't comfortable with it, but then again, it would make Chica so happy if he did call her his Mommy. This was making him feel so conflicted; he didn't know what he needed to do.

"Awww, come here," Chica cooed, wrapping her arms around him and enveloping him in a maternal embrace. "Whenever you're ready to call me Mommy is when I'm ready to be your Mommy, okay?"

"O-okay…" Although her kind words were uplifting, Freddy still felt bad. He smiled up at her in appreciation of her understanding, "Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie." Chica nodded and pecked his forehead with a kiss before making him lie on the changing table again while she went through one of the compartments of the table below. "Now, let's get you three dressed up. We're going for a stroll in the Park to meet up with the Toys for a picnic. They're absolutely dying to see you guys as babies. Oh, we're all going to have so much fun together!"

Simultaneously, Foxy spit out his bottle, with milk inevitably spraying through the air as his eyes widened in shock. Bonnie's pacifier fell from his now slack-jawed mouth, and Freddy felt as if he was about to pee in his diaper again.

"WHAT?!"

~X—X~

**Better bring some extra diapers for this one, Chica. XD**

**In my headcanon, Freddy has always had a huge crush on Chica, even though she doesn't have a romantic interest in him. So he hides his feelings by acting like a grumpy old man most of the time he's around her :3**

**Also…I know it might be too soon for Freddy to start calling Chica his "mommy", but I had this idea where he still hates being a baby, but loves having Chica as his mother…and loathes himself for it (huehuehuehue). **

**Another thing I forgot to mention is that in this universe, humans and animatronics co-exist in harmony, which means the animatronics (if we can even call them that now, since they're basically furries in this story and not robots) can leave the restaurant whenever they want. In this story, working at Freddy's as children's entertainers is just their job and their home. It's strange, but remember that this is an AU, and it's just for fun. ^u^**

**Happy New Year's Eve (to the people who are in Central time zones, of course)!~**


	5. Jealousy

**I was saving this for tomorrow, but you guys have been so kind with the reviews and all the favorites/follows that I decided to update again! Also...hellooooo 2015! You're looking like a fabulous year so far :3**

"I can't believe you're taking us out in public like this…" Freddy grumbled as Chica pushed the three of them inside a triple-seated stroller with each seat in front of the other. He sat in the first seat while Foxy rode behind him and Bonnie rode in the very back, idly kicking at the packed diaper bag underneath his footrest. For all of them, a set of plastic toys dangled above their heads, just in reach of their hands.

"Oh come on Freddy," Chica chirped, pushing the stroller down the sidewalk as she made her way to the park. "It's not so bad!"

"Yes it is!" Freddy argued, crossing his arms and pouting. Currently, he was wearing a white onesie with the same teddy bear theme as his diaper. Quite frankly, he was getting sick of teddy bears, despite practically being one. He almost welcomed the thought of regressing mentally in order to escape the teddy bear plague upon him.

"What if someone recognizes us?" Bonnie whined from the backseat, kicking at the back of Foxy's seat in agitation. He was wearing a pale purple onesie decorated with baby bunnies, ironically.

Foxy, who was currently wearing a red onesie, quickly became irritated as Bonnie continued to kick on his chair and poked his head around the side to glare at him. "'Ey! Quit it! Or I'll make rabbit season come early this year!"

"That's enough, you three!" Chica's tone rose warningly. "I want you all to be on your best behavior, alright? No more fighting or arguing…and Freddy, please don't say anything to ruin the whole visit, okay?"

Freddy thought for a moment before exhaling deeply, having made up his mind. "Fine…I won't." He glared when he heard Foxy taunt from behind him, "Mama's boy."

"Thank you," Chica smiled in relief. Her eyes lit up when she saw the entrance to the park ahead of them and she slowed the stroller to a stop.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" Bonnie asked.

"Sorry, but before we go in, I need to check your diapers. Having a wet or messy diaper isn't exactly a good first impression." Chica leaned over and felt the front and back of Bonnie's diaper, much to his embarrassment. "Nope! You're clean!" She then moved on to Foxy, who shifted away from her when she got too close. "Foxy…is something wrong?"

"N-no," he replied, obviously lying to her. He let out a surprised yelp when she felt his diaper and nodded.

"You're a little wet, but I'll change you once we get there." Chica attempted to check Freddy's diaper, but one look from him pretty much told her everything she needed to know. With that out of the way, she continued strolling them towards the park. While she awed over the beauty and sights of the green park, Freddy paid more attention to the toys attached to the stroller. For some reason, he wasn't able to look away; hitting them over and over was just so enjoyable. He reclined back in the chair, batting at the dangling toys in fascination, making them light up and spin about. He didn't notice the saliva bubbles and strings escaping the corners of his mouth, the bubbly liquid oozing from his lips; he was drooling, baby spittle coating his chin and fingers from the lack of concentration in his mouth muscles.

"Chica!" A delighted voice called out from a distance away. Chica turned her head at the sound of her voice and saw her twin sister Toy Chica (or Chi, as she preferred to be called) waving at her while she and the other Toys sat on a red and white checkered picnic blanket and opened up a straw basket full of snacks. Chica smiled and pushed the stroller over to join the group. "Hi everyone!"

"Good afternoon, Chica." Toy Freddy (or Teddy, as he selectively preferred) smiled, tipping his hat in gentlemanly respect. He laid eyes on the stroller and chuckled at the sight of his diapered "older" brother. "And hello to you too, Freddy."

Freddy blushed once everyone had noticed him and let out a chorus of "Awww"s. He groaned, pulling down the sunshade on the stroller…only for Chica to pull it up again.

"Don't be rude," she cautioned him.

"Ohhh, they're all so adorable!" Chi squealed, going over and pinching Bonnie's cheek playfully.

Toy Bonnie (known better as Blue by his friends) raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Goodness…is that really them? I mean…what happened?"

"Don't ask," Freddy grumbled as Chica proceeded to unbuckle them from the stroller and place them in the middle of the picnic blanket. BB waddled up to him and giggled, waving his balloon in greeting. "Hi Mister Freddy! You're really tiny now. You're tinier than me!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, BB," The bear cub groaned.

Mangle, who had been sitting quiet nearly the whole time, gasped loudly when she Foxy. "Awwww! You look so cute, Foxy!" The pink and white vixen giggled, scooping the baby fox into her arms and settling him on her lap. Foxy said nothing, but crossed his arms and looked away as his blushing deepened.

"Awwww! You're blushing! I've never seen you blush before! Goochie, goochie, goo!~" Mangle cooed, tickling his tummy and making him laugh for a split second before he returned to his normal, pouty disposition. Foxy could tell she was doing this to make him feel uncomfortable, due to the fact she was his rival. But for some strange reason, he couldn't stop blushing.

"So Chica," the Marionette spoke up in his light, soothing voice as he sipped from his cup of tea. "How are you enjoying motherhood so far?"

"It's pretty fun, actually," Chica replied, putting a bottle of juice in Bonnie's mouth and letting him suckle. "Freddy can be a Mr. Grumpy Diaper at times, but he's usually cranky because he's gassy or needs a diaper change."

At this, Freddy's face turned bright red. "Chica!"

"Sorry," she giggled. "BB, would you like to do me a favor?"

"Of course, Auntie Chica!" BB grinned.

"Would you like to feed Freddy his bottle of milk for me? I've already got my hands full with Bonnie here." Chica said, digging through the diaper bag and pulling out a baby bottle filled with formula. BB nodded eagerly, "Sure!"

"W-what? No!" Freddy squeaked, trying to crawl away…only for Blue to grab him.

"Nu-uh, sweetiepie. You're not going anywhere," he cooed, handing him over to BB, who sat down on the blanket and laid Freddy in his lap. Freddy sealed his lips shut, refusing to open up for the bottle.

"Come on, Mister Freddy! It's for you!" The six-year-old said, trying to get him to open his mouth. Freddy squirmed and turned his head away from the bottle defiantly, trying to make it clear that he was NOT thirsty and he most certainly didn't want to drink from a baby bottle. BB sighed after several unsuccessful attempts and looked at Chica sadly. "He won't drink it!"

Chica gave the resisting bear cub a stern look, meaning he'd be in a lot of trouble if he didn't do what he was told. "Freddyyyy…"

With a sigh, Freddy gave in and opened his mouth, allowing BB to ease the rubber tip of the bottle into his mouth. Defeated, he wrapped his lips around the amber nipple and beginning to suckle. His efforts resulted in a single trickle of the warm milk in his mouth. It seemed like an awful lot of work just to drink some milk. He tried adjusting the position of the nipple in his mouth until it rested flat against his upper palate. The tiny amount of milk he got from the bottle enraged rather than quenched his thirst. He began sucking on the bottle as hard as he could to increase the flow. His muscles tired quickly from the unaccustomed sucking and he was forced to slow down to try a more systematic approach.

Within minutes, he developed a rhythm and was drinking from the bottle avidly. But as he did so, something happened that he did not expect. The act of suckling was very…calming. The formula tasted like ordinary cow's milk, only much thinner. BB giggled at the tiny slurping and lip-smacking sounds Freddy made as he nursed. Chica observed his success with beaming approval as he polished off the bottle. Once he had finished, she removed the bottle, but Freddy was still making a suckling motion with his lips. Chica compromised by placing a pacifier in Freddy's mouth, which he took to quite well. She then lifted him out of BB's arms and sat him down on the blanket to wander around while the she and the Toys talked.

"Ugh." Freddy groaned as the plastic covering of the disposable diaper crinkled loudly in his ultra-sensitive infant ears. He moved his legs and discovered that the slightest motion produced a cacophony of irritating scrunching noises from around his legs and crotch. It was only another dinning reminder of what he had become as he straightened out his legs. Not even the onesie he was wearing was able to hide the diaper; in fact, it was twice as noticeable.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and lift him into the air. Freddy found himself face to face with Chi, who was giving him a big smile. "Hi Freddykins!"

"Don't call me that," he growled, slightly muffled from the pacifier in his mouth.

"Aww. Chica was right. You are a cranky little sour puss, aren't you?" The toy chicken giggled, poking his nose and making it squeak. He continued to glare and pout as she sat him in her lap and proceeded with the most degrading and infantile games known to baby-kind; there were lightning rounds of "pattycake", "got your nose", "peekaboo", and "bouncy-bouncy" as he was bounced up and down on Chi's knee.

After a while, she stopped bouncing him so roughly and was gentler this time around, which helped ease the rapidly increasing nausea brewing in the bottom of his stomach. Not only was the ride making him dizzy, but it was chasing away any chance of dignity he had left. Freddy blushed when he felt a tightness in his bladder, meaning it wouldn't be long before he would need another diaper change. And Chi's little game of bouncy-bouncy wasn't helping at all. He yelped quietly when he felt his bladder release and the front of his diaper became softer and warmer, much to his dismay. Things only got worse when he felt yet another unwanted pressure…this time in his lower belly. Not a good sign.

"O-oh no…" Freddy thought to himself in a panic, sucking on his pacifier fretfully. He squirmed on top of Chi's knee, wanting to be let down.

Chi noticed this and laughed, "Alright sweetie, go play, okay?" Thankfully, she put him down, just in time. He spat out the pacifier and crawled away as fast as his arms and legs could carry him, in search of a place to hide when Mangle stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, sugarplum?" The vixen asked as she shook a rattle over an annoyed Foxy's head.

Before he could explain, Freddy froze in place. It was too late. Instinctively, he crouched down on all fours and bent his knees, allowing the pressure that had been building within him to release. He whimpered, shuddering as the soft, slimy, gooey mess filled the backing of his already wet diaper.

"This is horrible…" he thought.

Mangle saw the expression on his face and giggled, "Ohhh, I see. You just needed to go potty! I think we all know what that means, then. Chica!"

"N-no!" Freddy whimpered. "I don't want her to see me like this!"

"Yeah, Mangle?" Chica replied, appearing at the vixen's side after handing Bonnie over to Blue and Teddy.

"It looks like one of your little ones needs a diaper change…badly." Mangle pointed down at Freddy, who at this point wanted to die from shame. Did she REALLY have to say out loud?! This was so humiliating! Were these girls out of their minds? He had just messed himself, and they were acting like he had done it on purpose!

"Changing time, then!" Chica grabbed the diaper bag, which of course, was pink. During all of this, Foxy had been chuckling in amusement at Freddy's predicament until Mangle noticed how puffy his diaper had gotten. He flushed a shade of red that was darker than his own fur as Mangle announced, "Oh, and get an extra diaper. Foxy's wet."

"HEY!" Foxy squeaked. "I OUGHTA GUT YE LIKE A FISH FER SAYIN' THAT, YA FLAMBOYANT CLOWN!"

"Foxy!" Chica scolded as she laid the petrified Freddy down on the blanket and got out the changing supplies. "That wasn't nice! Say you're sorry…NOW."

"No way am I apologizin', lass!" Foxy crossed his arms.

"FOXY…"

"Relax, Chica. I don't mind. We insult each other all the time. In fact, that has to be the mildest insult I've ever gotten from him." Mangle chuckled. "Besides…changing his diaper for him has to be the best revenge yet."

"I guess you're right," Chica laughed as she unbuttoned Freddy's onesie and removed his dirty diaper, scrubbing his bottom clean with wet wipes. He was still frozen from shock, so he didn't fight it. Once he was spotless, she flipped him over onto his tummy, exposing his bare bottom to everyone. She popped open the cap to the tub of baby powder and started sprinkling the sweet-scented white ash all over his behind.

"That powder shows up pretty well on his fur, don't you think?" Blue commented, watching the change from afar as he bounced a giggling Bonnie up and down in his lap. This earned a chuckle from all the girls and BB, while Teddy simply looked away in adult disgust. Freddy, having come back to his senses, groaned in embarrassment and covered his face with his paws to hide his chagrin.

"Aaaand…there! All clean and dry again!" Chica chirped, taping a brand new diaper with the same teddy bear motif around his waist before fastening his onesie back on. BB waddled over with a little trashcan and held it up, "Here you go, Auntie Chica!"

"Thank you, BB," The chicken smiled, throwing the dirty diaper and wipes away and watching as the six-year-old wandered off to dispose of the waste properly in a bigger trashcan. Her eyes then wandered over to Mangle, who was attempting to change Foxy's diaper.

"Stay still!" She growled, forcing him to lie on his back. Foxy ignored her and continued to squirm, rolling over onto his belly to try and crawl away from her.

"NO! I ain't lettin' ye wipe my arse like I'm some kind of immature landlubber!"

"Come on Foxy, it's not that big of a deal." Mangle gave Chica a pleading look. "Help me."

"She's right, Foxy. Just let her change you, okay? I still need to take care of Freddy." Chica said as she picked the little bear cub up and laid him in the stroller (the poor thing was so exhausted emotionally). Foxy glared at her.

"B-but she's me enemy! Me arch nemesis! Me—"

"Yeah, yeah, we know you hate her. You bit her the first time you guys shook hands." Blue grumbled, handing Bonnie over to Teddy so he could fix his makeup.

Mangle sighed, "Please, Foxy?"

"I'll spank you if you don't let her change you, Foxy," Chica warned. Foxy's ears lowered at the threat and he huffed, grudgingly allowing Mangle to untape his diaper and begin the cleaning process. He jumped a little when he felt her drag the cold wet wipes across his bottom. "That's freezing, woman!"

"Deal with it." Mangle snapped back, dropping each used wipe into the wet diaper and tying it all together in an impromptu bundle. BB had returned with the trashcan once again and, after Mangle had dumped in her trash, dutifully carried it off to be emptied again. The pink and white vixen then poured some baby oil into the palm of her hand and began to rub it into the folds of Foxy's skin.

Foxy blushed hard and gave her a blank stare. "What in the name 'o Davy Jones' locker are ye doin' ta me down thar?!"

"It's supposed to protect your skin," Mangle replied cheerfully.

"Well, stop it! It ain't right! Get yer soft hands away from me manhood!"

"Like there was one from the start. And no, I'm not going to do that. Do you want to get diaper rash?"

"What th' bloody 'ell is diaper rash?!"

"It's when babies get an infection from staying in a wet or dirty diaper for too long. Now, do you really want that to happen to you?" Mangle asked, eyeing him. Foxy grew silent.

"…No…"

"I didn't think so," she finished the job by sprinkling him with powder and securing a fresh diaper around his waist. "There. All done."

"It's 'bout time!" Foxy growled, pulling himself up into a sitting position and crossing his arms as he looked towards Chica, who was comforting a half-dozing Freddy in his stroller. "Lass, can we go now?"

Chica sighed and gave their friends an apologetic look for the little fox's rude behavior before nodding affirmatively. "Yes, Foxy. We need to get Freddy back to the pizzeria anyways. He's had a rough day…the poor thing…"

Foxy felt a twinge of jealousy tick in his chest before he crawled over to her and raised his arms in the air, wanting to be picked up. Chica did so and buckled him behind Freddy in the stroller before heading over to Blue and Teddy to get Bonnie. She picked up the little bunny and got him situated in the stroller as well before thanking their friends for a lovely afternoon and strolling them out of the park.

On the way back to the pizzeria, Foxy couldn't help but wonder why he had felt so jealous of Freddy when Chica was pitying him earlier. He didn't know why, but the thought of not being Chica's favorite was an awful thing to imagine. It was strange…really, really strange. But that's not what he was truly concerned about; this wouldn't be the first time he was jealous of Freddy.

**Longest chapter so far! Whoo!~ **

**Also...I hope you guys don't mind that I changed Toy Freddy's and Toy Bonnie's names here. In my other story, they were called Fred and BonBon. But in this story, I'll be calling them Teddy (Get it? Teddy? Teddy bear? Toy Freddy?...) and Blue (I was gonna call him Blue Bon, but it sounded a little dumb to me). **

**And for anyone who might be wondering...Mangle is NOT "mangled" in this story, considering they're all actual animals instead of robots.**

**One more thing...this is not the last time we'll be seeing the Toys ;3**


	6. Mama's Boys

**Before we begin chapter six, I just wanted to give a special thanks to users Purest of Hearts and Ira Wolph for making the most adorable fanart for Baby Boom! Here are the links:**

** : / / laixcreepy . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - Cute - Moments - 504500072 **

** : / / laixcreepy . deviantart art / Park - 504702373**

**w w w . colorslive details / 2594679**

**(you'll have to remove the spaces/look them up on Google since this site doesn't allow links...) **

**Go give 'em some love!~ :D**

Upon arriving back at the restaurant, Chica decided to feed the babies their dinners early and then let them play a bit longer before bedtime. She wheeled the stroller inside and over to the Cove/nursery before unbuckling everyone from their seats; first Bonnie, then Foxy, and finally Freddy, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole trip back.

"Freddy? Are you okay?" Chica asked, rubbing his back gently. He nodded, seeming a little dazed.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"…Yes."

"Okay," she said, not quite sounding convinced. She sat him down on the floor next to the other two and ruffled the fur on his head. "Well, I'm going to go make dinner for you guys. Play nicely while I'm gone, alright?"

After she had left for the kitchen, Freddy growled quietly and smoothed out his fur again. "That was unnecessary." He noticed that Bonnie was staring at him. "What?"

"How do you feel?" The purple bunny asked out of the blue as he put his arm around Freddy's shoulder all chummy-like.

"My stomach feels sour, I feel like my privacy has been personally violated, and I was just humiliated in front of all of our friends. How do you think I feel?"

"He was just askin', lad," Foxy intervened. "We know how hard that musta been for ye."

"It was. I hope I never have to go through it again." Freddy replied sharply.

"Alright boys, dinner's ready!" Chica announced, emerging from the kitchen. She scooped the three little ones up and carried them into the kitchen, where only two highchairs were instead of three. Foxy's jaw dropped in anger when he and Bonnie were sat in their chairs and Freddy had the luxury of sitting in a booster seat.

"HEY! Why does he get ta sit at th' table an' not us?!" The little fox demanded to know. Freddy shot him a smug look and wagged his legs in arrogant satisfaction.

"I'm sorry, Foxy." Chica gave Freddy a look and he instantly stopped grinning. "I only have one booster seat, and Freddy's been through a lot today. I promise you'll all get a chance to sit in the big boy seat at some point."

Foxy glared at her and folded his arms, pouting. "'Tis not fair…"

The chicken sighed, going over and stroking his head. "I'm sorry Foxy, I know you all want to get back to normal…and you all will."

"B-but when?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure…but you will. Now…let's get you three fed, alright?"

The meal wasn't anything special; just some mashed carrots (something Bonnie particularly enjoyed) and some strawberry yogurt as a little treat afterwards. After they had finished eating, Chica carried them back into the dining area and over to the box of baby toys that Mike had donated to them. They didn't seem very interested in the toys, though, so Chica had a new idea. She got out some papers and crayons and presented them to the boys with excitement in her eyes.

"Coloring? Are you serious?" Freddy deadpanned.

"Oh come on now! It's lots of fun!" Chica giggled, giving them each a piece of paper and some crayons. "Watch…I'll draw with you guys." She got her own piece of paper and began to draw—what else—a slice of pizza. Once she had finished coloring her masterpiece, she held it up for them to see and give their opinions. "Well? What do you think?"

"I like it! I wanna draw, too!" Bonnie grinned toothily and started scribbling away at his own paper. His lack of coordination only allowed him to doodle messy, but extremely colorful squiggles and scrawls that looked like any ordinary drawing done by a toddler. Fascinated, Freddy began to scribble as well, trying his best to be neat with his lines, but messing up anyways. Foxy was a little more reluctant, but started to daydream about a day at sea, which inspired him to draw his feelings. Chica watched them draw for a little while, giving them a thumbs up whenever Bonnie or Foxy felt confident enough to show her their pictures. Freddy, however, was a bit more secretive with his art and tried his best to hide it while he drew.

"Are you going to show me your drawing, Freddy?" Chica asked gently, startling the bear cub. His face suddenly went red and he covered his paper with his arms.

"N-no."

"Aww, come on, please? I promise I'll like it. I won't criticize you."

"Um…okay then…" Slowly, but surely, he lifted up his drawing. "I-it's not done yet, but I made it for you."

Chica gasped, her hand flying to her beak as her purple eyes sparkled. "Ohh, Freddy…" she marveled, gazing in awe at what the picture displayed. It showed her and a tiny Freddy together holding hands with the word "Mommy" on top, followed by an "I love you" right below it. It was a crude drawing, and it was hard to decipher the words at first, but it was precious to her nonetheless.

"Do you…do you like it?" Freddy asked.

"I love it!" Chica exclaimed, lifting him into her arms and giving him a big kiss on the forehead. "Does this mean I'm your mommy then, hmm?"

"Uh-huh…" Freddy smiled timidly and nodded, nestling his head into her bib. "I love you, mommy…"

"Awwww!" She cooed, hugging him. "I love you too, Freddy!"

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Bonnie interjected, dropping his crayon and crawling over to Chica to join in on the hug. Chica giggled and pulled him in as well, nuzzling him, "Of course I wouldn't forget about you, my little bunny." She looked down at Foxy, who was trying to ignore them by doodling little pirate ships. "Foxy? Wanna get in on the group hug?"

"I'll pass," he mumbled, feeling another twinge of jealousy and regret in his chest.

Chica frowned. "…Foxy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, lass."

"You sure?...you can tell me anything, Foxy, it's okay..."

"I'M. FINE."

"Okay then…smile."

Foxy looked up at her, unamused. "…"

"Cooooooome on!" Chica encouraged, tilting her head and grinning widely.

"Hmph." He huffed, refusing to make eye contact with her again.

"Uh oh...do you see that?"

"What?" he asked.

Chica faked a gasp, pointing to his belly. "That...it's on your stomach!"

Curious, Foxy sat up and looked down at himself, finding nothing but the red cloth of his onesie. "What? I don't see anythin', lass."

"Well…I see…a tickle monster!"

"A what now—" he squealed, his hyper-sensitive baby nerves exploding with sensation as Chica's fingers attacked his tummy and began to tickle him. He laughed, squirming and trying to crawl away from her, but to no avail. Now on his back and nearly breathless from laughter, the smile Foxy had been straining to hold back appeared and he continued to squirm. "Lass—Ch-Chica!" he breathed in between giggles. "S-stop!"

"Stop what?" Chica grinned.

Foxy tried curling up into a ball for safety…only to have his sides attacked with tickles as well. "T-ticklin' me!"

"Oohhhh…why?"

Without even thinking, Foxy let what he had been holding back all day slip out. "M-mommy!" His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said out loud.

Immediately, Chica stopped tickling him, letting his words sink in as another satisfied smirk crossed Freddy's lips. The chicken girl pulled Foxy into the hug and pecked his nose with a kiss. "There's the smile I was looking for."

"I-it slipped out! I didn't mean ta say that! I was…I was jus' jokin', lass!" Foxy tried to explain himself, even though he couldn't. "It didn't mean anythin'! I swear on all me loot!"

"Sure," Chica rolled her eyes, knowing how much of a big liar Foxy was sometimes. "It's okay, Foxy. If you want to call me Mommy, I don't min—"

"No!...I mean…no."

"…Okay, that's fine. You don't have to call me Mommy if you don't want to. None of you do." Chica picked up Freddy's drawing and smiled as she showed it to him. "This is going on the refrigerator for sure, sweetie."

**Stopping it short there, because I have something planned for chapter seven, hehe. And awww, Freddy and Foxy are both Mama's Boys! How cute ^u^**

***Adult Freddy and Foxy appear with angry expressions and an empty Freddy suit***

**Uhh...*RUNS***

**(If anyone is interested in drawing more fanart, please PM me and let me know! I appreciate every piece!~)**


	7. Bunny Suits

**You guys are seriously too kind with all the fanart!~ I'd like to thank Blueriverfire, akaowen, and Lillyfroo for the amazing Baby Boom fanart! Blueriverfire also gave me her consent to use her art as the story's new cover. I love you three so much!~ *hugs***

**akaowen . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - hard - times – 504856307**

**lillyfroo . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - fanart – 505147276**

**bluefireriver . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - 505310009**

The rest of the evening went by not-so-smoothly; with Bonnie having his first dirty diaper changed and Foxy and Freddy constantly bickering at one another over the smallest of details, Chica decided that she wasn't going to put up with three cranky babies any longer. It was getting rather late, and twilight was falling upon them, so it was the perfect time to put them to sleep in the crib. Little did they know they would all be in for a rough first night.

After comforting an extremely distraught Bonnie, Chica carried him over to the changing table and dressed him in some pajamas to sleep in for the night. It was a pair of powder blue footies with a little, floppy-eared bunny hoodie and a cottontail that covered his own tail.

Luckily, Bonnie wasn't aware of the adorable outfit she had put him in, as he was far too sleepy to keep his eyes open for very long. The cuteness was doubled when he unconsciously inserted his thumb in his mouth and began to suck on it in his sleep. Chica giggled and kissed the tiny rabbit on the cheek, carefully picking him up and laying him over her shoulder.

"Freddy, Foxy, it's bedtime." She proclaimed, walking over to the bear and fox, who were sitting on the floor still coloring. The bear and fox both looked up at her to protest that it was "too early" for bed and noticed Bonnie's pajamas almost right off the bat. They both glanced at one another, lips curling into wobbly smiles. They couldn't contain the laughter that came bursting out from their throats. Chica frowned.

"Shhh! That's enough!" She whispered harshly, making Bonnie stir a little.

"Bwahahaha!...lass…why do ye have th' poor lad in such a ridiculous outfit?" Foxy inquired, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"I thought it would look cute on him." Chica replied truthfully. She grinned, "You know…I think I have two more of them…"

Minutes later, Freddy and Foxy found themselves wearing bunny suits alike, much to their dismay.

"Wonderful…" Freddy grumbled, blowing one of the suits' floppy ears out of his face. "What have you done to us?!"

"You're all my little baby bunnies now!" Chica squealed. "Ohh, I need to take a picture of this!"

"NO! DON'T—" They cried out as a bright, blinding flash of light emanated from Chica's camera. Too late to try and stop her now. She giggled, admiring the photo's outcome. "D'awww…you both look so precious!"

"Great, ano'er burden ta carry 'round fer th' rest o' my life…" Foxy muttered. "Becomin' Bonnie's twin."

"My what now?" Bonnie mumbled, slowly waking up upon hearing the mention of his name. He rubbed his eyes, yawning and looking up at Chica drowsily. "What's going on?"

"The lass has gone mad! She's made us into ye, Bonnie me bucko!" Foxy cried out, only for Freddy to shove him lightly and frown in disapproval.

"Whaa…?" The purple rabbit inquired, looking down at the two of them. He couldn't help but giggle, "Aww! You guys would make great bunnies!"

"Well, I know one thing, and it's that these little bunnies need to hop-hop-hippity-hop themselves to bed." Chica sang, bopping Bonnie on the nose playfully. She then moved him to her hip while she picked up Freddy and Foxy and carried them all over to the crib.

"But Chic—Mommy…it's only seven thirty…" Freddy whined.

"I know, honeybear, but for little babies like you three, that's bedtime. You all need your rest." Chica reasoned, lowering him into the crib. "If you don't, then you'll wake up crabby and moody tomorrow morning, and we don't want that. Nobody likes dealing with a fussy baby…especially three of them."

"We're not babies, lass," Foxy argued. "We be adults in baby bodies."

"Whatever you say, diaper boy.~" grinned Chica as she raised the cribside. "Goodnight, you three. If you need me, I'll be…well…you know where I'm always at." Winking, the chicken turned off the lights in the Cove/nursery and left, drawing the curtains to a close. Bonnie was fast asleep once again, sucking on one of the ears of his bunny suit and cuddling up next to the Chica plushie in the crib as he drooled unconsciously.

Foxy had just closed his eyes to get some sleep when he heard Freddy snicker across from him. He opened one eye, "What's so funny, Fazbear?"

"Hehe…'diaper boy'."

Foxy's eyes widened in horror, his face almost glowing in the dark. He growled, "Says th' guy who calls his best friend his mommy."

Freddy merely smiled and gave the fox a half-lidded look of amusement, rolling over and facing him. "Well…you suck your thumb in your sleep."

"So do ye!"

"At least I don't drool all the time."

"HEY! If ye were teethin' and ye had fangs ripping through yer gums, ye would slobber like a rabid dog, too!"

"You have teeth? I thought Mr. I-Hate-Sunshine didn't smile."

"That better not be fighting I hear in there!" Chica's voice yelled from another room, presumably the kitchen.

"We ain't fightin', lass! We're behavin'! We just be havin' a lil chat…" Foxy narrowed his eyes, staring at Freddy in the dark despite not being able to see him very well.

"Well, let's keep it that way then. But it's bedtime, so go to sleep, okay?" Chica hollered back in a motherly aside.

"Sure thing…" Freddy answered, eyeballing Foxy as he nestled his head into his pillow. "Goodnight, Foxy."

"G'night…Mama's Boy."

"…Baby."

~X—X~

Foxy awoke in a cold sweat, huffing and puffing, his mind reeling from the terrifying nightmare he had just woken up from. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he surveyed the crib, seeing Freddy and Bonnie cuddled up together a couple inches away. For some reason, he had the distinct feeling that something was bound to get him.

He stood up, shakily, using the crib rails for support as he looked out beyond the crib. He swore he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. Foxy let out a scream of utter horror and dove underneath his purple star blanket, hiding his head beneath his pillow and clutching the Chica plushie for protection. He heard the curtains draw open and before he knew it, he was being cradled in the real Chica's arms.

"What's the matter, Foxy?!" Chica asked frantically, checking him over to see if he was hurt. Luckily, there was no sign of any sustained injuries on his body, but Chica knew that something was still very wrong with him.

Foxy sobbed loudly, burrowing his head into Chica's shoulder and whimpering. "Monster!" He cried, choking on his own tears as he hiccupped uncontrollably.

Chica frowned, "Monster?"

Foxy squealed, frightened to his very core. "N-no! Please, lass! The monster's gonna get me! Please don' let 'em hurt me!" He begged, hugging the doll to his chest tightly.

"Where on earth did you ever get an idea like that, Foxy? Who's going to hurt you?" Chica asked incredulously, stroking his head to console him once she realized that he wasn't going to tell her much of anything about this 'monster' he had seen. "Shhh…shhh…it's alright, sweetie…calm down… no crying, no crying, okay?" The chicken girl slowly began to rock him, swaying her body back and forth. She held his head close to her heart and rubbed his back with her other free hand, whispering motherese into his ear to mollify his cries.

Foxy hiccup-sniffled as he finally began to settle down. He pressed his ear against Chica's chest and heard the reassuring drum of her heartbeat, which calmed him better than any pacifier or amusing baby toy could. "It's all okay…I have Mommy with me now…nothing bad can happen now because Mommy makes all the bad go away." He thought. He was thinking like an infant now, but he didn't care. He had all he needed right now; the love and protection provided by his "Mommy", who he loved dearly…something his adult self would never admit.

"N-no monster?" Foxy whispered, looking up at Chica with teary yellow eyes that were filled with complete trust and adoration. She smiled, kissing his tear-stained cheek gently.

"No monster. I promise."

"O-okay…" Foxy breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his tears as a brief sense of adult clarity washed over him. "L-lass…?"

"Yes?"

"Ye wouldn't mind if I…if I referred to ye as me…me mother…w-would ye?"

"…Of course not. I'm glad you changed your mind, Foxy." Chica held him close as he laid his head on her chest again, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the rhythm of her beating heart.

~X—X~

Bonnie woke up bright and early the next morning to the sound of humming. A sweet, melodious sound that roused him from his sleepy fugue to investigate. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stood up and held onto the crib railing for support. He saw Chica standing over the changing table changing a naked, sleeping Foxy's diaper.

"Chica?" The rabbit called out, making her turn around to look at him in surprise.

"Bonnie!" she scolded lightly. "Go back to sleep, sweetie. It's too early for you to be up."

"I know…" he blushed, pointing to the bulge of his diaper underneath his bunny suit. "I'm…uh…wet."

"Oh!" Chica replied with a giggle. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she continued, "Hang in there, BonBon. I just need to get Foxy dressed and then I'll change you, okay?"

"Th-thanks." Bonnie pulled down the suit's hoodie, allowing his own ears to stretch. He watched and waited patiently as Chica rediapered the still sleeping Foxy, who was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being changed out of a wet diaper. Once she had him clothed in a fresh diaper, she carried him back over to the crib and laid him next to Freddy before picking up Bonnie to change him as well. She placed him on the table and removed his bunny suit, then proceeded to remove his wet diaper.

Within minutes, Chica had wiped his little bottom clean with some baby wipes she readied, dusted him with a light coating of baby powder, and had lifted his behind to slide a clean diaper beneath it. Once his bottom was ensconced in the downy soft padding of his fresh diaper, Bonnie looked up and gave her a relieved smile, "Thanks, Chics…"

"No problem, sweetie." The chicken 'awww'ed when he extended his tiny arms towards her, wanting to be picked up. Popping a purple pacifier in his mouth, she lifted Bonnie into her arms and saddled him on her hip. "Now, since you're already awake, let's go get you something to drink, hmm? You must be thirsty!"

At that moment, a loud, frantic knocking noise was heard all the way across the restaurant. Chica frowned, "Now who would be here at seven thirty in the morning on a Sunday…? Don't they know we're closed on the weekends? And why would they knock? The door isn't locked…"

Curious, she walked towards the building entrance with Bonnie still riding on her hip and opened the door, surprised to see her sister and Mangle standing there with a nervous smile on her face. "Chi…? What are you doing he—!"

"I…sorta have a problem…and I need your help." Chi juggled the blue baby rabbit in her arms while gesturing to Mangle, who was holding a tiny, orange and brown-colored baby bear with a red-ribboned top hat that was much too big for him now. Both babies looked incredibly grumpy…and very familiar.

Chica and Bonnie's jaws both dropped.

"…B-Blue? Teddy?!"

**I told you I had something big and special planned. ;3**


	8. Baby Toys

**We're gonna need a bigger crib. *hands out virtual cookies to those who get the reference***

**Also…more fanart!~ I want to thank Drawdrop for the absolutely KAWAII picture she made (link down below), as well as FNAFLOVER2015 for his "you'll melt into a blubbering puddle of fangirling/fanboying mush"-adorable fanart pieces! I also want to thank Ira Wolph once again for even more fanart she did! This gal's on a roll!~**

**drawdrop . deviantartart / FNAF - Baby - Boom - 505847473**

**fnaflover2015 . deviantartart / Baby - Boom - Bonnie - 505881158**

**fnaflover2015 . deviantartart / Baby - Boom - Foxy - 505900131**

**laixcreepy . deviantartart / Baby - Boom - Chica - s - Three - Baby - Bunnies - 505432162**

**Again, thank you all so much! You have no idea how much you guys mean to me :)**

Blue awoke with a groan, clutching his dizzy head as a wave of nausea washed over him. "Ughhh…what happened to me?" The blue bunny asked, peeling open his eyelids and only having the strength to muster a squint. He found himself lying on his tummy and facing a padded wall inside a huge…crib?

Wait, what?

"Th-that's not right!" Blue exclaimed, gasping when he saw how little his hands had become. "My paws! My beautiful, manicured paws!"

Beside the blue rabbit was Teddy, who sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning tiredly. He felt strange…and…small. A crinkling noise caught him off guard. The brown and orange bear looked down, only to see a thick white diaper hugging his middle. Bright blue eyes widened as he screamed, "W-WHAT AM I WEARING?!"

"Ow!" Blue whimpered, covering his ears at Teddy's volume level. He gave the bear a death glare, only for it to be replaced with a look of shock and amusement. "Oh my…you're wearing a diaper!"

Teddy looked on in fury as Blue cracked up and doubled over from laughter. "It's not funny," he growled. "…You do realize that you're wearing one too, right?"

Blue immediately stopped laughing and glanced down at himself, his rosy cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. "…Y-you win."

Teddy rolled his eyes and was about to attempt escaping the huge crib they were in when he felt something nudge him from behind. He turned his head and saw a tiny red foot sticking out from a lump underneath a blanket. He whipped off the blanket and blinked when he saw who it was the foot belonged to. "F-Foxy?"

"But mama…" Foxy mumbled in his sleep, completely unaware of the fact that Teddy and Blue were his current audience. "I be a big boy! I don' wanna wear baby plaids…"

Teddy snorted in amusement and lightly shoved the fox. "Wake up, you baby."

"Gwah!" Foxy exclaimed, shooting up and immediately regretting it when he slammed his forehead into the lamb mobile like Freddy had. Ignoring the stinging pain in his head, he noticed the two new occupants in the crib and backpedaled slightly. "W-wait…Teddy? Blue? What're ye both doin' in here? And why…why are ye both babies?"

"We'd love to answer that, but unfortunately, we're still asking the same question." Blue replied, crossing his arms and huffing.

Foxy suddenly remembered the dream that he had just been woken up from and flushed deep crimson in color. "Ye…ye didn't hear wha' I was sleeptalkin' bout…d-did ye?"

Teddy smirked. "Every word."

"Ah, I see you three are awake. Have a nice nap?" A familiar voice chirped, approaching the cribside. Upon seeing baby Teddy and Blue, Chica couldn't help but giggle softly. "…And how are you two feeling?"

"Bad! Really, really bad! Now what's going on here?! Why—" Teddy suddenly realized how big Chica looked now compared to his much more diminutive frame. "Oh…o-oh boy…"

Chica sighed, lowering the bars to the cribside and reaching in to pick up Freddy, who had managed to sleep throughout the whole conversation and was snoring to beat the band. She rewrapped him in his blankie while she continued. "Welllll…that's the problem. We don't really know for sure. Chi and Mangle said that they woke up this morning and found you guys passed out on the floor as babies. So they brought you guys over here, since I have the…err…supplies." The chicken girl explained, pulling Freddy's paci out of his mouth and wiping the string of drool following its departure with the edge of her bib.

"You mean…" Teddy's eyes bugged out. "You mean we're going to be treated like babies also?"

"…Technically, yes."

Blue pursed his lips. "I understand the bottles, cribs, and even pacifiers…" he paused, staring at Freddy's pacifier, which was still glistening with drool. He groaned, "But are the diapers really necessary, darling?"

Chica tried not to giggle at the fact that a baby just called her 'darling' and kept a calm smile. "Sorry, Bluey, but yes, they are. You need them…otherwise, there will be a lot of messes to clean up after." She cooed, patting the top of his head. "You two just hang tight. I'm sure you're hungry, but I need to get Freddy changed. Mangle!"

Moments later, a pink and white snout poked its way through the curtains of the Cove/nursery. A pair of yellow-orange eyes with a hint of green blinked attentively. "Yeah, Chica?"

"Would you mind taking care of Teddy and Blue for me? I need to get Freddy and Foxy dressed for the day." Chica said, moving Freddy to her shoulder so she could pick up Foxy as well. Mangle nodded and walked over to the crib with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi, guys!" She giggled, waving down at them cheerily. The vixen reached down and lifted them both into her arms, Blue hanging over her left shoulder while Teddy hung on her right. "Boy, for babies, you two sure are heavy!" Mangle joked as she carried them out of the Cove/nursery and into the main dining area, where Chi sat at one of the tables with Bonnie drinking from a bottle on her lap. "Hey Chi, toss me a couple bottles, will ya?"

Chi nodded and sat Bonnie down on the floor, giving him his bottle before walking off towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Mangle had went backstage and found two extra highchairs (it was a kid's restaurant, so which one wouldn't have more in stock?) for Teddy and Blue to sit in. Teddy sighed, bracing himself—only to feel an unwanted invasion of personal space from behind him.

"H-HEY! STOP THAT!" He squealed, his face reddening in mortification. Mangle had turned him around so that he was facing away from her, and then she had peeled back the elastic of his diaper and checked to see if he had made a mess. She shook her head before situating him in one of the highchairs. "Nope! You're clean!"

Blue, who had been giggling at Teddy's expense, yelped quietly when Mangle did the same for him. "Nope again, you're still clean!" she confirmed, sitting him in the other highchair. "Now, what would be a good breakfast for you two…hmmm…oh! I know! I think Chica said something about leftover pizza baby food in the fridge…I'll go get it now!"

As soon as she had scurried off to the kitchen, the toy bear and toy bunny exchanged looks of horror before Teddy planted his face into the plastic tray of his highchair.

"We're doomed."

**~X—X~**

"Good morning, sleepyhead," was the first thing Freddy heard when he opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily up at Chica, who was changing him out of his bunny suit.

"'Morning…mommy." He was still getting used to having that word on the tip of his tongue all the time. It was just so…alien. But then again…it felt so right.

Chica returned the smile and stroked his face gently, "Did you sleep well, sweetie? Hmm? What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that I was still an adult, and you and I were making pizzas together and singing duets…it was really nice." Freddy sighed, not even caring that he was being changed out of a wet diaper. He honestly hadn't noticed it until now, and yet he didn't really care about it anymore as long as he knew that he would be cleaned up and in another clean one soon enough.

Chica frowned. "Is something wrong, honeybear?"

"That's not all."

She paused. "Well…do you want to tell me about it, then?"

"I-I dunno…it's weird."

"Oh come on now sweetie. You know I won't judge you for anything; I promise."

"W-well…it was still about you and me…but the dream changed. I was a baby, like I am now, but…but…it was like you were my real mommy. You fed me, changed me, played with me, and we even took a nap together." Freddy twiddled his thumbs nervously, his face hot with embarrassment as Chica waited for him to continue. "And I…I kinda liked it."

"Awww…how is that a bad thing again?" Chica laughed as she dusted him with powder and rediapered him before picking him up and cuddling him in her arms reassuringly. She noticed the tears welling up in his eyes and hugged him closer. "Oh…I'm sorry, sweetie…I didn't mean to upset you..."

"I-it's not that!" he whimpered. "I just feel so stupid, and…and…b-babyish! Why is this happening to me? And…and why can't I control my emotions?!"

Tears were now streaming down his face and his chest began to heave erratically. Freddy began to wail, nuzzling his head into her bib, seeking solace. Chica sighed, rubbing his back soothingly with one hand while the other held him tightly. "Oh Freddy…it's okay. We've already talked about this. There's nothing wrong with you having babyish tendencies, and there's certainly nothing wrong with you calling me mommy. Shhh…shhh…"

Freddy let out a choked, spasmed sob, gasping and hiccupping at the same time as his whole body shook out of trauma. He shivered in her arms, sniffling as his sinuses drained from crying. "I love you, mommy…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and clinging to her.

Chica smiled and kissed his forehead. "There's my sweet little boy! I love you too, honeybear."

**~X—X~**

"Okay Teddy, I know you're hungry, but this will taste great! So open up; here comes the airplane!"

Teddy glared at the spoon inching towards his mouth and kept his lips sealed shut, shaking his head no while giving Mangle a deathly stare. The vixen sighed, "Come on, Teddy...please?... Just try it, pleeeease?" she gestured to Blue, who was being fed by Chi and grudgingly eating every spoonful she gave him. "Look! Bluey's being a good boy and eating his food! Just let me feed you…please?"

"Not on your life, woman."

Mangle sighed again. "Okay...I didn't want to have to do this, but..."She set the spoon and bowl down and took ahold of his right foot, tickling it with her fingertip. Teddy scrunched up his face and began to wriggle uncomfortably.

"W-what are you—" he burst out laughing, kicking his feet and squirming in the highchair. "N-Nooooo! Stop!"

Mangle smiled, still tickling him as she asked, "Are you going to eat like a good boy?"

"Y-Yes! Okay, f-fine, you win!" Teddy replied, giggling for emphasis. Mangle chuckled, "Good!" She then scooped up some of the pureed pizza again and started spoon-feeding him every bite until he had finished off the rest of the bowl. His chin was a mess of melted cheese and bits of pepperoni by the time he was done. Mangle quickly scrubbed his face clean just as Chi did the same for Blue. The two females then scooped their babies up and sat down at one of the dining tables to feed them their bottles.

Blue folded his tiny arms and gave Chi his usual half-lidded look once his emerald green eyes caught sight of the baby bottle she was intending to feed him with. "Dear, you cannot be serious…you expect me to drink from that thing?"

"Yes, and you will. Now open up, sweetie!" Chi cajoled, putting the tip of the bottle in his mouth. Blue sighed in defeat and began to suckle. Tart apple juice trickled into his mouth and made him lose his train of thought for a little while. He half-drowsed in delectation as he nursed on the sweet apple cider, devoting his full attention to slaking his thirst.

Much like Blue, Teddy was also forced to drink from a bottle as well, although he was much more resistant than the blue bunny. Each time the bottle got too close, he would thrash and yank his head in the other direction, keeping his lips sealed shut. There was no way he was going to drink from a baby bottle willingly. Frustrated by his constant fighting, Mangle redoubled her efforts, forcibly lodging the nipple of the bottle in his mouth and holding it in. Teddy's eyebrows knitted into that of a displeased frown as he suckled down the apple juice uncaringly, going limp like a wet rag in her arms.

Once they had finished their bottles, they were let down on the floor to wander around with Bonnie, as well as Freddy and Foxy, who had joined him a few minutes before. Chica had poured out all the toys from Mike's old childhood toy box onto the floor for their amusement, then left for the kitchen with her sister while Mangle stayed behind in the dining area to keep an eye on the boys as they crawled around.

While Mangle had her nose (quite literally) in a magazine, Freddy and Foxy were constructing a city with building blocks, Teddy sulked alone in the corner, disinterestedly scribbling on a piece of paper that Chica had given him with a box of crayons, and Bonnie was introducing Blue to each of his stuffed animals, including his prized Chica plushie.

"This is Cottontail!" Bonnie grinned, holding up a fuzzy white bunny plushie with a cute pink button nose and beady blue eyes. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah…sure…" Blue, who was lying on his belly on the floor next to the purple rabbit, replied monotonously, rolling his eyes. "Being a baby is so wearisome. Is this all you do?"

"Not really," Bonnie chirped. "Oh! You haven't met Peggy Piggy or Quacky Ducky yet!"

"Ugghh…" Blue groaned, tugging on his floppy azure ears. He looked over towards Teddy, who had fallen asleep on his pile of pictures…if you call scribbles of green, blue, yellow, orange, and purple a picture. "Ted…TED! Wake up, will you?!"

Teddy didn't bother to open his eyes or even move as he retorted with, "Leave me alone. Can't you see I'm napping here?" Suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open, his blue pupils shrinking to dots. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Blue asked, lowering his maroon eyelids. "Is it something that's more interesting than Bonnie's stuffed animals?"

"Hey!" Bonnie whimpered.

"…A-anyone know where the bathroom is in this place?" Teddy asked urgently.

"You're wearing it," Freddy interjected after listening to the conversation from afar.

Raising an eyebrow, Teddy glanced down at his diaper, then back up again. "...Yeah, riiight." he grumbled, picking at the sticky tabs so he could try ripping the thing off. "It won't budge!"

"Forget it, lad. Yer not gonna get yerself anywhere by doin' that. It'll jus' upset th' gals." Foxy said, throwing a block at the brown-orange bear cub, who simply ignored him and the others as he tried to tear off his diaper. Try as he might, Teddy soon realized it was all for naught. He was hopelessly stuck in diapers, and there really wasn't anything he could do about it. He crossed his arms and thought for a moment before he got an idea.

"Where do you think you're going?" Freddy asked as Teddy started to crawl away from them and towards the restrooms.

"To the bathroom… like a real person!"

Bonnie snickered, "He's soooo gonna get caught."

"Maybe not, actually." Freddy put down his blocks and got on all fours, following Teddy down the black and white checkered linoleum hallway. Blue and Foxy quickly followed, and while Bonnie was hesitant, he didn't want to be left behind. He looked and made sure that Mangle wasn't watching them and quickly crawled down the hallway, his frog-like legs dangling behind him like rubber. Bonnie couldn't help but feel a strange, lurking urgency within him, but he ignored it.

In minutes, Teddy finally found the men's' restroom. The others watched as he crawled into one of the stalls and tried to climb up on top of the big porcelain toilet in the stall.

"Ted, me matey, yer too short ta even get up thar..." Foxy tried to reason with him, but Teddy wasn't listening.

Not wanting to feel left out from the group, Bonnie piped up. "Hey! I'm still pretty tall! Maybe I can help you up there!" he chimed, crawling over. Freddy, Foxy, and Blue suddenly got looks of horror on their faces as the purple rabbit crouched down and mustered up all the strength in his baby muscles to get up in a standing position.

"Uhh…Bonn? I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Freddy warned, his blue eyes widening in dread of what was to come. Bonnie ignored him, however, and tried getting to his feet, grunting laboriously. He had somehow forgotten that his ability to walk was gone, and even standing up was a difficult task.

"Ugh…nnngh…wait…" He paused, suddenly going stiff.

Teddy sighed, "Hey!...What's wrong with you?"

Bonnie blushed hotly, backing away slightly. "N-nothing…"

Before the others could ask what the problem was, Blue suddenly started to crack up. He pointed to the back of Bonnie's diaper and proclaimed tauntingly, "Awwww, did baby make a messy in his diapey? We tried to warn you!~"

"Nooooo!" Bonnie wailed, feeling the awfully heavy load in his diaper weighing him down. Foxy couldn't help but chuckle at the poor rabbit's predicament as he covered his nose, "That's disgustin'!"

"VICTORY!" Teddy exclaimed loudly. While Blue and Foxy laughed at Bonnie's misfortune, he had found a way to climb onto the seat of the toilet. Pleased with his achievement, he sat down on the edge, then scooted back a bit...a little more, a little more… Aaaand...! With a splash, he fell right into the bowl. "Ugh! Help!" he cried out, kicking and splashing around in the water.

All eyes were on him now. Then, much to Teddy's dismay, everyone started laughing so hard that their tummies hurt. Even Freddy couldn't help but snicker. Bonnie giggled, temporarily forgetting about his messy diaper…until he lost his balance and sat back with a sickening squish. After a few moments of shocked silence, the rabbit began to cry, sloppy tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Oyy…that's nasty…" cringed Foxy as he scooted away from the wailing bunny.

"Somebody get me out of here! I'm going to drown in this thing!" Teddy screamed, splashing around even more. He didn't notice that not only did his diaper become soggy from the water he was sitting in, but from another source as well. At that moment, Chica, Mangle, and Chi all rushed in after discovering that the babies were missing and hearing all the commotion.

"What are you all...OH MY—!" Chica's hand flew to her beak in shock. She quickly pulled Teddy out of the toilet and removed his waterlogged diaper before soaping him off in one of the sinks while Mangle and Chi gathered up the others.

"Just what did you think you were doing?!" Chica asked, a mix of anger and worry lacing her tone as she toweled him off. Teddy's face was bright red, "I was just TRYING to go to the bathroom!"

"Teddyyyy… you know that you're too small to use the big people potty! That's why we put you in a diaper!" she scolded, getting a scoff and an eyeroll in response. He glared at her.

"Well then, looks like you got what you wanted. I don't need to go anymore…"

"Good!"

"Awww, what's wrong sweetpea?" Mangle cooed, putting her hands on Bonnie's waist and lifting him into the air. Her nose wrinkled a little when she detected the foul odor emanating from his diaper. "Bonnie Bunny!" she exclaimed, making him whimper in shame. "Goodness! You positively reek! Did you make a stinky, dear?"

Bonnie only cried harder at this, pressing his face into the fur of her chest and wetting it with his tears. He continued to squall as Mangle peeled back the elastic of his diaper and nodded. "I think you did, honey. Don't cry, darling. We'll get you cleaned up right away, okay little guy?"

"Blue Bon Bunny!" Blue cringed when he heard Chi use his full name. He gulped, looking up and seeing her towering over him with her hands on her curvy hips and sporting a stern expression. "Don't call me that…" he growled. "You know I hate it when you call me by my real name!"

"Exactly!" she replied tartly, picking him up gently but roughly. "I'm very disappointed in you, Bluey. How could you just run away like that? You had me worried sick for a little while! I thought something terrible had happened to you! And worse yet, you were making fun of poor Bonnie over there!"

Blue winced; her tone was so cutting and caustic, it almost made him want to cry. He dropped his chin to his chest guiltily, not saying a word as she stomped out of the bathroom, with every intention of putting him in time-out.

Half an hour later, they were all confined to a playpen in the dining area…and this time, all three of the girls were watching them with keen, attentive eyes. Chica didn't think that they hadn't done something to earn them a spanking, so the next level down in terms of punishment was to be monitored inside a playpen at all times to avoid any more similar incidents. Blue, however, hadn't gotten away so easily with his punishment. Chi had given him five swats on the rear, which was enough to leave him rubbing his diapered, stinging bottom for the rest of playtime. The tears in his eyes were shed, melting down his cheeks and ruining his makeup. He was a sullied, hormonal, bad-tempered mess for the rest of the afternoon.

Things only got worse for the five toddlers when the ladies returned, holding rubber duckies, towels, and bottles of bubble soap.

"Bathtime!"

**~X—X~**

**...Am I the only one who imagines baby Toy Bonnie/Blue still with makeup on? **

**He's a fabulous little baby, ain't he? :3**

**This may just be my new favorite chapter...and definitely the longest. For now, anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed this Toy-esque chapter!~**

**Also, here's a new thing I'll probably start doing, since every other author in existence is doing it...Q&A! :D**

**For this chappie, here's a toughie...who's the cutest out of all the babies? ^w^**

**(My votes are tied between Bonnie, Freddy, and Blue X3)**

**One more thing before we wrap things up here...I just wanted to sincerely thank you guys for all the support, kind reviews, and follows/faves you guys have given me! I'm not kidding when I say that I wasn't expecting people to like this story as much as Four Animatronics and a Baby. But then again, you guys never cease to surprise me with these things! But in all seriousness, thank you so much for being here and riding the Baby Boom bandwagon! I would give a shoutout to each and every one of you if I could, but there's just too many of you to count. I love you guys!~**


	9. Rub a Dub Dub, Fazbears in the Tub

**Another shoutout to Ira Wolph! This gal is the coolest person you'll ever meet~ **

**laixcreepy . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - Baby - Bonbon – 506199120**

**laixcreepy . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - Chica - Chicken – 506239890**

**www . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - Bathtime - 507127285**

**Shoutout to FNAFLOVER2015 once again for more artwork he did! **

**fnaflover2015 . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - Freddy - Nap - Time – 506168491**

**Also thank Drawdrop for the fanart of Blue and Teddy she did! **

**drawdrop . deviantart art / Blue - and - Teddy – 506342904**

**And finally, thank this person (I'm not sure if they have an account here) for their fanart as well!~**

**www . deviantart art / Baybe - picture - 506869788**

**Again, thank you guys so much. I really don't deserve this ;w; **

**And now...onward with chapter nine!**

"NONONONONONONONONOOOO!"

"Come on Foxy, it's just a bath!"

"NOOO! I DON'T WANNA DROWN!"

Mangle sighed in frustration as she tried lowering Foxy into the soapy water, only for him to cling to her arm and pedal his legs in the air wildly. "Water is not going to hurt you. You're a pirate, aren't you? You should love the sea."

"Well, this pirate don't, lassie!" Foxy began to sob, tears of fright rolling down his cheeks. "M-mama, M-MAMA!" he stammered out.

Mangle smiled. "Oh, you want mommy, don't you? Here."

The vixen passed the crying fox over to Chica, who was busy scrubbing Bonnie's ears with a washcloth. The chicken made a clicking noise of sympathy and took Foxy into her arms, holding him close to her heart as she stroked his head lovingly. "Awww, what's the matter, Foxy?"

"I…I don't like water, mama…" Foxy whimpered, not caring if Teddy and Blue were staring at him like he was an idiot. "I don't like it! I…I feel like I'll drown!"

"Oh, poor baby…you won't drown, I promise! The water's not going to hurt you. If anything, it will make you feel better and cleaner. Baths are nice…especially if they have bubbles, like this one." Chica couldn't help but giggle; Foxy's subconscious fear of water was illogical, considering that he was a pirate. She saw the tears bobbling in his eyes and used her thumb to wipe them away. "You ready to try it now?"

"A-aye…" Foxy nodded, sniffling.

Chica smiled and hugged him, "Good! I'll be right here, okay? I promise that you won't drown. I'll make sure of it. Mommy's here; and she's not going anywhere, alright?"

"Tch…'mommy'…" Teddy scoffed, earning a glare from Mangle.

"Okay…down you go!" Chica carefully lowered Foxy into the bathwater beside Bonnie and Freddy, making soft, comforting hushing noises when he began to squirm and cry out again. "There we go. See? Now was that so bad that you had to make a big fuss about it?" she asked with a knowing, motherly grin.

"I s'pose nawt…" Foxy replied, dipping his hands into the water. He had to admit; he enjoyed the warmth of the water and the sensation of the sudsy bubbles tickling his sides. Chica was right; this was nice. He looked up at her and beamed, "Thank ye, mama!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Good for you! You conquered your fear!" The yellow chicken cheered, pecking his forehead with a kiss. Foxy's smile grew as a warm, fuzzy feeling of accomplishment welled up in his chest. He had never felt so proud of himself before. It made him feel so glad to have impressed his mommy- _**Chica**_…and conquered his phobia of water.

"My makeup AND my life are ruined…RUINED, I TELL YOU!" Blue wailed as Chi scrubbed away the runny mascara and now gluey, wet blush off his face with a washcloth. "Oh, if only I had put on a waterproof rouge foundation! I bet I look hideous! Do I look hideous?!"

"Frankly, I don't see a difference." Freddy laughed, earning a glare from the crying blue bunny, whose fat, sloppy tears mixed with his inky, purple-looking face and formed damp circles on his cheeks before dripping into the shallow bathwater below. This also earned him a swat on the hand from Chica, making him cry out in pain. "Mommy! Why'd you do that?!"

"What did I say about being rude, Freddy?" The chicken asked, cornering him with her stern gaze. The bear cub sighed, rubbing his stinging hand as he turned to look at Blue.

"Sorry," he mumbled, halfheartedly. Blue didn't say anything; he simply crossed his arms, gave his signature huff, and continued to glare at everyone around him. Freddy rolled his eyes at the blue rabbit's haughtiness and glanced over at Bonnie, whose eyes were practically vibrating with childlike wonder as he placed a mound of bubbles on top of his head and coated his chin with some as well. Bonnie giggled and cooed happily as the bubbles popped and fizzed exuberantly on his head and face, sending tingles up his spine and causing even more laughter from the enchanted purple bunny. Freddy then looked over and saw Chica lovingly washing Foxy, who smiled and closed his eyes in relaxation as his mommy delicately scrubbed his fur with shampoo.

Freddy rolled his eyes and sighed in boredom. Blue and Teddy were being cleaned by Chi and Mangle, Chica was busy with Foxy, and Bonnie was having WAY too much fun with the bubbles to start up a conversation with.

Curious, and having nothing else to entertain himself with, Freddy began to pat his palms against the water, watching the ripples and splashes in awe. He couldn't help but chuckle as he twirled his fingers around in the water, creating a mini whirlpool. He hadn't realized how relaxing this really was. He was surrounded by tiny, billowing avalanches of bubbles and plastic toys, and there were the loveliest of strawberry scents wafting up from the warm water. It was the perfect bath. Any other baby would feel like they were in a magical, pink, watery heaven right now. He barely even noticed when Chica finished washing Foxy and started scrubbing him off as well.

All good things have to come to an end at some point, though, and that included bathtime. After draining the water, the girls quickly toweled off each baby, rediapered them, and carried them into the dining area to be deposited back inside the playpen.

"Ugh, taking care of five kids is harder than I thought," Chi groaned, slumping down in her chair. "And we can't even put them down for a nap since the crib is way too small to fit all five of them. What are we gonna do?"

Chica thought for a moment, before a wide grin stretched across her beak. "I've got it! Why don't we go shopping for them?"

Mangled tilted her head in interest. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'm in!"

"Same here," Chi agreed.

"Great! We need to stock up on diapers and formula anyways. We can buy them some cute baby clothes and toys, too! Oh, this will be so much fun." Chica squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"But what about the boys?" Chi asked. "There's no way we'd be able to handle them AND shop at the same time."

"Hmm…you're right…"

"Why don't we ask Mike to babysit?" Mangle suggested.

"Nah, it's his day off today. He won't be back until tomorrow. Buuut…" Chica giggled. "I think the mall has a daycare somewhere near the baby goods department…"

"And…done!" Blue proclaimed happily as he added the finishing touches to his face with the makeup kit Chi had given him earlier as an apology gift. "There! My face is beautiful once again!"

"Once again?" Freddy snickered. "When was it ever 'beautiful'?"

"You shut your thumb-sucking mouth, Fazbear, or I'll make you wish you had your 'mommy' by your side to give you hugs and cuddles while she kisses away all the boo-boos I give you," The blue bunny retorted with a glare, hiding his makeup kit underneath a pile of stuffed animals and preening his fur. Blue was always sensitive when it came to his appearance…especially when it was insulted.

Freddy rolled his eyes, chucking a toy at the blue rabbit. "Go ahead and make fun of me all you want, Blue. At least I didn't have my butt spanked by my girlfriend."

Blue's face was bright red from an unhealthy mix of anger and embarrassment. "…Mama's Boy."

"Brat."

"Berenstain Bear."

"Easter Bunny."

"Winnie the Pooh."

"Dude-Looks-Like-a-Lady."

"Tha's enough, both of ye!" Foxy cut in, breaking up the argument. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Yer both actin' like infants."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Teddy injected as he tried to read one of the baby books he'd found on the floor of the playpen, only to discover within seconds of opening the book that he was completely illiterate. "It's a little too late for that, Foxy. We ARE infants, as unfortunate as it is. I think that was already established when Bonnie fudged his pants earlier!"

At this, Bonnie blushed deeply at the memory of his messy diaper and whimpered, hiding behind Cottontail's ears. "You guuuys! Stop being mean to each other!"

"There's a difference between being mean and being just plain honest, darling." Blue said casually, picking up a plastic green rattle and shaking it out of boredom just as Chica walked up to the playpen. "Oh, hello there, Chicadee."

"Chica is just fine, Bluey." The chicken rolled her eyes before continuing. "Alright boys, we're running low on some things, thanks to you five, so the girls and I are going shopping, and we're taking you all with us."

"WHAT?!"

Chica winced at the loud volume of their collective gasps and screams of displeasure. Bonnie looked like he was just about to burst into tears again, and of course, the others were protesting against this idea.

"Not again!"

"You can't leave us there!"

"I'm not going!"

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" Blue began to bawl, his makeup once again ruined and smudged by his tears as he cried melodramatically.

"You're can't do this to us! You can't take us out in public looking like this!" Teddy proclaimed. "…Especially if you're taking us baby shopping!"

"You won't be out in public, though. You'll be in the mall's daycare center. I highly doubt anyone else that knows us will see you guys in there." Chica argued gently.

"Say what?!" Freddy squeaked. "Daycare? You can't be serious, mommy…" he glared when Teddy and Blue snickered from behind him. Suddenly, his eyes began to fill with tears and he whimpered out, "Y-you can't leave us there all alone!"

"Oh sweetie…" Chica murmured, leaning down into the pen and picking up Freddy to console him. "You won't be alone, I promise. There will be plenty of nice people there who are going to take care of all of you! And we won't be gone long, either. We just need to pick up some things so we can take care of you guys."

Freddy sniffled, wiping the irritating salty liquids from his eyes. "You're right…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's completely understandable, my sweet little honeybear." Chica pecked his forehead with a kiss. She then turned to look at the others sitting in the playpen looking up at her in horror. "Now, let's get you guys ready to go, shall we?"

**Aww...Freddy's gonna miss his mama. How sweet :3**

**(and yes, I made Foxy afraid of water. He just reminds me so much of a cat as an adult, and as a baby, he's like a little kitten. Cats hate water, and the irony is that Foxy is a pirate, sooo...) **

**I apologize for how short this chapter was, but better late than never, right? I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Just a heads up: there's a new poll on my profile page, so I'd appreciate it if you all went and voted!**~


	10. Golden Years

**Everyone who has a deviantart account...LISTEN UP! Go add Drawdrop and LaixCreepy...they are the best people in the world and have made me so unbelievably happy with all the fanart they're made for Baby Boom. GO FOLLOW THEM RIGHT NOW ;w;**

"Haha, this is just rich!" Golden Freddy doubled over from laughter as the Marionette finished retelling the story of the "sudden" regressions of Freddy and his friends. "This has to be our best prank yet!"

"Indeed…I suppose it is…" the Marionette replied calmly as he hovered in mid-air next to the yellow bear. His porcelain white face with glossy, rosy red cheeks and purple streaks changed his expression from amusement to that of annoyance. "…But don't you suppose you've taken it too far, Goldi?"

"Nah," Goldi said, shooing at the air with his paw. "I never take things too far. Besides, from what I've heard, Freddy and Foxy are calling Chica their 'mommy'…correct?"

"Yes, but don't you see what's happening?" the Marionette suddenly lashed out in a fit of rage. "This could start to damage their minds if we don't put an end to this!" he hissed.

Goldi seemed startled from the puppet's outburst, but recovered from the shock quickly and straightened his dark blue bowtie. "H-how do you mean?"

"Freddy's becoming a crybaby and rather clingy, and Foxy is starting to mentally accept the fact that Chica might be his real mother because of some past trauma with his actual, late birth mother. Not only that, but Bonnie is slowly becoming the same way! I'm not sure about Teddy and Blue yet, but I know that it won't be long for them, either!" the Marionette snarled, his normally happy painted-on smile inverting itself. "This isn't funny anymore, Goldi, and I no longer want to be a part of this gag."

"Oh come on Mari!" Goldi chuckled. "Can't take a joke, huh? I might be doing them a favor, actually. Chica's always wanted to be a mother, and they need her. Freddy and Foxy no longer have their mothers, and Bonnie…well…he's always been a mystery to me."

"That doesn't matter." the Marionette growled softly. "What matters is that you undo what you've done so everything can go back to normal before things get too out of hand."

"But we're having way too much fun, and clearly, so are they."

"Goldi…don't make me do it."

"What are you gonna do?" Goldi scoffed, crossing his arms and giving the puppet a doubtful look. He laughed, "Turn ME into a baby so I can get a taste of my own medicine?"

"Actually…" the Marionette smiled wickedly as his hand began to glow purple, and a music box began to play. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Goldi's eyes widened, "Wait wha-"

Before the golden-furred bear could finish, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed him and dissipated after a few seconds. All that was left of him was his bowtie and top hat…which now draped over him like a disassembled tent. Goldi emerged from the dark blue cloth of his hat, appearing much smaller and much younger. His eyes began to water and he screwed up his face in frustration, crying out,

"MARIIIIIIIIIII!"

~X-X~

"We're here!" sang Chi as she and the other two girls pushed the boys' strollers into the mall. Freddy and Teddy were sharing a double-seated stroller while Bonnie, Foxy, and Blue shared the triple-seat. They decided that since Freddy and Blue weren't quite getting along with each other, it would be best to keep them separate.

As expected, the mall was full of people, much to the dismay of Freddy and the other four toddlers. After stopping and ogling through the glass windows of some small shopping centers, the girls wheeled the strollers into the baby goods department. Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Teddy, and Blue all looked around in the store, which smelled like baby powder, clean linen, and the likes.

Teddy wrinkled his nose in masculine disgust at the overpowering stench of namby-pamby baby perfumes, sighing as he rested his elbow on the plastic tray of the stroller and propped his head up with his hand. "Oh boy…I can already tell this is going to be a horrible experience, isn't it?" he groaned, glancing over at his twin.

Freddy shrugged. "Well, we'll be in the daycare center, so they won't have to haul us around while they shop."

"Still…look at this place! It's like an infant's paradise! And almost everything in here is pink. If it's not pink, then it has babyish designs all over it. Either way, we're screwed." Teddy whimpered, looking at the displays of baby furniture and toys on the shelves.

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Would you rather be in the daycare, or be a model for the girls and try on baby doll dresses for the rest of the day?"

"Daycare," Teddy replied quickly, terminating the conversation from then on. After walking through half of the store, Chica and her friends finally arrived at the mini daycare. "'Tiny Tots Academy'? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" Chi chirped, leaning down and popping dark blue pacifiers into their mouths to quiet them. Chica and Mangle quickly followed suit, silencing Foxy with a yellow paci, Bonnie with a white paci, and Blue with a bright green paci. "Now be quiet, you guys, and no talking unless they're small, simple words. You can also make baby noises, but absolutely no talking in complete sentences, got it?"

"Okay," Freddy nodded obediently, kicking his little feet back and forth as he sucked on his binkie contentedly with an almost joyous expression on his face. Teddy wasn't as pleased to have such a bitter-tasting, rubbery piece of plastic stuck into his mouth without his permit, but for the sake of his own dignity, he nodded with heavy reluctance and let the paci bobble in his mouth as they were all taken into the daycare.

"Foxy?" Bonnie asked, slightly muffled from behind his pacifier. But Foxy wasn't listening. He was too busy shaking and jostling the set of colorful, plastic rainbow keys that Chica had given him. "Foxy!" Bonnie repeated, finally getting the fox's attention.

"Yeah, laddie?" Foxy answered, dropping the paci from his mouth so he could put one of the plastic keys in his mouth.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to ignore it. "What's…what's daycare like?"

"I dunno, mate. I've never been ta one meself." Suddenly, Foxy yanked the keys out of his mouth and frowned, seemingly disappointed. "Tis a lie! Th' red ones don't taste like strawberries at all!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes and turned away from the fox, playing with his feet and pulling at his purple socks as Chica and Mangle rolled their stroller up to the front desk, where a receptionist, a yellow cat, was waiting for them. Her name tag read "Hello! My name is Sunny".

"Hello there!" Sunny greeted them brightly, "What can I do for you today?"

"We're here to drop off our little ones while we go shopping. They're running low on some things." Chica explained, patting Blue on his head and making him growl unhappily.

"Of course!" Sunny nodded, handing Chica a clipboard, paper, and pen. "Please fill out these forms and we'll have your little ones enrolled in no time."

Chica nodded, and she, Mangle, and Chi were admitted to secured area of the daycare's interior to wait while one of the supervisors was summoned to formally enroll the baby Fazgang into their custody.

As Chica signed the paper, Blue pulled his paci out of his mouth and looked up at her, tugging on the hem of her apron. "Chica…please, I…um…I BEG you!" the blue bunny beseeched, his green eyes twinkling with desperation.

"Oh hush, Bluey. It's only for a couple hours." The chicken finishing signing and took the paper back to the front desk to let Sunny check it over.

"Alright m'am, everything looks in order! We'll take good care of your little ones." The yellow cat receptionist smiled, handing the paper over to her supervisor, who called out for one of the attendants as Chica, Chi, and Mangle said their goodbyes to the boys.

"Bye-bye, honeybear," Chica said softly, waving goodbye to Freddy, who immediately began to cry. Tears flew down his face and he shook his head wildly, clinging to her arm and pulling her towards him.

"N-no! Mommy, don't go! Please don't leave me!" The bear cub wailed, nuzzling his face into her apron. Chica 'awww'ed and knelt down, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm not leaving you, sweetiepie. It's just for a little while. I'll be back soon, I promise. Now, no more tears, okay?" she cooed, wiping away his tears with her thumb as she put his paci back in his mouth. "There we go. Now be a good boy, alright? And no more fighting with Blue; am I clear?"

Freddy nodded, his tears slowing as she kissed him on the cheek. "Good boy."

"See you later, Foxy." Mangle said as she crouched down next to the fox and held out her arms, as if she was asking for a hug. Foxy lowered his ears and pouted, crossing his arms and looking away from her. Mangle giggled, "What? Don't I get a hug, too?"

"I want a hug!" Bonnie squealed, holding out his arms to her. Mangle smiled and gave the little purple bunny a well-deserved snuggle before turning back to Foxy, who now felt another twinge of jealousy tick in his chest.

The little red fox sighed, "Fiiiiiiineee…but jus' this once! An' don't **ever** mention it again."

And it was the cutest, sweetest hug shared between two enemies in history.

~X-X~

"Well Goldi…looks like you're stuck this way for a while." the Marionette chuckled at the sight of baby Goldi, who was wearing nothing but a diaper, a pair of dark blue baby socks, and his oversized top hat. The flash of a camera went off, and more chuckles escalated. "And I want to remember every…single…moment of it."

Goldi furrowed his inky black eyes, glaring up at the puppet as stuffed his fingers into his mouth and drooled heavily. "I hate you…so, so much."

~X-X~

**So many people were wondering about Golden Freddy…well, there's your answer ;3 **

**And we also get to see what really turned some of the Fazgang members into babies. I've always imagined Golden Freddy as a huge prankster, and teams up with the Marionette often to pull the best pranks, since they're both magical beings. Looks like his "best prank yet" has backfired on him. xD**

**Here's a comment question: would you guys like to see Shadow Freddy and/or Shadow Bonnie incorporated into the story as well? :D**

**One more thing…after chapter eleven…get ready for a ride on the Feels Train, my lovelies…for we are about to experience some angsty turbulence in the next few chapters. All I'm going to give away is one thing…poor Foxy :(**


	11. Daycare Blues

**Hey everyone! Great news: Baby Boom has its own ask series on deviantart! You'll find it here:**

**www . conflictedquill . deviantart art / FNAF - Ask - FNAF - Babies - and - Mama - Chica - 508432810**

**And finally...HAVE SOME BABY GOLDI, EVERYONE!~**

**www . drawdrop . deviantart art / The - Prankster - 508501326**

**laixcreepy . deviantart art / Colored - Page - 2 - 508053833**

**(Remember, remove the spaces and you're good to go!)**

**~X-X~**

"Alright, little ones!" Sunny gushed as she knelt down next to the boys and put her hands in her lap. "Are you ready to have some fun and make some new friends with the other children in the nursery?" she didn't give them a chance to reply and stood up, calling out for one of the attendants. "Sparky! Can you come here please? We have some new arrivals!"

A female dog then entered the room. She had yellow and brown fur with bright green eyes, and was wearing a professional blue daycare worker's outfit with overalls. "Yes?"

"Please help me take our new guests to the playroom with the others." Sunny then started pointing and addressing each baby Fazgang member. "That's Freddy, that's Foxy, that's Bonnie, that's Teddy, and that's Bluey, according to their mothers."

"Yes m'am!" Sparky gave her supervisor a dutiful salute before bending down to make eye contact with Teddy. "Well hello there, Cutie!"

Teddy said nothing, but glared at her and bit down on his pacifier. Sparky tilted her head and pouted, as if she was the one who was moping. "Awww, come on now, I'm your friend! Let's get you and your playmates to the playroom, okay?" the yellow and brown dog cooed, bopping him on the nose playfully before she and Sunny pushed both strollers into the playroom.

The playroom was like any other ordinary daycare for young children; it was cheerfully painted a restful light blue with checkered spots of pink, yellow and aqua-green, and the floor was made of faded orange carpeting, currently being occupied by toddlers running around helter-skelter and crawling infants of all ages. Soft toys were scattered about the carpet and being thrown around or drooled on by the younger tots.

The Fazgang looked on in dread and horror, squirming frantically as they were each lifted out of their strollers and plopped down onto the soft carpet. Blue tried to climb back into his stroller, but was gently pulled away by Sparky. He spit out his paci and screamed his disagreement, wailing loudly; this was his only way of communicating with these bumbling women since he wasn't allowed to speak.

"Woah, calm down there, cutie!" Sparky chuckled, scooping up Blue and hugging him tight in an effort to comfort him. "What's wrong? Did you leave your favorite toy in there?"

"No!" Blue exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut. At least there was one word he could use without his true age being revealed.

Sparky blinked, but nodded. "Well then, there's really no need to cry, is there? Here, go play with your little friends. That will make you feel better." The yellow and brown dog said with a giggle as she lowered the pouting blue bunny to the carpet. She patted his head, then left with Sunny to pack away the strollers.

Blue sniffled unhappily, crossing his arms and wiping away his tears. "I can't believe this."

"It'll be alright, Blue," Freddy spoke up. "As long as we keep our mouths shut, we'll blend in perfectly with the other babies. No one will suspect a thing."

"He's right, maties." Foxy chipped in, likeminded. "Jus' try an' act natural when th' adults come around…like now!" he popped his paci back into his mouth and smiled charmingly as he swung his plastic toy keys around, waiting for one of the attendants to pass him by. "Goo-goo!"

The others couldn't help but snicker after the gullible attendant had been warded off, making Foxy frown. "Shut up! It worked, didn't it?"

"It did…" Freddy grinned. "It's just that…well…"

"What?"

"Your diaper's wet."

Foxy's face turned bright red as he looked down at himself and noticed that his diaper was indeed soggy. "Aye…so it is…" he growled, throwing the multicolored keys at Freddy. "I hate ye, Fazbear."

"I love you too, Foxy!"

**~X-X~**

"You're despicable, Mari."

"Smile, baby! Smile for papa!" Mari cooed, raising the camera and pointing it down at the little yellow bear cub. Goldi pasted a sick smile on his face and Mari grinned giddily, "Perfect!" He snapped a few shots of him and looked over his camera with a particularly nasty smile on his face.

"Crawl, baby. Crawl so Papa Mari can take pictures of you at your best. Give me an endearing pose; I want to see your sweet inner child. I'll have an album of you acting cute and adorable. Papa Mari will have these pictures to remember when you were his precious little baby. From now on I'm going think of you as the sweet, innocent little baby in these photos. I'm never going to let you forget these pictures either, Goldi-baby…not ever!"

Goldi whimpered and morosely crept around the floor with his head hung low while Mari laughed and taunted him. It was far, far, worse that he had imagined. Mari photographed him playing with rattles, sucking on bottles and pacifiers, chewing stuffed animal toys, and lying on his back and sucking and playing with his toes.

"Wait here for a minute, my sweet little Teddybear. I'll be right back. I know something you would look positively adorable in~" Mari said, putting down the camera. He returned a minute later with a bulky yellow garment over one arm and said, "We'll put you in this and I'll have some more cute baby pictures of you to treasure forever!~"

Mari sat him up and slipped the garment over his head, buttoning it down the back. Goldi looked down to see what he was dressing him in and was horrified to see he was putting him in a baby doll dress. It was an infant's yellow satin party dress and had a crinoline petticoat attached beneath. The skirt was extremely short and stood out stiffly at the waist, exposing his diapers completely, much to Goldi's dismay. "It can't get any worse than this…"

It could. Mari finished the dress off by tying a large bow in front at waist height before he sat him down on the floor on his hands and knees. The stiff petticoat forced the skirt up in back as Goldi crept along, exposing his padded bottom. Mari laughed and moved behind him with the camera, saying, "That's it, darling! That's the picture I've been looking for! Now freeze!"

There was the sound of the camera clicking and whirring as the camera took picture after picture of his degradation. Goldi twitched in anger as Mari shouted excitedly, "Oh! I have an idea! Oh, this will be an adorable shot!~"

Mari arranged Goldi in a new pose, and then stepped back so he could take the next picture. He snapped a few pictures before noticing that in all the shots, Goldi was doing nothing but moping and pouting the entire time. He giggled, "Ohh, someone's frowning! We need something to cover up your mouth, mister. I know! I'll give you your binkie back. Then it won't matter whether you're frowning or not, darling!"

The clown-faced puppet plopped a pacifier in Goldi's mouth and smiled beatifically at the effect it produced. Goldi wobbled on his hands and legs a bit and managed to hold his position until Mari had finished snapping photos of him. He glanced at the lace framing his face and whimpered from behind the pacifier, praying that this would be over soon.

When Mari finished documenting his humiliation, he lowered the camera to admire the outcome of most of the photos. "Alright, baby Goldi, you wait here while I go get some more props, okay?"

Emotionally exhausted, Goldi dropped to the floor and curled up in a fetal ball as the clown-like puppet teleported out of the room. He sucked on the pacifier with his eyes closed and concentrated on the agreeable and somewhat comforting sensations that the binkie producing to help him feel better. He had given up; his will had broken and all the fight had gone out of him. "Now I know what it feels like to be Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie right about now…" he thought, cringing. "What have I done?!"

When the puppet returned, Mari took pictures him wearing bibs, bonnets, and onesies that were all colors of the rainbow. He tormented Goldi by making him act every inch a baby until he no longer cared what he did or what the puppet said about him.

But it didn't take long for Goldi to overload emotionally. During the final few shots, tears gathered in his eyes and his bottom lip began to wobble threateningly. Mari noticed this and put down the camera just as Goldi began to bawl, unable to contain himself any longer. The slender black puppet knelt down next to him and hugged the yellow bear cub tightly while whispering, "It's okay, Teddybear …I'm done taking pictures of you now. It's all over. I promise. Shhh…let it all out, baby…"

Goldi couldn't believe the sudden change in Mari's personality; one moment he was cruel to him and belittled him every chance he got, and the next moment he was as kindhearted and loving as he had ever been. But that didn't really matter to him right now. Goldi continued to wail loudly, his inky black eyes dripping with uncontrolled tears that spilled down his cheeks and dribbled onto the puppet's suit. Mari didn't seem to mind, though, and simply continued to rub Goldi's back while he cried his heart and soul out…eventually into a nap.

**~X-X~**

"Oh my gosh!" Chica squealed, holding up a baby-sized baseball outfit with the words "Mommy's Little Slugger" printed on the chest. "Isn't this just precious?"

"Adorable!" Chi gushed in agreement. "But look at this one!" the toy cooed, lifting up another baby outfit. It was gold and purple, and just like the baseball outfit, it read in pretty purple letters "Mommy's Little Dunker" on it. "The boys would look absolutely darling in these!"

"Look at this one," Mangle giggled, holding up a white footfall outfit with red letters that spelled out "Mommy's Little Touchdown" on the bib. Each outfit had a number one printed on the back of them to show off that they were "number one" to their mommies. "This would be perfect for Foxy to wear."

"Nah, THIS would be him," Chica then held up a red onesie with a picture of a baby pirate on the bib with the words "Mommy's Little Pirate" on the front. "See what I mean?"

"Awww! You're right, sis! It IS alot of fun shopping for them!" Chi giggled. "And the best part is they have no idea we're planning on buying all these clothes for them."

"They will when they wear them for the first time." Mangle joked, earning a laugh from all three girls.

**~X-X~**

"There you go, sweetiepie. All clean and dry again!" Sparky cooed as she finished changing a horribly embarrassed Foxy's diaper and taped him into a new one. She then sat him down on the floor and ruffled the fur on his head, "Now go play and have fun with your friends, okay?"

Foxy rolled his eyes, but nodded and crawled back towards the others, who were waiting for him with smug looks on each of their faces. "Shut up."

"We didn't say anything, dear~" Blue smirked.

"Ye were going ta anyways."

"Tsk, tsk, Foxy-Woxy…always making the rudest of assumptions. I suppose I should expect that from a "pirate"…though I don't think any real pirate should have a fear of water."

Foxy growled, narrowing his yellow eyes dangerously. Teddy put a hand on Blue's shoulder, "Take it easy, Blue. He's been through enough."

"…When are they coming back?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Bonnie, who was in the corner hugging Cottontail to his chest tightly while rocking back and forth anxiously. The purple bunny whimpered, "They said they would be back…why haven't they come back yet?!"

"It's okay, Bonn. Momm- …_**Chica**_…said that they would be back to pick us up soon." Freddy tried his best to reassure the fretful rabbit, patting his back in a form of masculine comfort. He smiled, "Don't worry."

"Alright, babies! I hate to interrupt playtime, but it's naptime now!" Sparky's voice sang as she approached the group, chuckling as she continued, "And my, aren't you five a bunch of talkative little ones. I could have sworn you five were talking like adults! Oh well, I don't think it matters. Come on everyone! Upsie-daisy!"

One by one, they were all carried off by different attendants to their assigned cribs (which luckily neighbored one another, making private adult communication a whole lot easier for them). As soon as their attendants had left them in the cribs, Teddy whispered out, "Okay…coast is clear for now. Rule number one…don't. Fall. Asleep."

Minutes later, **EVERYONE** had fallen asleep, against Teddy's rules…everyone except for Bonnie. He cuddled the soft velveteen fabric of Cottontail to his chest and sucked on his paci for comfort while the attendant tucked the blankie over him. He still missed Chica and the other girls…but especially Chica. He lay in the crib with huge unblinking eyes for a few minutes before the lids became too heavy to keep open and he drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber like the others.

**~X-X~**

**Sparky the Dog, anyone? ;)**

**(Sparkythedogwasanoldfivenightsatfreddysrumorwhensomeonephotoshoppedascreenshotfromthegameandmadeupanewanimatronic...IdontownSparkybytheway) **

**…and yes, my version of Sparky is a girl.**

**Lastly: people were freaking out when I said at the end of the last chapter that we'd be going for a ride on the Feels Train soon and that Foxy's going to be needing all the love and support he can get. Someone was even worried about Foxy "dying"... what?! I'd never do that to the best and most badass animatronic, who's also as cute as a kitten as a baby! XD**

**Don't worry...everything will be revealed in the next chapter. ;)**

**(Also, comment question: do you guys feel bad for Goldi, or does he deserve everything that's coming to him?)**

**Until next time!~**


	12. Slipping Away

**Poor baby Goldi…everyone says that he deserved what he got in the last chapter, even if it was a little much xD**

**Oh well! As an author, it's my job to humiliate the main characters/antagonists as much as possible :3**

**Also, shoutout to Purest of Hearts, Humor Is NOT For Losers, and squeakyhammer for making some more adorable fanart!**

** : / / s3 . amazonaws colorslive / jpg _ 512x512 / 2636091 - - VTuL1UEDXWyVYRe . jpg**

** : / / fc06 . deviantart fs70 / i / 2015 / 023 / a / 6 / a _ bunch _ of _ babies _ for _ kudley _ by _ comedicartdoesexist - d8f5lwe . jpg**

** : / / squeakyhammer . deviantart art / FOR - BABY - BOMB - 509102158**

**Let's begin chapter twelve, shall we? **

**~X-X~**

And just like that, Bonnie found himself being shaken awake by one of the attendants. He opened his eyes and saw his attendant peering down at him with a wide smile on her face. "Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead! Your mommy's come back to pick you up and take you home."

Bonnie fluttered his eyelids rapidly, trying to dust away the cobwebs of sleep. He gave Cottontail an involuntary squeeze as he was sat upright by the attendant and lifted into her arms. He was still feeling pretty sleepy, so with one arm wrapped tightly around his stuffed bunny and the other around the attendant's neck, he closed his eyes and drowsed over her shoulder as she and the other attendants carried the rest of the baby Fazgang to the front desk, where Bonnie heard familiar voices ring in his head as he dozed off again.

"Here we go! Time to go back to your mamas, everyone!" One of the attendants cooed.

"M-mama?" A tired Freddy asked croakily, blinking his eyes open and rubbing them gently to wake himself up. His vision was slightly blurry as he looked up and saw a familiar yellow figure holding its arms out towards him welcomingly. Freddy exploded with happiness and relief and tears started to stream down his face as he reached out towards the now clear figure. "M-MAMA! MOMMY!" he gushed, overjoyed at the very sight of her.

"There's my sweet little honeybear!" the yellow chicken crowed, stealing him from the attendant and wrapping her arms around him protectively like the mother hen she was. Chica noticed that Freddy had started to bawl upon seeing her for the first time in several hours and giggled, "Awww…did someone miss his mommy?"

"Mama," Freddy replied simply, sniffling as he gripped her bib tightly and nestled his head into her shoulder. "Mama."

Once the exchange was made, the Fazgang left the daycare in their strollers once more…this time, with many shopping bags hanging from the handles and from the ladies' wrists. As soon as they were out of earshot of the daycare, Chi bent down and whispered to Blue as she pushed the stroller along, "Why can't you call me your Mommy?"

Blue glared up at her, trying to look menacing…but his babyish face as well as his girly makeup only made him appear even more adorable than before. "Why would I EVER want to call you that?"

"Number one…I pretty much am and always have been a mom to you…and number two…why not? I think it would be cute!"

Blue's face turned bright red as Teddy burst out giggling. "Stop laughing!" The blue bunny screeched at the cackling orange-brown bear cub, who merely ignored him and doubled over from laughter. Blue glanced back up at Chi. "And no…I'm not going to call you that! Not ever!"

"Ye sure 'bout that, matey?" chuckled Foxy, who was wedged in between Freddy and Bonnie in their stroller (the girls had switched their seats again, wanting to avoid any more catfights). He shrugged, "I call Chica me mother, 'n so does Freddy. Thar's no shame in it."

"I don't care!" Blue huffed, crossing his arms all pouty-like. "I'm not going to end up like you and that mama's boy over there."

"Bluey, be nice!" Chi said warningly.

"It's true!" the small blue rabbit retorted, waving his paws in the air. "He's becoming one of those little babbling, drooling morons we were forced to interact with at the daycare!"

Freddy, who had been listening to the whole conversation, frowned and tried his best to hide his tears. He pulled down the sunshade over his seat and wept silently in the dark while Blue got quite an earful from the ladies.

**~X-X~**

Mari sighed, guilt bubbling up in his chest as he covered the sleeping baby Goldi with a blanket. The poor thing had cried himself to sleep, and it was all his fault. He felt pretty awful for how he had treated him earlier. He knew he had taken it too far when Goldi had started to cry…something he had never seen the yellow bear do in years. He lied. He wasn't going to "treasure" all those photos "forever"…he was going to burn them, or at least do whatever he could to destroy them. He only wanted Goldi to learn his lesson, and at this point, he knew he had. It wouldn't be necessary to humiliate him any further by blackmailing him with the baby photos…so long as he was a good baby from now on.

Oh yes. You read right. He was **definitely** keeping Goldi a baby…for as long as it would take. He wasn't going to let him get away with his crimes THAT easily. Though he could turn Goldi back to normal at will, Mari still had one other thing on his mind. He didn't know kind of magic Goldi had used on the Fazgang to turn them into infants…nor did he know how to use such magic. Therefore…they would have to survive a couple more weeks or more as babies until he decided when Goldi's punishment was over. It was a selfish idea, but Goldi still needed an attitude adjustment.

Besides…Goldi was right. Freddy and Foxy were enjoying the treatment thus far, as were Bonnie and Chica. What good would it be to take away that joy?

"Speaking of which…" Mari murmured to himself, a little grin making its way across his painted mask. "Perhaps I should check in on our little friends. Maybe a playdate with the others would make Goldi feel better, too! Oh, this shall be plenty of fun~"

**~X-X~**

After the Fazgang had returned to the pizzeria, Blue was sentenced to a five-minute timeout in the corner of the playpen while the girls went to the Cove/nursery for some "renovating". Meanwhile, Freddy, Teddy, Foxy, and Bonnie were lying on the floor of the pen, doing a puzzle together. Strangely, Freddy was having trouble matching each puzzle piece in its fitting place, and often mixed them up. Not only that, but he had lost count of the number of pieces and was unable to recount them in his mind. It became more and more apparent until he finally gave up and went to sulk in the corner…completely ignoring Blue as he crawled to the opposite corner of the pen.

"Guys…is it just me…or is Freddy acting kinda weird?" Bonnie whispered after making sure that the bear was occupied with some of the blocks and stuffed animals in the corner.

Foxy nodded, "Yeah…the lad's been real quiet e'er since we got back. I think I even heard 'em cryin' on th' way back 'ere."

"Maybe Blue was right." Teddy spoke up, immediately earning glares from the fox and bunny. He put his paws up defensively, "Woah, woah…not like THAT. I mean he's starting to become one of…well…them."

"Are ye sure?" Foxy inquired, worry lacing his piratey accent.

"Pretty sure…" Teddy trailed off, his dark purple-blue eyes shifting towards the corner where Freddy sat. His eyes widened, and after a moment of silence, he whispered, "Is…Is Freddy talking to his stuffed animals?"

"No…I don't think so…" Bonnie perked up one ear and listened carefully. "He's not talking…he's babbling."

"What?!"

"Th-that can't be right!" Foxy whisper-yelled. "Has the lad gone crazy?"

"He could be losing the ability to talk. I don't think it's anything more major than that, though." Teddy said softly.

"But…but it's only been two days…how can he be turning into an actual baby so quickly?" Bonnie asked in an equally soft tone.

Teddy thought for a moment. "It's probably because he's started calling Chica his mother. And since he and his baby body share one mind, the strain could be too much for him to handle."

Foxy looked even more worried than before at this. "N-no! I call Chica me mother, too! What if I start actin' just like 'im?!"

"My best advice is to stop calling Chica your mom if you want to avoid…uhh…that." Teddy shook his head. "Now you know why Blue and I haven't given into this. We know what can happen."

Playtime was quiet for the rest of the afternoon until Mangle came out and gave everyone a snacktime bottle of milk before she hurried back into the Cove/nursery to continue redecorating with Chica and Chi. Blue served his time for timeout and was finally allowed back into the group, even though he continued to ignore everyone like he always did.

It was only a couple hours later when Mangle noticed the time. "Oh gosh…we'd better go."

"Go? Why?" Chica asked as she added the finishing touches to the boys' new "nursery".

"Tomorrow's Monday, remember? We have to get back to work…ALL of us."

"But…how are you guys going to handle Teddy and Blue AND work at the same time? It sounds impossible."

"We'll manage…because they'll be part of our show!" Chi squealed, posing next to Mangle. "Teddy and Blue can interact with the kids while we educate them on how to take care of babies! It's that easy. The boss definitely won't mind."

"A-are you sure?" Chica asked uncertainly. "Because I can still babysit them if you need me to."

"No. You've already got three little ones on your hands…five against one would be a huge responsibility. Besides…they've both been nothing but rude all day. I think this would be the perfect punishment." Mangle said with a smirk.

Chica gave them a funny look before shaking her head and sighing. "Well…okay." The three women were interrupted when a pair of familiar faces teleported into the room.

"Hello, ladies!~" Mari greeted. "Goldi and I just wanted to stop by and say hello, and perhaps even stay for a playdate!"

Goldi, who was currently strapped into a baby carrier on Mari's chest, nodded, blushing as he tried to hide his face from view. Chica gasped, "Oh my goodness…Goldi?! Is that really you?"

"Yes…my little golden star has some things he'd like to say. Isn't that right, teddybear?"

Goldi sighed. "I…I have a confession to make…it was me that turned Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Teddy, and Blue all into babies…I did it as a prank, but it got out of hand and…and…now I guess you could say that karma's kicked me right in my baby butt. I'm sorry."

"**_YOU_** did this to them?!" Chica exclaimed angrily, making everyone in the room jump. "You turned them into babies and you're making them call me mommy all for a **_PRANK_**?!"

Goldi winced at her tone, but tried his best to keep calm. "Y-yes…"

"Chill out, Chics," Mangle soothed. "He said he was sorry…"

"And he is," Mari chimed in. "In fact…I've decided that this will be his punishment for doing so. He's going to be treated and cared for exactly like Freddy and the others are right now, for as long as it takes."

Chica breathed in and out until she had calmed herself and returned to a normal disposition. "Okay…that's fine, but…when will THEY turn back to normal?" she asked, eyeballing Goldi.

"It shouldn't be long. I only intended this prank to last a couple weeks, at the most…but…" Goldi paused, his tone going somber. "They may only be babies physically, but it could do severe damage if you baby them too much."

"…What do you mean?" Chica asked quietly.

"Alright…here's how this spell of mine works: if they're still adults mentally by the time the spell's effects are over, they're turn back to normal." Goldi said, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

"…And if they aren't?"

"Like I said, it can cause serious damage. If they don't still have their real minds by the time the spell wears off…they'll be babies forever."

**~X-X~**

**You do not want to upset Mama Chica.**

**I repeat**

_**YOU DO NOT UPSET MAMA CHICA.**_

**Next Stop: Feels Train!**

**(and maybe even some shadowy guest stars...or a tiny puppet... ;D)**


	13. Tiny Puppet, Shadows, & Foxy's Nightmare

**Warning: The end of this chapter contains past memories depicting graphic character death. If you are sensitive to this type of material, then please feel free to skip the ending.**

**Here's chapter thirteen...the dreaded Feels Train chapter! *spooky scary skeletons***

**I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to publish this chapter or not at first, since I kept tossing it back and forth. But after lots and LOTS of modification, typing, editing, and sore fingers (seriously, they're all bruised right now!)...here it is! I apologize if some scenes seem rushed or thrown in there for obvious reasons, as I'm definitely NOT that kind of author, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it anyways!~ :)**

**~X-X~**

"Hello, babies," a voice cooed patronizingly from behind. Freddy turned around and groaned when he saw Bonnie's shiny counterpart approaching them. "Have I missed anything?" he asked, fluttering his maroon eyelids "innocently".

"That's none of youw concewn, Bwoo…" Freddy mumbled, his newly-developed childish lisp revealing itself for the first time.

"Woah there, Stutter Baby. I was just curious," Blue laughed. "All bad blood aside…how ya doin', Fazzy? Need your dydee to be changed again by your mommy?"

Freddy said nothing, but continued giving him a hard stare.

"My, someone is feeling like his cranky old self, isn't he?" Blue smiled, lowering his eyelids to a half-lidded look.

Freddy growled lowly. "Jus' weave me awone…" he retorted, crawling away moodily.

"Aww, is baby getting fussy? Does he want his binkie or his wa-wa?" The blue rabbit continued to ham it up, holding up a lone pacifier and a stuffed animal and waving them in Freddy's face for emphasis while smirking nastily all the while. "Come on baby, say something!"

That was it. That was the final straw. With a battle cry, Freddy lunged at Blue, doing a flying tackle and pinning the rabbit to the ground. Blue squealed in pain as Freddy sat on him and pulled on his ears…hard. "How do YOU wike it now, Bwoo? Huh?! How does it fweel to be pwicked on and buwwied and huwt by o'ders?!" the bear cub asked, tugging back Blue's ears as tears streamed down his face.

Blue grunted, "GET OFF OF ME, YOU INFANTILE MORON!"

"NEVER!" Freddy's lisp suddenly vanished and he regained his tongue coordination just as the ladies (and Mari and Goldi) rushed into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is going on in he- OH MY GOODNESS! FREDDY! STOP! You're hurting him!" Chica exclaimed, leaning down into the playpen to break up the fight. "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO! I warned you about fighting with each other! One hour of timeout…both of you!" she scolded as she grabbed Freddy and pulled him away from Blue. She looked him dead in the eye with her powerful maternal gaze and growled, "Naughty Freddy! We do NOT hit, understand? That's a big, BIG no-no!"

Freddy's bottom lip began to wobble, his chest aching with fear and guilt for what he had done. "B-but…but Blue wouldn't leave me alone! He-"

"I don't care what he was doing to annoy you so badly…hitting is just NOT okay…period! Am I clear?"

"…Crystal clear…"

"Good." Chica then turned him over to face Blue, who was currently being held and comforted by Chi. "Now say you're sorry."

"…"

"Freddyyyy!"

"Sorry I hit you, Blue." Freddy mumbled half-heartedly. "…And pulled on your ears…and sat on you…and tried to bite you…"

"You what?!"

"Nothing!"

"There we go. See? Now was that so hard to do?" Chica asked, smiling and hugging him tightly. "Mama's proud of you, sweetie. But you're still getting that timeout."

"Goodness…" Mari interrupted, laughing. "I didn't think that Freddy of all people would lash out like that!"

"Wait…M-Marionette?!" Freddy and the rest of the Baby Fazgang exclaimed all at once upon seeing the floating puppet, as well as baby Goldi. "Goldi?!"

"Yeah…it's me…" Goldi replied bashfully, hiding his face with his hands.

Teddy blinked, standing up and gripping the mesh net walls of the playpen. "You got babified too?"

"Yes and no…I actually did this to myself…well…Mari did, anyways, but I had it coming. So did you guys."

"Wait…are you saying-"

"Yes," Goldi stopped him. "I'm the guilty one behind all this. I turned you guys into babies as a prank so the ladies would have to take care of you. This was supposed to be my greatest endeavor yet…but unfortunately…karma caught up with me and now I'm stuck this way."

"I knew it!" Bonnie shouted, surprising everyone else in the room. He noticed everyone was staring directly at him and hugged Cottontail tightly, shrugging. "What?"

"Ye mean…yer the one who did this to us?!" roared Foxy, who jumped out and clawed at the wall of the playpen. "I OUGHT TA TEAR YE TA PIECES!"

"You might as well. I deserve it." Goldi whimpered, lowering his head as tears spilled forth. "I didn't mean for it to go this far…I swear! I was just joking around with you guys…like old times!"

"Making us lose our dignity, pride, ability to walk, and bladder and bowel control isn't a joke, Gold." Teddy glared at the shameful yellow-furred bear cub. "It's still day one for me, and so far I've had to drink bottles, use a diaper, suck on pacifiers, and crawl around in a daycare while pretending to act like a drooling idiot. Do you see me laughing?!"

"…N-no…"

"Freddy, what do ye have ta say about all this?" Foxy asked, looking over at the brown bear cub in Chica's arms. "…Freddy?"

"…I…" Freddy turned away from the group, nestling his head into Chica's shoulder. "I have nothing to say."

The whole room fell silent.

Then…

"YOU!" Blue screeched, pointing a finger at Goldi as if it were a loaded gun. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED MY MAKEUP…NOT ONCE…NOT TWICE…BUT THREE TIMES!" he exclaimed, pointing to the colorful mix of tears and smudged makeup rolling down his cheeks. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, GOLDEN FREDDERICK! I'LL MAKE YOU PAAAAAAYYYY!"

"Perhaps now isn't the best time for a playdate…" Mari winced. He glanced at each baby Fazgang member and began to snort upon seeing them all wearing thick diapers as well as cute "angry" expressions. "Ohh…I didn't realize how adorable you all looked until just now!~"

The ladies frowned as the clown-faced puppet began to laugh and giggle uncontrollably. "I-I'm terribly sor- *giggle* sorry…but I *giggle* I j-just…I…*hic!*"

Mari clapped one three-fingered hand over his mouth, his black eyes widening in fear. "O-oh no...Nooooo!"

"What's wro-"

In a cloud of purple smoke, which quickly dissipated after several seconds, there sat Goldi and a tiny, tiny Mari…who had also become a baby.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Wait…what?!" Teddy exclaimed. "What just happened?!"

Goldi sighed, scooting away from the baby Mari, who giggled and clapped happily, having had his adult mind wiped from his memory completely in the midst of his regression. "It's never a good thing when Mari gets the hiccups. He always turns into whatever his last spell was when he gets them…and I think we all know what that is."

"Oh boy…now we have SEVEN babies…" Mangle counted, her yellow-green eyes widening. Immediately she turned to Chica. "What are we gonna do?!"

Chica thought for a moment, putting panic aside and trying to remain as calm and collected as possible. "Okay…okay…I think I might know some old friends that could help us out here."

**~X~**

"You rang?"

"Not now, Shadow F. This is serious." Chica faced the dark purple ghost bear, stomping her foot lightly and clenching her fists. "It SEEMS that your other magical-misfit friends…Goldi and Mari…decided to play a prank on me, Freddy, Foxy, and the Toys…and now we need your help. Do you guys have any experience in babysitting…well…babies?"

The two shadows stared at her before they both burst out laughing, and they didn't stop until they were completely breathless and rolling on the floor, pounding the ground with their ethereal fists. Then, they stood up straight and nodded seriously.

"Yeah! Totally! We love kids!" The second, taller, blacker shadow rabbit nodded, his perfectly white, slightly crooked buckteeth glimmering brightly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"If you must know, Shadow B…pretty much everyone except me, Mangle, and Chi have been turned into babies by Goldi and Marionette…and since we can't handle seven babies, you'll be the ones taking care of them. Okay? Okay."

"Woah, woah, woah…" Shadow F interjected, crossing his arms. "Who said we'd agree to something like that? We're pranksters by day, and partiers by night! We don't have the time to change diapers and feed them baby bottles twenty-four seven!"

Chica then used her ultimate weapon on them…the stare. It was the kind of stare that would even fill the fearless shadows with dread. It was the stare that said "you're going to do exactly what I say, whether you like it or not".

"F-fine! We'll do it! Just stop giving us that stare…it's creeping us out!"

Chica smiled successfully, returning to her normal disposition. "Perfect! Come with me..."

**~X-X~**

It hadn't been long after Chica left to meet up with some of her "old friends", which left all seven babies in the care of Chi and Mangle. Of course, Goldi and Mari were separated from the rest of the group, not wanting to cause any more fights to break out. Even Goldi tried his best to stay away from Mari; if he didn't, then he could expect to get drooled on. Who knew a sudden and very brief case of magical hiccups could do so much. Eh, at least Mari was getting his just deserts now.

Still, it wasn't quite worth the drool.

Eventually, snacktime rolled around, and that left Chi and Mangle to feed all the "babies". Since it wasn't quite dinnertime yet, they decided to give each of them another bottle that would hopefully hold them off until dinner.

But unbeknownst to a certain blue rabbit, Chi had other things in mind for him.

Blue was casually playing with some blocks inside the playpen when he suddenly tensed up, feeling two hands on his waist that lifted him into the air. Chi placed him in the crook of her right wing and tickled his plump white-furred tummy, crooning, "It's snacktime for you, Bluey!"

"Hooray…" he cheered unenthusiastically, crossing his arms and pouting as she carried him over to one of the dining tables and sat down, laying him in her lap. Blue eyed the bottle of milk in her hand and raised an eyebrow; somehow, the color of the milk had been dyed a light brown inside of its ordinary white. "Umm…Chi? Why is it brown?"

"It's chocolate milk!" Chi replied cheerfully, giving the bottle a light shake to swirl around the chocolate flakes inside.

Blue groaned in dismay. "Do I really have to drink that? Regular milk is bad and degrading enough…"

"Yes, you do, and you will. Now open up! I promise it'll be super yummy! Just give it a try…pretty please? For me?"

"Fine…gimme."

Smiling, Chi popped the rubber amber-colored tip of the bottle between his lips and watched him suckle down the chocolate milk. Much to his surprise, Blue realized that she was right…it did taste really, really…dare he say it…egh…yummy. He liked it! It had a slight chemical aftertaste, which was rather strange, but he figured it must have been a cheap flavor of chocolate. That being said, he drank it anyways.

He suckled for a good five minutes and had a quarter of the bottle finished off when Chi tenderly eased the silicone nipple from his questing, mildly protesting lips and set the bottle aside. She then placed him over her shoulder and began to gently pat his back. Naturally, the air bubble that had been irritating him for a little while erupted from his throat in the form of an adorable baby belch, immediately relieving the pressure in his stomach. To say that this embarrassed him would be an understatement…and it only added to his shame when he heard Chi giggle at his misfortune. He was thankful when she slipped the bottle back into his mouth and let him finish nursing.

Another five minutes passed and Chi took it as a signal that he had finally finished when she heard the hollow slurp of an empty baby bottle. She looked down and saw that he had gotten almost every drop of the chocolate milk, and was dry-suckling in search of more. Chuckling, Chi removed the bottle and grinned down at him. "So? Did you like it? Was it good?"

"I…suppose I did," Blue replied, a faint smile crossing his features. "It was rather nice, actually! It had a weird aftertaste to it, though…you don't think the milk was expired, do you?"

Chi laughed, "Oh nooo…the milk is fresh, and so was the chocolate. It probably tasted a little weird because I put some special medicine in there to help you go potty, considering you haven't gone all day long, and that can't be healthy or very comfortable for you. So I thought that the chocolate would hide the icky flavor of the medicine."

Blue's eyes widened and he felt like he was going to throw up everything that he had just consumed. "WHAT?!"

At that moment, his stomach lurched and he spit up all over himself, mortifying him to no end. Chi giggled, "Uh oh! Someone spit up!" she grabbed the burping cloth from her shoulder and used the corner of it to wipe his chin and chest free of the chalky, regurgitated milk.

Blue snapped out of his daze and glared up at her, "ChiChi, I cannot believe you! Why didn't you tell me you medicated the milk?!"

"Because if I did, you wouldn't have willingly drunken it, now would you?" Chi smiled cleverly. "But hey…it's not so bad! At least you enjoyed it. It also means Mr. Tummy can be healthy again!" she cooed, poking his chubby belly playfully. He swatted her hand away and growled, blushing hotly as his huge bunny ears wilted and covered his aglow face.

"It's not fair…" Blue grumbled. "You tricked me!"

"I only did it because I love and care about you." Chi reasoned. "And trust me; once that milk passes through your system, you'll feel much better later."

"And what happens once it finally passes through?" Blue demanded softly, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. This was all very shady, and he always knew whenever she was hiding something from him.

"You'll see!" giggled Chi, patting his tummy before she carried him back over to the playpen. "Now you play nicely, alright?"

Before she could take another step, she heard Bonnie cry out, "Chi! Chi! Goldi just threw up a bunch of black goo!"

"What?!" Chi exclaimed, whirling around to get a closer look. At first, she was sure that it was just a joke, but when she looked down into the pen, it turns out that Bonnie was right. Goldi was sitting on the floor of the pen, looking pale and wane. There was a lot of nasty black ooze on the floor next to him. He was coughing and hacking violently, and was wiping whatever was left of the concerning black goo from his lips.

"Oh my…Goldi! Are you alright?!" the Toy asked, scooping Goldi into her arms and cradling him.

Goldi nodded weakly and coughed a little bit. "Yeah…I'm fine…ugh...I knew something like this would happen..."

"You did?! Why?" Chi asked, using the edge of her party-themed bib to wipe his chin of the oily-looking substance.

Goldi looked up at her, a smirk crossing his features. "Yeah...baby food just isn't natural."

"Ugh!" she scoffed, unable to contain a grin. "Don't scare me like that! But seriously…what is that stuff?"

"It's normal for us magical beings to feel a little ill after extreme transformations." The yellow-furred bear cub sighed. "It's harmless, though. Won't hurt me a bit."

"Well...that's good, I guess." Chi crinkled her beak a little bit and laughed. "Aww…Goldi…did you 'oopsie'?"

Goldi's eyes widened in surprise, and he flushed red upon realizing what she meant. "I suppose that's not the only gross thing my body has done today…I'm sorry." he whimpered, looking down guiltily.

"Aww, it's not a problem, sweetie! It's completely natural. Don't worry. Let's get this black goo mess cleaned up, and then we'll get your diaper changed, alright?" Chi cooed. She then unexpectedly tossed him up in the air, then gave him a kiss on his tiny black nose, which squeaked…making him blush even more. Goldi cracked a smile and couldn't help but giggle, all smiles for the rest of the hour.

**~X-X~**

Foxy was sitting alone in the corner of the pen, thinking to himself. Bonnie had tried several times to break him out of his personal space and get him to play, but nothing so far had worked. Eventually, the purple rabbit had given up and continued to play pretend with Cottontail and the other stuffed animals, leaving Foxy alone to his thoughts.

The red kit's yellow eyes darted back and forth, glancing over at Freddy (who was serving time in timeout in the corner) and then back down at the little Chica plush in his arms. He squeezed the lovable little doll for security, and instantly, he felt a comforting warmth bubble up in his chest like no other. He had always loved Chica…but not in this way. He thought of her like a mo-

Don't. Finish. That. Thought.

"Mmm…" Foxy hummed, trailing off the words. "Mommmm…" he whimpered a little bit, hugging the Chica plush even tighter than before. "Mommy…"

Snap out of it.

Or be just like Freddy.

And he did.

"Aye…what the bloody hell am I doin'?!" Foxy muttered to himself, dropping the Chica doll and kicking it lightly with his tiny foot. "Stupid…stupid…stupid…"

His ears perked up a little bit when he heard the jingle of the bell on the door to the restaurant. He turned around and squealed quietly; Chica! She had come back!

"Mm-mama!" Foxy exclaimed, holding out his arms. He wanted to slap himself for going against what his subconsciousness had told him exactly what NOT to do…but right now, it didn't matter to him. What was important was that she had come back. She hadn't abandoned him. That's all that truly mattered.

"Hi, cupcake!" Chica cooed, walking over to the pen with the Shadows following her. She lifted Foxy into her arms and gave him a cuddle and kiss in greeting before asking like any adoring mother, "Did you miss me, hmm? Did my little pirate miss his mama?"

Foxy smiled and nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder…only to squeal in horror and try to hide underneath her bib. "SH-SHADOWS?! What are ye doin' here?!"

"Why do they always scream like that?" Shadow B asked, sighing. Shadow F shook his head, ignoring the taller and ditzier shadow beside him as he turned to look at Foxy.

"You're much smaller now, aren't you, Foxy?" the dark purple shadow chuckled. "Ah well…no matter. In fact, I find you much more…charismatic this way."

Foxy blushed deeply, burying his muzzle into Chica's bib. "N-no I'm not."

Shadow F rolled his eyes before turning to Chica. "So…where are our perfect little "angels"?"

"Right here!" Chi sang as she approached with Goldi and a sleeping Mari in her arms. "Chica told me all about you guys, but I don't believe we've met! I'm Toy Chica! Chica's twin sister. But I prefer to be called Chi, if you don't mind."

Shadow B felt his ghostly heart begin to drum against his chest, and whatever his eyes looked like right now, he was sure that they were also in the shape of hearts. "H-hi! I'm Shadow Bonnie, but you can call me Shadow B or Sheebee for short!"

"I'm Shadow Freddy…but since my brothers and I all share the same name, I prefer Shadow F instead."

"Nice to meet you!" Chi beamed, handing the two sleeping babies over to the two magic-misfits, as well as a packed diaper bag. "Good luck taking care of two magical energy-hyped babies, though. Especially Mari. Earlier when he sneezed, he turned a rattle into a mouse."

The two Shadows both looked at each other in dread.

"But don't worry! I'm sure you'll know how to handle it. Bye-bye now!" Chi waved the two Shadows goodbye, then waved again at Goldi. "Bye-bye, Goldi-pie…"

Goldi smiled and waved back shyly before laying his head on Shadow F's shoulder and sighing, slightly disappointed that he had to leave her so soon. Of course, being a baby sucked…but she was the only one so far that made it enjoyable. Being around Chi felt so comfortable and so right. He was almost hoping that he could come back soon for another playdate…

Wait.

Another thought struck him…something that hadn't occurred to him until just now.

If Mari had turned himself into a baby, and he was the only one who could reverse the regression spell…then…oh no.

He was about to protest to the Shadows, but his efforts were only met with a pacifier being stuck into his mouth, leaving him quite unsatisfied and extremely agitated. How could this have slipped his mind? How could this have slipped Chica's mind? Had she forgotten that he was the only one capable of turning her friends back to normal?

…Or maybe she didn't.

**~X-X~**

"Aww, do you have to leave already?" Chica pouted as she watched Mangle and her sister load up Teddy and Blue's stroller with some of the baby supplies they had bought.

Mangle nodded sadly, "Yeah…the boss called. We told him about our idea involving the babies, and he loved it! He said he wanted us back by tonight so we could write the script for the kiddies and rehearse for tomorrow's new show."

"Poor Teddy and Blue…they turn into babies, and your boss STILL won't let them have a day off work." Chica chuckled, shaking her head while she rocked Foxy back and forth in her arms. "Got everything?"

"Yep!" Chi nodded. "Just one last thing…"

"What's that?"

"The babies themselves."

The girls shared a final laugh before heading over to the playpen, only to find Teddy fast asleep and Blue lying on his back, playing with his toes idly. He leaned forward to stick one of his toes in his mouth before he noticed that the girls were watching him and immediately retracted his foot, blushing.

"You didn't see anything."

"Actually, no. Now I've seen EVERYTHING." Mangle smirked, earning an eyeroll from the small blue rabbit. She gently picked up the sleeping Teddy and sat him in the stroller while Chi did the same for Blue. After that, she turned to Chica and said with a grateful smile, "Thanks for all the help today, Chics. We really appreciate it."

Chica smiled, "No problem!"

The vixen chuckled, leaning forward and petting Foxy's head. "See you later, Foxy-Woxy. Be a good boy for your mama, alright?"

This earned an embarrassed groan from the little fox, making Mangle chuckle again in her success of humiliating her enemy one last time. "Love you too, little guy!~"

While Chica and Mangle said their goodbyes, Blue began to feel an uncomfortable pressure build up in his tummy; his body was telling his something that he didn't want to hear, considering the circumstances and being stuck in the position he was in. The chocolate milk he had been tricked into drinking earlier was working its horrible, horrible magic…and he could feel it. Noticing Blue's distress, Chi leaned down and got his attention.

"Is something wrong, Bluey?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I really, really have to go to the bathroom…right now!" Blue cried desperately, squeezing his legs together and crossing his front paws over his stomach as it started gurgling loudly. He so wasn't ready for the humiliation of messing himself for the first time…and, even worse, and right in front of everyone.

"Well, isn't that what your diaper is for?" Chi asked, smiling and giving him a half-lidded gaze as she watched Blue struggle to keep his diaper clean.

"Y-yes, but I really don't want to act like a baby just because I've been turned into one!" Blue wailed as he started to fill his diaper uncontrollably. "Please, Chi, help me!" he begged.

"I'm really sorry, Bluey, but it's just best that you learn to get used to the fact that you're a baby now, and babies don't know how to use the potty." Chi replied sorrowfully as Blue lost the rest of his control and released the contents of his bowels into his diaper noisily.

"Nooooo!" Blue sobbed loudly, feeling the disgusting mess spreading throughout his diaper. "I'm not a baby! I'm not a baby!" he continued to bawl at the top of his lungs as he felt himself losing what little dignity he had left. His mind reeled, seeking escape from a situation that was beyond his worst nightmare. There was nothing left in this universe that was more important to him than getting his messy diaper changed. Blue didn't care if it was Chi, or Mangle, or anyone for that matter…he just wanted someone to change him!

"I think we'd better go now…Bluey's had a rough day so far. I don't want him getting cranky." Chi gave her twin a quick hug, "See you soon, sis!"

"Bye girls! We'll meet up for Ladies Night this weekend, right?" Chica called out, watching the two women leave with a sobbing Blue and (somehow) still napping Teddy in tow.

"Of course!"

"See ya then, Chics!"

"Finally, they're gone…" Foxy breathed a sigh of relief. He felt Chica's glare burning down at him and shuffled a little in her arms. "I-I mean…I love ye, mommy…?"

"Nice try, little guy."

**~X-X~**

A couple hours later, the clock struck six, and Chica decided to feed her babies their dinner. After a nutritious meal, she then decided to put her babies to bed early once again. Tomorrow was Monday, and she wanted them to have as much energy as possible for the following day…especially since they were going to have to confront the manager.

After some quick diaper changes, Chica dressed her three boys in some "adorable" new pajamas that she had bought at the baby store. Freddy was wearing baby blue footie pajamas while Foxy wore dark red and Bonnie wore pale purple. Naturally, they all disapproved of their outfits…but at least they were better than the *shudder* bunny suits.

Once they were ready for bed, Chica took them into the Cove/nursery…which had been completely redecorated. To avoid any more head-butting between Freddy and Foxy (she remembered the night before when they were arguing instead of sleeping), she had gotten them each their own crib. Bonnie's was bunny-themed, Foxy's was (of course) pirate-themed, and Freddy's was teddy bear-themed.

Goodnight kisses were exchanged once they were all tucked in, and from what Bonnie and Foxy could hear, Freddy got extra kisses and extra cuddles from Chica…even a brief attack from the "tickle monster".

"I love you, mommy!" Freddy beamed up at his "mama" with bright blue eyes full of complete trust and love. Chica nuzzled him gently as she covered him up with a blanket, "And I love you too, my sweet little honeybear. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay sweetiepie?"

"Awww…but I don't want you to leave!"

"You need to get your rest, honey. Don't worry…you'll see me in the morning, okay?"

"But…but…fine."

"Good boy." Chica nodded and patted his head, raising the cribside and locking it in place before flicking off the lights. "Goodnight, guys."

"'Night, Chica!"

"'Night, mama."

"'Night, mommy!"

And with that, the curtains to the Cove closed.

Foxy stayed awake, listening intently and waiting for Bonnie to fall asleep before he made his move.

"…Freddy? Ye still awake?"

"Yeah."

"…M-matey, we need t' talk."

"Shoot."

Foxy pulled himself up into a sitting position in his crib, straightening his legs out in front of him and gripping the bars of the crib for support. He peeked over the railing, resting his chin as his golden eyes glowed in the dark. "It's about ye and yer…problem."

"What problem? I don't have a problem." Freddy replied nonchalantly, lying on his back and pedaling his feet in the air while he drooled on his knuckles and stared up at the mobile, reaching out in an attempt to bat at the tiny figurines floating above him.

Foxy sighed, "Yes, ye do. Look at ya! Yer takin' this too far! If ye don't stop acting like a baby, yer gonna lose yer mind!"

"I am not!" Freddy retorted, glaring and grunting softly as he got onto his knees and poked his head over his crib railing. He then promptly chucked one of the stuffed animals at the fox and screamed, "Me still big boy!"

"See?! Thar ya go again with th' baby talk! This is gettin' outta hand, Fazzy. Ye gotta stop with this goo-goo-ga-ga crap 'o yers, and ya gotta stop callin' Chica yer mama! She's our friend, not our mother!"

This sent Freddy over the edge. "N-no! Me…me big boy!" he stuttered as his face clouded with confusion. He frowned. "Wait…no! Chica mommy! Chica not fwiend! Mama Chica mommy! Fweddy not be big again. Fweddy not grow up. Fweddy stay baby! Fweddy stay Mama Chica baby."

"Freddy, no! Lad…ye have to fight it! Ye can't let it take ye over!" Foxy pleaded with the bear, only to get a rapid headshake in response as well as another toy thrown at him.

"No! Fweddy baby! Mama Chica mommy…fo'eva!" Freddy said stubbornly, crossing his arms and pouting as he fell to his padded rear on the mattress. "Neva gonna gwow up. I baby. I happy."

"Freddy…please!"

"I sleepy. I go nite-nite now!" Freddy interrupted as curled up with his blankie and cuddled with one of the plushies in his crib, closing his eyes. "Nite-nite, Foxy!"

Sighing, Foxy plopped down to the mattress and laid his head on his pillow. "G-g'night…"

**~X-X~**

Dreams swirled around in Foxy's mind, filling it with happy memories from his real childhood. Memories of him and his parents at sea, breathing in the salty ocean air and donating their treasures to the poor. He could even recall dancing and prancing around in the sand of all the islands they visited while his parents provided food and medical help to the humble islanders. Back then, he was merely a young kit who loved his parents dearly and cherished each moment he had with them.

The happy memories didn't last long, though.

_The image of a glowing sunset faded from Foxy's mind and turned into one of darkness and terror. A terrible sea storm was ravaging the boat, causing the crew members to abandon ship and eventually drown as clashing waves dragged them below the surface. If they didn't drown, then they were eaten alive by the hordes of sharks circling the boat in wait of their next meal._

_Lightning lit up the midnight-black skies and rain pounded down onto the floorboards of the ship, which caused the already rickety boat to throw some members overboard. Foxy and his mother watched in absolute horror as Foxy's father slipped and fell, plunging into the blackness of the raging sea below._

_Foxy broke free from his sobbing mother's grasp and ran towards the spot where his father had been knocked overboard, only for another surviving crew member to hold him back and pitifully carry him back to his mother as the little red fox screamed,_

_"NOOOOOOO! PAPAAAA!"_

_The nightmare changed. Foxy was a slightly older kit and lived with his mother on one of the islands with the other pirate families. He was sitting on the living room floor, playing pretend with his toy cutlass while his depressed mother rocked in her rocking chair and stared out the window absentmindedly. Neither of them noticed the mysterious purple man walk through the backdoor of the hut and enter, wielding a sharp silver sword and showing off his bright white teeth in a shameless grin._

_Foxy heard his mother scream, and by the time he had turned around, he saw the purple man standing over his now dead mother, the tip of his sword piercing through her chest. Foxy's mother gurgled blood, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as the purple man withdrew his sword and cleaned it with her dress._

_"Mm…mommy?"_

_The red fox kit watched in motionless, frozen horror as the purple man then turned around to face him, still grinning as he murmured,_

_"You're next."_

"FOXY! FOXY! WAKE UP! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Foxy's eyes snapped wide open, tears spilling down his cheeks as he saw Chica's concerned face peering down at him. He let out a loud wail and proceeded to bawl his eyes out as she lifted him out of his crib and hugged him tightly to her chest, draping his blankie over his body while she tried to comfort him. "Oh, you poor thing…Shh, shhh, it's okay…" Chica soothed, rocking him gently, "Mommy's got you…"

"M-mommy!" Foxy cried out, clutching at her feathers as more tears dripped down his face. "MOMMY! D-DON'T LEAVE M-" he didn't bother to finish his sentence as he buried his muzzle into her bib, soaking it with his own tears and mucus.

"Shhh…it was just a bad dream, sweetheart…don't worry…I'm here now…and I'm not going to leave you. I promise. Just relax, okay? Thaaat's it…deep breaths…" Chica rubbed his back gently, feeling his erratic breathing slow back down to normal. She gave him a comforting squeeze as he shook out of trauma, sniffling and snuffling uncontrollably.

"Why…*sniff* …h-how did *hic* ye hear *hic* m-me?" Foxy asked, hiccupping softly.

"The baby monitor, sweetiepie. Not only that, but you were kicking and screaming in your sleep. Were you having another nightmare?"

"Y-yes…*sniff*"

"…Would you like to talk about it?"

Foxy was reluctant, but nodded, rubbing the irritating liquids from his eyes. He spent the next half hour telling her about his nightmare and how it was all based on his memories from his childhood. Chica's eyes were wide by the time he had finished talking and she covered her mouth in shock and horror. "Oh Foxy…I never knew…I'm so, so sorry…how could you hide something like that from us all for so long?"

"Tha's why I hid in m-me cove…t-ta keep ye away…" Foxy whimpered, clinging to her arm as he continued to quiver and shake, despite not being cold. "I'm s-sorry I never told ye…I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Relivin' it. I did e'ry night anyways…bu' I didn't want ta be seen as some kind of pitiful doormat."

"Oh Foxy…" Chica murmured, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry…"

The two lay there together in each other's' embrace until they both drifted off to sleep, still hugging tightly. Mike arrived the next morning and found both mother and baby snuggled up close for warmth in the rocking chair. He smiled, closing the curtains and making sure to tip-toe his way to the office.

~X-X~

**Poor Foxy... ;(**

**...and poor Freddy...**

**...and poor Blue...**

**...and poor me... *runs away from the crowd of angry Foxy fans chasing after me***


	14. Bonnie's Teething Troubles

**For a while now, you guys have brought to my attention that there isn't enough Bonnie in this story, and I've tried to fix that...I honestly have! But it's really difficult when my version of Bonnie is a laidback, "go-with-the-flow" character...therefore, it's extremely difficult to portray him in this story. But wait!...I have come up with the perfect solution :D**

**Now that we're back where we started (Chica and only three babies)...let's get in, shall we?~**

**~X-X~**

Bonnie woke up early the next morning at about seven thirty to an achy, uncomfortable feeling in his gums and a terrible, piercing headache. He opened his mouth to call for help, only to clamp it shut again as a shooting pain seared through his upper lip. He whimpered, using his tongue to try and find out what was causing the pain. But the agony was too much for him to handle and he opened his mouth again, this time letting out a series of loud wails as tears dripped down his face. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His headache was pounding now, and the pain was only getting worse and worse. Where was Chica when you needed her?!

Across the room, Chica was still sleeping in the rocking chair with Foxy in her lap, and Bonnie's wailing had indeed awoken her. She stirred for a few moments, allowing her eyes to adjust to daylight before she realized that one of her babies needed her and was clearly in severe distress. The mother hen immediately stood up from the rocking chair and carried the exhausted Foxy over to his crib before rushing over to Bonnie's and picking him up as well. Holding the little bunny to her chest, she asked, "What's the matter, BonBon? Are you hurt?!"

Bonnie didn't say anything, but merely continued to wail, his throat becoming increasingly aggravated from his loud cries…which only upset him more. Chica sighed, wincing at his loud cries and picking up Cottontail from the bottom of the crib to give to the screaming infant in her arms in hopes of consoling him. Bonnie held onto the little doll for dear life, but kept crying ceaselessly. The pain and swelling of his gums made it impossible for him to talk, and his headache was only getting worse now. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his muzzle into her bib while she swayed back and forth in a soothing motion to try and comfort him.

"Bonnie…my little honeybunny…you need to tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying, hmm?" Chica asked softly, stroking his fuzzy ears.

Bonnie sniffled, his tears slowing and wails fading before he whimpered, "Mouth…hurts…", clutching Cottontail tightly.

"Ahh…I think I might know what the problem is." Chica said with a nod. "Open your mouth for me, sweetie. You may be teething."

Bonnie let out a small, pained croak before slowly opening his mouth and letting her take a peek inside. She used her finger to pull back his upper lip and gasped when she saw the beginnings of a pair of buckteeth poking out from his upper gum, trying to break through. The area was bright red and badly swollen, as well as extremely tender and sensitive to the touch.

"Ohh…poor baby…you ARE teething! Aww, I know that has to hurt…" Chica sympathized, rubbing Bonnie's back gently. "Don't worry...I'll be right back with something that can help ease the pain a little. Stay here with Cottontail, alright? He'll make you feel better." The chicken cooed, kissing him on the head before gently laying him back down in the crib and running out of the nursery.

Bonnie sighed and did as he was told, shifting to lie on his side while he held Cottontail close to him. He did feel better whenever his little bunny companion was there for him, and it felt nice to always have him around. He was also glad that Chica knew the cause of all his misery, but that didn't change the fact that this gums were still throbbing.

He lay there for a few seconds before he heard a soft rustling a few feet away. Bonnie lifted his head slightly and looked through the bars of his crib, seeing Freddy staring at him from afar from his own crib view.

"Awe you okay, BonBon?" Freddy asked, using one hand to grip the bars while the other hugged a plush toy to his chest. "I heawd you cwying. What happened?"

"W-why are you speaking like that, Freddy?" Bonnie asked shakily.

"Wha' do you mean?"

"You're speaking like a baby now."

"No I'm not. I talk like big boy."

Bonnie wasn't in the mood to argue, so he turned away and nestled his head into his pillow while whispering into Cottontail's ear, "He's such a big baby now…"

"I heawd dat!"

Moments later, Chica re-entered the nursery with a strange, donut-shaped object in hand. She walked over to Bonnie's crib and picked him up, carrying him over to the rocking chair and sitting him in her lap. "Okay sweetie, here you go! This should help you feel better!"

"What is that?" Bonnie asked, eyeing the red plastic object.

"It's a teething ring! I like to call them nom-noms, though. They're made specially for babies who are in the teething phase, and you can chew and suck on them for as long as you want since they're frozen solid." Chica explained, giving him the ring. "Try it!"

Naturally, Bonnie was hesitant. But at this point, he was willing to do anything to ease the pain in his gums. He shoved the ring into his mouth and bit down onto the cold, hard plastic surface, feeling relief almost instantly. He chewed on the ring happily, enjoying the brief period of respite from his discomfort.

Chica smiled and gave him a little kiss on the nose, earning her an angry grunt from the purple rabbit. Even though the ring had helped his gums feel better, the whole event had ruined his morning and left him crabby…Thus, he was in a terrible mood. It was rare for Bonnie to hardly EVER be in a bad mood, but when he was, it was best to leave him alone…or suffer the extreme consequences.

That being said, Chica decided that since it was still rather early in the morning (and she and Foxy both had a rough night together), it would be best for her and her baby boys to get some well-deserved rest and relaxation before the day officially began. The restaurant didn't open until two, so they had plenty of time to unwind.

…That is…until Bonnie's teething ring eventually thawed out.

**~X-X~**

**I apologize for how short it was! I'm kinda burnt out after the last chapter... xD**

**(Expect a cranky baby Bonnie for the next few chapters. :P)**

**...Umm...Freddy? You feeling okay?...**


	15. What Babies Do

**KudleyFan93 is not to be held responsible for any ostensible cuteness overload-induced heart attacks for this chapter. HNNNNNGGG's galore!~**

**Also, go check out Drawdrop, lillyfroo, and Humor Is NOT For Losers/ComedicArtDoesExist's deviantart accounts! They're all amazing people who make awesome fanart! :D**

**~X-X~**

Foxy woke up the next morning to the sounds of Freddy talking to his stuffed animals (again) and Bonnie loudly gumming away at his teething ring. He sighed; he couldn't get a peaceful night's sleep, could he? His nightmare had left him pretty shaken up, but he was fortunate that Chica had rushed in when she did to comfort him. He did feel like he had gotten a lot off of his chest after talking to her about his past; the deaths of his parents had been a horribly heavy burden after all these years.

Sitting up in his crib, Foxy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "'Ello, lads…do ye know what time it be?" he asked sleepily.

Bonnie pulled the ring out of his mouth, a sticky strand of drool following its departure. "It's before noon," he grumbled before popping the ring back in his mouth to chew on it more and alleviate his irritated gums.

"Aye, mornin' already? Forget that. I'm sleepin' in t'day. A pirate needs his beauty sleep," Foxy moaned, pulling his blanket over his head and cuddling with the Chica plushie. At that moment, Chica stepped into the nursery with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" she chirped. "How are all my little boys doing today?"

"Hi mama!" Freddy greeted from his crib, waving his arms to show her that he wanted to be picked up. "Uppy-up!"

"Well, you sure are chipper this morning, aren't you honeybear? Upsie-daisy!" Chica giggled, lifting the little brown bear cub into her arms and smooching his cheek with an exaggerated kiss, making him squirm. "Mwah!~"

"Hehe! Stop it, mommy!" Freddy laughed, cupping her face with his tiny paws and trying to push her beak away. "No kisses! No kisses!"

"Whaaaa? No kisses? I thought you loved my kisses!" Chica pouted playfully, as if she was the one who was moping. She turned to look into Foxy's crib and smile upon seeing the little lump under his blanket. "Hmmm…maybe Foxy will appreciate me and my kisses more!"

Freddy cried out in shock and hurt feelings as she unceremoniously dropped him back in his crib and went to pick up Foxy instead. Foxy yelped in surprise as she threw back his blanket and swooped him up into her arms, pecking his face with multiple kisses. Once he realized that she was only trying to make Freddy jealous, Foxy smirked and played along, giggling happily as she continued to smooch him all over.

It worked. Freddy sat in his crib and crossed his arms, the bitter pout on his face making his jealousy even more obvious. Enviously he watched the two of them laugh and cuddle one another until he had enough. "I-I changed my mind! I want kisses too, mommy!"

"Oh really? NOW you want my kisses, hmm?" Chica grinned, settling Foxy on her hip so she could pick up Freddy again and place him on her other hip. She glanced at both of her baby boys and proceeded to attack them both with kisses, making them squeal and try to wiggle their way out of her grasp. She smiled, bringing them up to her eye level and nuzzling them both. "Awww…you two are so cute!"

Chica looked over at Bonnie's crib and saw the little bunny still gnawing on his teething ring. "What about you, BonBon?"

"No thanks…" Bonnie mumbled, falling on his tummy as he continued to nibble on the nom-nom toy. Chica frowned and sighed, shaking her head. If only he wasn't in such a bad mood because of his gums…then she knew he'd be all for hugs and kisses. Poor thing.

"Mama?" Freddy asked, peering up at the yellow chicken with his adorable bright blue eyes. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat now?" he asked sweetly.

Chica's heart practically melted. "Of course, honeybear." She lightly jostled Foxy, "What about you, cupcake? Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Foxy's stomach growled softly, making him blush and nod. "I am."

"Let's go get those bellies of yours filled then, shall we?" Chica crooned, bouncing the tiny bear and fox in her arms. She looked back at Bonnie, "What about you, Bonnie? Are you hungry?"

"A little…not really, though…" the purple bunny replied glumly, rubbing his rumbling stomach.

"Awww…you must not have much of an appetite because of your gums hurting. Don't worry, sweetie. I think I know something that you'll like, and it will be nice and soft for your gums. Good thing you're still young enough for baby food, right?"

With Freddy and Foxy clinging to both of her sides, Chica lifted Bonnie out of his crib and let him lay on her shoulder while she carried the three of them towards the kitchen. She sat Freddy and Foxy in the highchairs while Bonnie got to sit in the booster seat (she hoped that somehow it would make him feel better to sit in the "big boy" seat).

After tying tiny, colorful duplicates of her "Let's Eat" bib around each of their necks (Freddy wore a green bib, Foxy had a purple bib, and Bonnie had a red bib), she went to the fridge and took out three small bowls of an unusual, orangish-brown slushy substance. Chica peeled back the thin plastic film covers keeping them fresh and got out some spoons from the silverware drawer.

"Here we go, boys!" Chica declared. "Oatmeal with applesauce! You're all going to need plenty of energy, because we have a long day ahead of us. Let's start off with a nice, nutritious breakfast…then you can all have a pancake with maple syrup as a treat afterwards, okay?"

Freddy started drooling at "pancake", and Foxy and Bonnie's stomachs only grumbled louder. Chica chuckled at their mouthwatering expressions and grinned. "I'd better get cooking then. I don't want my boys going hungry! And since you three behaved yourselves well at daycare yesterday, I'll even let you feed yourselves. Sound fun?"

"W-weally?" Freddy asked with a slight lisp, his blue eyes widening.

"Yep!" Chica set his bowl and spoon in front of him on the highchair tray and did the same for Bonnie and Foxy. She smiled and added, "Try not to make a mess this time, okay?"

"I won't!" Freddy replied confidently. But that confidence quickly disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on the spoon. "Uhh…"

"What's the matter, Fazzy?" Foxy asked, picking up his spoon…only for it to slither right of his paw and clatter on the tray. He frowned and tried again, but failed. Fed up, Foxy dug his paws into the bowl and began eating carelessly. Freddy and Bonnie exchanged weird looks before they followed suit, eating the sweetened oatmeal with their hands and knocking their spoons off their trays.

Chica noticed how much of a mess they were all making by eating with their hands, but merely smiled and giggled to herself as she mixed up a bowl of pancake batter. She wasn't going to scold them for getting dirty; afterall, it was a baby's job to get messy during eating time. Besides...they were having fun. That's really all that mattered, and she didn't mind it one bit.

When the pancakes had finished cooking and were a perfectly-tanned golden color, Chica slathered them with butter and drizzled them with syrup to serve to the boys. She turned around…only to burst out laughing. Freddy had finished eating from his bowl and emptied it…then decided to wear the bowl as a hat. Foxy had also eaten plenty from his bowl…then had decided to dump out the rest onto the tray and smear it everywhere. Bonnie was still licking his bowl clean and was getting layers of oatmeal caked all over his face…including his nose.

They immediately stopped playing with their food once they realized she was staring at them and hunkered down in their chairs in fear. "Y-you'we not mad…awe you, mommy?" Freddy asked timidly.

"No, of course not!" Chica giggled. "I'm not mad at all. Yes, you made a mess…but that's what babies do! Now here's your pancakes…but no more playing with your food, okay guys?"

"Okay."

It didn't take long for the stack of freshly-baked pancakes to disappear. This time, the boys had been more gentle with their food and ate as neatly and politely as babies could (which still wasn't very neat). After they had finished eating their pancakes, Chica got a washcloth and cleaned the messes off their faces and trays. Upon asking them for what they would like as a drink; Freddy requested some grape juice, Bonnie asked for some plain milk, and Foxy wanted apple juice. All requests were fulfilled and soon enough, Chica had three happily-satiated babies on her hands.

At around noon, the manager came in…something Chica had been dreading all day. Shakily, she explained to the manager what had happened over the weekend and how she and the boys would need some time off until this little "spell" wore off somehow.

Fortunately, Mr. Cawthon was an understanding guy…so he decided that it would be best to put showtime out of order until his best performers were able to perform again once they "grew up". At this, Chica had to bite her tongue from letting her secret slip.

"_That's the problem_…" she thought as she watched Mr. Cawthon walk towards the office. "_After today_..._I'm not sure if they'll ever grow up_…"

**~X-X~**

**Uh oh.**

**(Chapter sixteen...everyone's favorite security guard will be returning after having disappeared for over ten chapters to...wait for it...*drumroll* babysit! *throws glitter at the audience* Hooray :D)**


	16. Mike Babysits, Part One

***animatronic screech* *throws this chapter at you* *breathing heavy* *runs***

**~X-X~**

"MOOSIC BOX! MOOSIC BOX! MOOSIC BOX!"

"SHAFFY, I CAN'T FIND THE MUSIC BOX!"

"Well go look for it!"

"I ALREADY DID! BUT MARI'S WOKEN UP FROM HIS NAP AND-"

"For pete's sake…" Shadow F sighed, shaking his head. "Go do it yourself, bucktooth! I'm busy giving Goldi his bottle!" the purple bear yelled back, gesturing to the tiny golden bear cub in his lap drinking from a bottle.

Shadow B then teleported into the room, a screaming and crying baby Mari dangling from his shoulder. "MOOSIC! WAN' MOOSIC!" Mari screeched, drumming his fists on the tall black-furred rabbit's shoulder as purple tears ran down his face.

"Shhh, shhh, Mari…I'm trying! I need to find your box before I can get your music back!" Shadow B glanced over at his partner with a desperate look in his glowing white eyes. "Help me."

"No can do, friendo," Shadow F replied with a smirk as he laid a white pad over his shoulder to burp Goldi. He grinned wider as he patted the little one's back, adding, "I thought you said you were great with babies…?"

"I lied!" Shadow B retorted, glaring. "I lied! Okay?! I'm a big fat liar! I don't know anything about babies…or music boxes!" He winced as baby Mari began to yank on his ears. "Ow!"

"Well, you'd better start learning…" Shadow F replied, chucking a book about childcare at the black-furred rabbit. "Because I have some pranks to pull this evening on some more security guards, and that leaves you to babysit."

"But…but…" Shadow B stammered, giving Mari a jack-in-the-box to play with instead. The little puppet instantly calmed down and giggled as he began to crank the handle on the box. It began to play to the tune of "Pop Goes the Weasel" until the doll inside the box popped out and smacked Shadow B upside the head. While the rabbit groaned and rubbed his head in pain, Shadow F chuckled.

"You're gonna make a horrible parent one day, Shab."

**~X-X~ **

"Hey BwonBwon," Freddy crawled up to Bonnie and nudged him, holding out a bright green bouncy ball and smiling brightly. "Wanna pway ball wif me?"

"Uh…sure…" Bonnie hesitated, giving the bear cub a strange look.

Freddy giggled, plopping down to his padded rump and rolling the ball towards Bonnie. "Frwo it, BwonBwon! Frwo it!" He enthused, clapping his paws together and bouncing excitedly.

Bonnie sighed; rolling his eyes as he clumsily picked up the rubber ball and tossed it back to Freddy, who squealed happily once he caught it. He was enjoying this far more than he should have. Of course, humoring Freddy would be the best thing he could do for his friend right now. The ball was pretty shiny, anyway. He was surprised when Freddy threw it back to him, shouting, "Again! Again, BwonBwon!"

"You know, Freddy…I…I think we should stop now." Bonnie said softly, setting the ball aside.

Freddy's smile instantly dropped, his blue eyes filling with sadness. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, Freddy, but I don't want to lose you."

"Wooze me?" Freddy repeated, tilting his head slightly. "Why would you wooze me?"

"Freddy, I'm gonna be totally honest with you…you're acting too much like a baby. You even talk like one now!" Bonnie whimpered. "Goldi's spell won't wear off for you if you don't stop acting like you're younger than two! You'll be stuck this way and have to grow up all over again! Or worse!"

"But I AM a baby…" Freddy argued softly, crossing his arms. "I no wanna gwow up again. Being gwownup sucks! I wike being a baby…especially Mama Chica baby."

"Freddy…please…" Bonnie pleaded. "You're not listening to me! I'm only trying to help you!"

"I no need youw hewp! I just fine!" Freddy insisted. He pouted, "You and Foxy mean babies! I no wike hanging out wif you guys anymowe! You no fun. Bye-bye."

And with that, he crawled off, leaving Bonnie exasperated. "Ugh…I should have known he wouldn't listen to me…what's happened to him?" The purple bunny muttered to himself. His ears perked up when he heard Freddy gasp.

"MWIKEY!"

Bonnie looked up and saw Freddy sitting at the wall, reaching up towards Mike, who was standing over the pen with a grin on his face. "Hi, Freddy!" The twenty-seven-year-old brunet said, waving. He leaned down and picked up the small bear cub, giving him a little tickle under his chin. "How's it going?"

"It good," Freddy nodded. "Bonnie being a meanie though. He and Foxy boring babies."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I tawk just fine. What you mean?"

"The lad hasn't been doin' so well recently," Foxy added, crawling over to the net wall of the pen. "He's been a bit…out of it."

"Ah, I see…" Mike couldn't help but smirk as he nodded along. "Well, Chica called me. She said that she has to cater to a couple private birthday parties across town, so she'll probably be gone for a couple of hours. Then she asked me to babysit you guys until she gets back." The guard bent down and pointed at Bonnie. "She also said something about you growing in some baby teeth…" he then pointed at Foxy. "You've been having some nightmares…" and finally at Freddy. "And of course, she said you're really clingy and you have speech problems."

"I do not!" Freddy pouted, folding his arms again. "Me tawk just fine. See?"

"Riiight," Mike sighed. "We'll have to work on that. You slur and lisp worse than my year-old niece."

"Hey!"

"How long until Chica comes back?" Bonnie asked, picking up Cottontail and squeezing him gently. His magenta eyes were filled with worry; he didn't want to admit it, but he really, really missed her right now. He wished that Foxy would give up his Chica plushie so he could- no.

Mike shrugged. "Like I said, a couple hours. Why? …Do you…do you miss her?"

"W-what? No!" Bonnie squeaked, his face turning bright red. He lowered his ears, whimpering, "Y…yes…"

"Aw, don't worry little guy. She'll be back soon. But in the meantime…we're gonna have tons of fun! Right, guys?"

"Aye, a swell time indeed…playin' with baby toys and suckin' our toes…what merriment!" Foxy growled, the sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth like his drool. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well...we'll make it fun! Let's see…what's an appropriate level of fun for toddlers…" the guard pondered briefly on this matter before…BING! Lightbulb! "Oh! I know!" Mike lowered Freddy back into the playpen and said, "I'll be right back!" Before dashing off towards the office. He returned moments later with the security-monitoring tablet in hand. "You guys are gonna love this."

Before they could ask any questions, Mike scooped them all up and carried the Fazbabies down to the office before setting them side-by-side on the rolling chair. He then flicked on the lights in the small cubicle and all of the camera monitors switched on, revealing each room on each screen.

"Woahhh…" Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie all exclaimed in awe, gawking at each different screen. They had never seen this part of the restaurant before, since it was off limits to them for a long time. Mike smirked as he even showed them playback footage from throughout the week…it even captured small images of Freddy and Bonnie regressing to their baby states from a few days earlier. It was pretty cool…especially from an infant's perspective.

"You think this stuff is cool?" Mike grinned as he turned on the tablet and put it in front of them. "Check this out." He tapped the different rooms on the tiny screen and flipped through cameras quickly, the flashing lights and funny whirring sounds making the three little ones giggle happily.

Mike even let them fool around with the tablet themselves, watching in amusement as they tapped onto each camera view. Because number one; it was too freakin' cute, and two, this would be the most computer stimulation they would be able to get their hands/paws on before Chica forced baby blocks and rattles on them again.

…But mostly because it was too freakin' adorable.

** ~X-X~**

Blue woke up to feeling of being shoved…roughly.

"Blue. BLUE! Are you awake yet?"

"I am NOW, you idiot!" the bunny snarled, his bright green eyes flaring open in anger. He looked and saw Teddy, who was wearing a pair of white pajamas with blue polkadots, lying beside him in their new crib (which, irritatingly enough, was pink…thanks to the ladies). Blue was about to yell at him more for waking him up when he winced, grabbing his stomach in slight pain. It still felt sour from when Chi had medicated his bottle the evening before, something he absolutely hated to remember, and had a horribly humiliating accident in his diaper because of it. "Why did you wake me up? It's only noon! You know I need my beauty sleep!"

"I can't sleep." Teddy replied simply. He blushed. "…and I'm wet."

Blue groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked down at himself and stared at the yellow pair of pajamas he was wearing in disgust. "I hate this."

"Believe me…so do I." Teddy agreed. "But there's nothing we can do about it until Goldi's spell wears off."

"Ugh! I hate that vile golden bear so much! He's the one who did this to us and turned us into slow, drooly tots!" Blue huffed, crossing his arms. He looked up, tempted to try and punch the mobile floating above his head. "And WHAT can a baby do to get some service around here?!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Oh…I don't know…cry, maybe?"

"…You're insane. I'm not going to do that."

"You might not, but I will. This diaper is chafing me."

"Go right ahe-"

Blue fell backwards as Teddy suddenly unleashed a sonic scream, wailing at the top of his lungs to get in earshot of wherever Chi and Mangle were. The blue bunny backpedaled away from his screaming friend, backing into the corner of the crib as he plugged his ears. "YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT!"

Abruptly, Teddy stopped wailing, "I didn't have to." before immediately picking up where he left off. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TOOTS, PINKIE, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE! COLD, WET, CRYING, AND HUNGRY BABY IN DISTRESS OVER HERE!"

Immediately, the door to their nursery flew open and both girls rushed over to the cribside in concern. "Teddy?! What's wrong? Why were you screaming?!" Chi asked worriedly.

"So you'd hear me." Teddy replied, crossing his arms. He smiled evilly, "Now change me, slaves. I've got an itchy rash, a leaky diaper, and an empty tummy. Hop to it!"

Chi groaned. "Fine…Upsie-daisy!" she said, picking Teddy up roughly and carrying him over to the changing table. She gasped dramatically and said in exaggerated tones that would make any actor or actress drool in envy, "Oh my! It seems Mangle and I picked up the wrong diaper brand. It seems we only have pink instead of white! Oh well! I don't think you'll mind…will you, Teddy?"

Teddy's eyes widened, "NOOOOOOO!"

"Serves him right," Mangle chuckled. "Okay little guy. Up we go!" she cooed, lifting up Blue. The vixen stared at him for a minute before giggling, "Now that I think about it…I think pink would suit both you and Teddy perfectly…huh, Bluey?"

"…Is it possible for a one-year-old to get a plane ticket and flee the country?" Blue whimpered as he too was carried over to the table to join his bear friend.

**~X-X~**

**APOLOGY TIME! I'm sorry for not updating in a couple days...school and doctor's appointments suck D: I wanted to have this chapter done yesterday, but NOOOOPE, life got in the way and had other plans for me.**

**But anyways...next time, we'll be seeing more of Mike and the Fazbabies!...and possibly more baby Mari/Goldi and the Toys :D**


	17. Mike Babysits, Part Two

***deep breath***

**FIRST OF ALL.**

**I am soooo sorry for not updating in a couple days! As some of you have probably noticed, I have about five other FNAF fanfics I've been working on, and that's been very time-consuming. Plus, I've been having some slight Writer's Block with Baby Boom recently, which is why there's been a lack of updates. :/**

**Secondly...another shoutout to Humor Is NOT For Losers for helping me out with this chapter! He had some really adorable ideas that I couldn't resist NOT using. This chapter would have taken much longer to get done without his help. So as a thank you, go give him and his FNAF fic "Me and My Screwed Up Night Job" some love! It's one of the best FNAF fics I've ever read :D**

**Lastly...here's a big shoutout to BellaTheChihuahua for making some super-duper cute fanart of Mari and Goldi! I couldn't find a link, so go check out their deviantart and you'll find it there! It's absolutely gorgeous ;w;**

**~X-X~**

"Okay," Mike breathed in and out slowly as he checked over the list that Chica had left behind for him. "Let's see what's next on the schedule…snacktime, huh? By that she means milk bottles, right?" he asked, looking down at the baby Fazgang. "Pfft! Easy-peasy-schmeezy. I'll be right back, guys!"

Minutes later, he returned with an armful of bottles and handed them down to the eager little ones. Freddy was particularly enthusiastic to receive his bottle and had even reclined on his back, happily nursing on the bottle while waggling his feet cutely. Mike was exceptionally temped to sneak a picture of baby Fazbear on his phone, but decided against it (since he knew that Chica would want copies).

He noticed that Foxy was having a little trouble drinking from his bottle, so he picked the little fox kit up and sat him on his knees, holding Foxy in the crook of his arm. Foxy fussed a little bit as Mike took his bottle from him and held it for him while he resumed nursing; he wanted to prove that he could feed himself, but for some reason, he felt much more comfortable having someone else do it for him.

When Foxy was halfway through the bottle, Mike slipped it from his lips and placed the kit over his shoulder, patting his back gently. "Aye…not again…*urp!*" the deep, crimson blush on Foxy's face went from his whiskers to his toes when he let out a cute baby belch, making Mike chuckle and rub his back in praise.

"Good job, Foxy." The guard cooed, ruffling Foxy's fur. He then sat him down on the floor next to Bonnie and gave him an encouraging scoot forward, urging him to go play. Mike then sat and waited until Bonnie and Freddy had finished their bottles before burping them as well. While Foxy and Bonnie both played a few feet away, Mike decided to have a little fun of his own with the Fazbaby.

"Goochi, goochi, goo!" Mike smirked playfully, tickling Freddy's foot and making the bear cub wiggle and giggle happily.

"Stop dat!" Freddy whined, kicking the man's foot away. "No tickles!"

"But you're so cuuute…" Mike persisted, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. "Ya know…I think I could get used to seeing you guys this way…you're a lot less threatening as little babies."

Freddy was about to respond when *SQUEE!*…Mike had bopped his nose, making it squeak loudly in turn. Immediately his face flushed red and he pouted, grabbing his nose and shielding it from anymore poke-attacks. "Hey! Don't do dat either!"

"Aww! I didn't know your nose could do that!" Mike laughed, effortlessly brushing away the bear's tiny paw and giving his nose another poke, which inevitably made it squeak again. "That's adorable! Why didn't I think of doing this before?"

"I swaid stop!" Freddy grunted, slapping the guard's hand away.

"I'll stop when you cut the lisp." Mike challenged, smirking.

"You…you mean and boring!" Freddy whimpered. "Just wike Fwoxy and BwonBwon!"

Mike pretended to look offended. "Am not!"

"Awe so!"

"Am not!"

"Awe so!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Oh? Would a boring meanie do THIS?" Mike suddenly put his lips onto Freddy's stomach and blew as hard as he could. "PLBBBBBT!"

Freddy immediately began to squeal; if tickles felt like EMPs to his body, then having a raspberry blown into his tummy felt like his pleasure centers were getting struck by lightning. He giggled and shrieked happily, not even considering escape. They were both having too much fun with this.

Mike continued to blow into his tummy until the little one was breathless from laughter. He smirked, knowing his work here was done. He had made the Fazbaby happy…SUCCESS! "Still mad about me squeaking your nose?"

Freddy's smile dropped instantly. "Yes! I am!" he said, puffy-cheeked, accompanied by an adorable glare. He continued to stare imaginary daggers at the young guard…especially when his tophat was stolen. "HEY! Dat mine! Gimme!"

"Nope," Mike grinned, putting the tophat on his own head and wearing it as if it were a crown. "It's mine now! Mwahahaha!"

"No! It mine! ... Not funny anymowe! Give it…give it back!" Freddy felt his eyes well up with tears that were at risk of falling at any time. He began to whimper, reaching up for his hat in desperation, only to find that his arms weren't long enough to reach it.

Despite having a semi-baby mind, he still had a little bit of his adult mind left, and his adult self really, REALLY didn't want to cry in front of Mike. It was bad enough that he was becoming a crybaby to Chica…but Mike would never let him live it down.

Mike quickly realized himself that the joke wasn't funny anymore when he saw the tears beginning to form in the little bear cub's eyes. "Are you…are you crying?" he asked, fear and guilt brewing in his chest. If Chica ever found out that he had made Freddy cry…oh boy. God help him.

Despite himself, Freddy WAS crying…less gracefully than he would have in these circumstances. Though he wasn't necessarily bawling his eyes out, tears were definitely present and rolling down his face in streams. It was crazy that something so stupid and pointless such as having his prized hat stolen from him was upsetting him so badly. In fact, that, coupled with the fact that Mike was now aware of his tears, only made things worse. Freddy began to wail; he just wanted his hat back!

Now feeling like the biggest jerk in the universe, Mike quickly took off the tophat and placed it back on Freddy's head. Regardless, Freddy continued to sob. Getting his emotions under control again was like trying to stop a speeding train; it was almost physically impossible, even if there was no longer anything to be upset about.

He felt Mike's arms wrap around him and the young guard's attempts to comfort him, though it did little to make the tears and the crying stop. It was ridiculous…almost petty and pitiful.

But somehow, on a whole other level, Freddy's baby mind found it completely understandable to cry and fuss, even somewhat welcoming and natural. Ugh. This baby side of his was really starting to get on his adult mind's nerves…especially with the lisp and all.

"Shhh…don't cry, Freddy…shhh…please stop crying…I'm sorry I took your hat…I'm sorry…" Mike whispered to the tiny bear, knowing that if Chica came in and saw this, he would be pounded into paste. He was relieved to hear the little one quieten and eventually look up at him with a forgiving smile, his tear-filled blue eyes making the young guard's heart practically melt. "Aww, there we go. See, Freddy? It's alright. I'm sorry, okay?"

"I know…" Freddy replied, nodding as he wiped his eyes. "I sowwy I cwy and…and tawk wike baby. I twy to stop soon…mkay?"

Mike laughed. "Sounds fair enough." He checked Chica's list. "Okay…the schedule says after snacktime, it's…" his smile dropped. "Ch-changing time…oh boy…umm…" he then looked down at the little cub sitting in his lap and bit his lip as he asked, "Promise me you'll try not to…er…'go' until Chica gets back…please?"

Freddy's face turned bright red, and he turned away from the young man in shame. "I can pwomise not to go _again_…"

Mike paled. "Well, goodbye cruel world."

**~X-X~**

"Pretty please, Bluey?"

"NO!"

"But Blueeeeyyyy…"

"No! I'm not going to let you take a picture of me when I'm wearing such a ridiculously childish outfit!"

Chi pouted in disappointment, lowering her camera and sighing in acceptance. "Okay…fine…I won't."

Blue scoffed and crossed his arms, turning away from the chicken girl. Presently, she had dressed him in a powder blue T-shirt with a yellow duck print to contrast with his white baby denim overalls and socks. And, as usual, he hated it…especially since it didn't go along with his makeup. But the worst part of all was that the outfit did little to nothing to hide the fact he was wearing a diaper underneath his clothing. In fact, it only _accentuated_ it. For Blue, absolutely NOTHING was worse than that.

Teddy was also wearing a similar outfit, except he had a red and black striped T-shirt with a cute tiger print sewn on the front to go with his dark blue overalls. Right now, he was sitting on Mangle's lap, grudgingly drinking from a bottle and not looking the least bit happy.

"I just wanted you two to look as cute as possible for the all the boys and girls coming today," Chi couldn't help but grin as she watched their expressions twist into that of utter horror. "Oh…I think I goofed. I forgot to mention it, didn't I?" she giggled.

"Ohhh no!" Teddy spit out the bottle he was drinking and crawled out of Mangle's lap, getting ready to hop down to the floor so he could give the curvy chick a piece of his mind. "There is NO way I'm going to play house for those bratty kids! I'm not a baby doll! I may be a baby physically, but I still have an adult-" he tried jumping down to join Blue on the floor…only to fall flat on his face with a nasty bump to his forehead.

Mangle and Chi both let out 'awww's as he lifted his head, obviously trying not to cry. "Sh-shut up! What I'm TRYING to say is I'm not…I'm not a b-bab…ah, screw it! THAT REALLY HURT!"

And with that, Teddy began to bawl. Mama bird instincts kicked in and Chi dove downward, swooping him up into her arms and cradling him to her chest while he tried his best to calm himself down, making small, adorable "hic" sounds.

"Shhh…it's okay Teddy…don't cry…" Chi cooed, tickling his belly and making him smile despite his current position. The smile didn't last long, though, and quickly turned back into a frown.

"I h-hate this…" the little orange-brown bear cub said with a sniffle, rubbing his eyes. "Do we really have to…_**ughh**_…interact with the kids?"

"Yes, you do. Boss said so." Chi replied. "I'm sorry. How about this, though; I won't let them do anything mean or embarrassing to you, alright? And besides…you can always save up your tears for when you need to play the 'fussy baby' card to get away from them."

Teddy couldn't help but giggle at that. "Thanks, Chi. I think…I think I feel better now. Could you let me down?"

"Sure, sweetie." Chi cooed, lowering him to the floor and patting his head. "Now you two play nicely now. Mangle and I are gonna go make some pizzas for the kids when they get here, okay? In the meantime, BB's going to babysit you guys."

At the mention of his name, the balloon-obsessed six-year-old ran into the room and knelt down next to Teddy and Blue. "Hi Mister Toy Freddy! Hi Mister Toy Bonnie!" BB greeted them with an overly cheery smile, his bright blue eyes practically gleaming with excitement. "Awww! You guys are really cute! I would give you both a balloon, but Miss Toy Chica said that babies shouldn't have balloons because-"

Teddy and Blue both tuned out, slowly crawling away from the obnoxious child…only to groan unhappily, as BB just followed them wherever they went.

While BB continued to chatter on, Blue turned to Teddy and asked, "What's worse - BB being our babysitter - or daycare?"

"Daycare, nursery school, Gymboree, those stupid "Mom and Baby club" things...ANYTHING is better than this."

"Agreed."

**~X-X~**

**Hey.**

**Hey you!  
><strong>

**Yeah, you! Reader!**

**Go onto youtube and look up "Stop Acting Like A Baby Bonnie [SFM]" by GiveMeTheFormuoli. It's pretty much baby Bonnie from this fic in a nutshell. Trust me...you won't regret it. It's friggin' cute and funny as heck. :D**

**By the way...next chapter, we'll mostly likely be seeing more of Mari and Goldi in honor of BellaTheChihuahua's fanart, so get ready for more kawaii-ness!~**


	18. Mike Babysits Part Three

_**(The following chapter contains an OC that I do NOT own in any way whatsoever. I will credit the original creator at the end of this chapter)**_

**I must apologize for the almost week-long delay! I've had a rough week (Mom lost her job, my older sister's getting a divorce, and there's been alot of drama in my family due to lack of communication and lots of lies that have been going on...personal stuff, you know / /shot). I'll try to post the next chapter sometime this or next week. Again, sorry for the tardiness! :I**

***hugs BellaTheChihuahua* Iloveyousomuch. Once again, this lovely artist has contributed more amazing fanart for Baby Boom! I especially loved the piece where Goldi and Mari were "puppeteering" the Fazbabies by strings. Go give all of the new pieces lots and lots of love over at their deviantart account! :3**

**More hugs for a deviantart user by the name of FoxyFoxyloveFoxyFoxy (can't say any of us should disagree with that username xD) who has also made plenty of SQUEE-worthy Baby Boom stuff! Even a picture of the Fazbabies wearing bunny suits. Again, I say, SQUEEEE!~**

**... *squints* ... almost 600 reviews?! Holy Faz… that's a lot… THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!~ For everything! You guys rock! ^w^**

**~X-X~**

"Mari, please sit still and eat your food."

"NO!"

Shadow B sighed, facepalming as the tiny puppet knocked his bowl of oatmeal over the tray of his highchair, sending it splattering onto the floor. "Marrriiiiii…" he sighed. "Look at the mess you've made! Ugh! Not again!"

Goldi smirked, wagging his feet a little as he ate his oatmeal with his paws. "Need a little help there, ghostie?"

"No … I've got it …" the black-furred rabbit snapped his fingers, and the mess instantly disappeared, which for some reason made Mari start to cry again. Shadow B twitched. "What is it now?"

"Moosic box!" Mari looked around the room frantically, tears spilling from his eyes. "Where moosic box?!"

"It's in your crib, Mari." Shadow B replied, lifting the tiny puppet out of his highchair and cradling him. "I think you need a nap."

"No nap! No nap! No na- … M-moosic box be there?" Mari asked hopefully, the tears shining in his eyes only making him appear even more adorable than before. He hiccupped softly. "I get pwetty moosic back?"

Shadow B rolled his eyes. "Yes … you get your music back …"

Mari then let out a noise of happiness, clapping his hands together and wiggling excitedly while the tall shadow teleported him to the nursery. He then tucked him into the crib whilst he wound up the music box, making Mari sigh happily.

"Moosic…" the tiny puppet cooed before sticking his thumb in his mouth and drifting off to sleep with the peaceful tinkling of his music box ringing in his ears. Shadow B sighed in relief; the terror had finally stopped.

"Finally quiet …" the black-furred rabbit breathed, smiling. "Peace … and quie- … I FORGOT GOLDI!"

Teleporting into the kitchen, he found Goldi's highchair empty. "PLEASE don't tell me he learned how to fly!" Shadow B panicked, searching throughout cupboards and underneath places. "Goldi-Woldi…where are youuu?! Uncle Shabby's gonna get _pummeled_ by Uncle Shaffy if you don't stop playing hide and seeeek!"

Goldi giggled to himself quietly as he hung upside-down from the ceiling, watching the rabbit scour every inch of the place. He grinned evilly, "That's what you get for the baby talk."

**~X-X~**

"There…all clean," Mike breathed a sigh of relief as he set Bonnie down onto the floor, having finally finished changing all three babies. They had all been so kind as to be the squirmiest of little worms for him, unfortunately for the young security guard. "What did I ever do to deserve this…?"

"Oh, stop bein' so dramatic…" Foxy rolled his eyes, leaning forward and playing with his toes idly. "S'not th' end 'o the world, boyo. Frankly, I be glad that ye got me out 'o tha' diaper. It was givin' me a rash almost as painful as scurvy."

Mike was about to make a witty reply when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He looked to see who was calling and saw that it was Chica. "_Oh God…she must know that I made Freddy cry_…" he thought, gulping. With some hesitation, he answered. "H-hello?"

"Mike!" the sweet timber of Chica's voice came through the receiver. "How're my boys doing?"

"'_My boys_'? ... Uhh, they're doing great! I just finished changing them, actually." Mike couldn't help but shudder at the last part. "Umm, anyway, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check in," Chica suddenly sounded nervous. "A-and I was wondering if you could take them over to you and Doll's place for a bit. Turns out I have two more birthdays to cater, so I'll probably be gone for a couple more hours. Is that okay with you?"

Mike blinked. "Um, sure. I don't think Doll would mind. She loves babies, so…"

"Perfect!" you could practically hear the grin in Chica's voice. "Thank you, Mikey! Thank you! I'll be sure to save a slice of cake for you when I get back. I'll pick them up at about four…is that alright?"

"Sounds good," Mike nodded along. "See you later, Chics!"

Upon ending the call, he looked down and saw all three babies clinging to his ankles and staring up at him with big eyes. He chuckled, "That was Chica. She said she'll be gone for a little bit longer, so I'm bringing you guys home with me until she comes back. That cool with you three?"

"Sh-she's not coming back?" Bonnie whimpered with tears welling up in his eyes as his ears drooped. Mike 'awww'ed and picked the little bunny up, wiping his tears away.

"Of course she's coming back! She's just really busy today." He gave the purple rabbit a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. My girlfriend Doll knows a lot about babies. Plus, you've already got the world's coolest babysitter to help take care of you guys until she does. Now come on."

With his arms full, Mike carried them to the nursery and found the stroller, unfolding it accordingly and buckling them in. He then went to pack the puffy blue diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder before wheeling the stroller outside. His house wasn't too far from the pizzeria and was just a couple blocks away, so driving there wouldn't be necessary (he did walk to work afterall).

On the way there, people stopped to admire the adorable babies in the stroller…particularly Foxy, who seemed to be a big deal to most of the women passing by.

"Ohhh! He's so cuuute!" One young lady and her group of friends cooed, bending down to get a better look-see at the baby fox. Foxy bit his lip, trying his best not to insult these rubbernecked women and abiding each cheek-pinch, tummy tickle, or condescending pat to the head he got. He puffed out his cheeks cutely into a pout, a powerful red blush turning his fur five shades darker while he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Awww!" one of the women giggled. "He's so shy!"

Another woman looked at Mike and asked, "Are they yours?"

"Nah, I'm just babysitting for a friend." Mike smirked. He really wished he had a video camera right now to record all of this.

"How nice!"

"That's so sweet!"

"Who's this darling little guy? Aww! Poor angel looks like he's teething. That's never fun."

"Hi there cutiepie! My, what gorgeous blue eyes you have!"

"What an adorable plushie. Is that yours, honey? What's her name?"

"Well ladies, I hate to be rude, but I've gotta get these little ones to Uncle Mike and Auntie Doll's until their mama comes back." Mike was dying of laughter on the inside as he played along with the oblivious women's charade. He looked down and saw Foxy and Freddy silently glaring up at him while Bonnie grumpily chewed on his nom-nom toy.

The women all looked disappointed, naturally, and pouted in an over-the-top way of moping. "Awwww, okay. Bye-bye, babies!" one of them cooed, waving goodbye. Foxy groaned, covering his blushing red face with his tiny paws. He cringed when Mike grabbed one of his paws and waved it toward the women, who giggled and 'awww'ed in adoration. "Ah-ah-ah… Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie… be nice and say bye-bye to the nice ladies."

"B-bye-bye…" Foxy grumbled halfheartedly, still trying to hide his face with his other free paw.

"Bye-bye!" Freddy exclaimed, waving goodbye and putting on a fake smile, which showed off his very few baby teeth. It was weird; one side of him wanted to punch Mike in the face and throw a toy or something at the women, but the other side actually WANTED them to stay.

It was getting harder and harder to say no to his baby side.

FINALLY…the women walked off. As soon as they were out of earshot, Foxy looked back at Mike and gave him a hard stare. "Yer gonna pay fer that, Mikey."

Mike chuckled, pushing the stroller forward. "Come on Foxy, was it really THAT bad? I mean, think about it; you, Freddy, and Bonnie are getting cute girls to say YOU'RE cute."

"We don't wanna be cute!" Bonnie whined. "We wanna be manly!" he pouted, puffing his chest out a little bit.

"Well, sorry, but that's not gonna happen." Mike pushed the stroller across a street and towards a small, simple-looking house in a crowded neighborhood. While most of the other houses were dirty and had grass-choked lawns, this house had a clean, neatly cut yard and even a garden in the front. Mike took out his keys and unlocked the door to the home, pushing the stroller inside. "Doll! I'm home!"

"Wow, you're home early," a young woman, about five feet tall with shoulder-length blondish-brown hair and hazel eyes stepped entered the room, meeting her boyfriend at the foyer with a bright smile on her face. She pecked Mike's cheek with a kiss before looking down at the little ones peering up at her and giggling. "Awww…who're these cuties?"

"Remember what I said about Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy from work turning into babies a couple days ago?" Mike grinned. "Well, I wasn't lying. Chica asked if we could babysit them while she's out catering or whatever. You don't mind, right?"

"Oh, not at all. You know how much I love babies!" Doll kneeled down in front of the stroller, giving Freddy's chin a little tickle. "Hi there, dear!"

"I can stiww tawk, you know…" Freddy huffed, crossing his arms. Doll gasped.

"Oh! … Well then … I suppose that will make taking care of three babies a whole lot easier, now won't it?" she giggled. "Mikey? Do you want me to take them up to the playroom? I'm sure they'll be much more comfortable up there."

"Playroom?" Bonnie spoke up, raising an eyebrow. "You have a playroom here? Why?"

"During the weekends, Doll runs a daycare service for kids so their parents can have some time off." Mike explained. "But don't worry, we clean it after every week and sterilize all the cribs and toys, so you guys won't have to worry about any gross baby germs that might be left behind in there."

"Wow…" Bonnie blinked. "You two really are made for each other! You both work with kids!"

Doll chuckled, ruffling the little bunny's fur. "I suppose we do." Suddenly, she frowned a bit, tilting her head as she stared at Bonnie. "Dear…are you teething?"

Bonnie blushed. "H-how'd you know?"

"I work with babies all the time, remember?" Doll replied, smiling. "I think I know something that might help you feel better. Let's get you all up to the playroom first, hmm?"

While Mike carried Foxy and the diaper bag, Doll scooped up Freddy and Bonnie and carried them upstairs to a room in between the master bedroom and the bathroom. The room was very neat, with many boxes filled with toys for kids of all the different ages. The walls had murals of colorful balloons and crayons painting a massive rainbow.

Foxy cringed at the bright colors of the playroom and let out a soft, descending whistle, "Ye sure do have alot 'o toys…"

"Well of course." Doll chuckled as she set Freddy and Bonnie down on the floor. She gave Freddy a little scoot forward, "Now you and Foxy go play nicely, alright? I'm going to give Bonnie something that will help with his teething pain."

Freddy nodded, and once Foxy had joined him, they crawled off to investigate (more or less interested in the toys). Bonnie looked up at Doll in confusion as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Mikey, go get me a bottle with some children's pain medicine in it, will you please?" she asked, stroking Bonnie's cheek gently and already feeling his swollen gums. "Poor dear…"

Mike nodded dutifully and went downstairs again to prepare the bottle while Doll talked to Bonnie. "Say 'ahh', sweetie."

Curious, Bonnie opened his mouth, revealing his angry-red gums and the little buckteeth poking out in the front. Doll frowned. "Oh my … alright then, let's try something here honey," she murmured as she gripped Bonnie's chin with her thumb and forefinger before propping his lips open with her other hand.

Bonnie didn't know what the woman thought she was doing and he didn't really care for it. He whined and kicked out at her while grabbing onto her wrists. "H-hey!"

"I know, hon, just sit still. I'm not going to hurt you." Doll soothed. Despite Bonnie's squirming Doll was able to get two fingers in his mouth, at which point she started massaging his gums.

Bonnie's fight quickly drained out of him; her fingers were soft and warm and knew just where to push on Bonnie's sore gums to make them feel better … WAY better than the nom-nom toys that Chica had given him. Soon, instead of using his hands to push her away, he was holding onto her wrist and pulling her closer.

"Does that feel better?" Doll cooed. In response, Bonnie hummed happily and kicked his feet, purring like a little kitten. "I figured it would," she chuckled before pulling her hand away, to which Bonnie made an unhappy noise. Mike came back into the room with a bottle in hand and gave it to his girlfriend, who then popped it into Bonnie's mouth.

"Here you go, dear. This has some pain-relieving medicine in it that will help as best as it can. It might taste funny at first, but it works wonders." Doll patted the little purple bunny on the head and smiled as he made a cute little "meow face" and fell onto his back, kicking his tiny paw-feet in the air contentedly. "What an adorable little guy."

**~X-X~**

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to youuu!~"

Chica forced a smile as she stood by and watched the birthday party play out from a short distance, the cheery singing voices of the family and friends drowning out to nothingness. She felt bad for ditching her babies by leaving them with Mike, even if she knew they would be in good hands.

She just…missed them.

She would give anything to be with them instead of at this party.

"Miss Chica?"

The hen looked down upon feeling a tug at her apron and saw a little girl wearing a party hat looking up at her with bright green eyes. "Miss Chica… what's wrong?" the little girl asked, worry sparkling in her emerald eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie." Chica patted the girl on the head and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm just thinking about some grownup stuff. I'm fine. Now go have fun, alright? You're gonna miss the part where they cut the cake!"

The little girl nodded, skipping off to rejoin her friends in the celebration. Chica's smile drooped, and she sighed gloomily. "I hope the boys are doing alright…"

**~X-X~**

**Chica's mama bird instincts are kicking in again. D'aww. ^w^**

**Also, for anyone who might be wondering... Doll is NOT my character. Much like Sparky the Dog, she is an OC... Rebornica's OC to be exact. I didn't exactly get permission to use her (THIEEEEF!), but I remember reading on Rebornica's tumblr page that anyone was allowed to include Doll in art/stories without the need of their permit, as long as credit was given. Again, I DO NOT OWN DOLL. That right belongs to the amazing Rebby-Roo!**

**(Another thing... *grabs you and throws you at Humor Is NOT For Loser's deviantart page* EEEEE~ HE MADE MORE FANART! This time of everyone's favorite baby Toys, Teddy and Blue. Go check it out! It's pretty accurate to the story if I must say so myself :3)**

**Before I fly off into the sunset, I have a message for all you Foxy fans out there. Chapter nineteen is going to be full of cute baby Foxy moments, I must warn you~ ^u^**


End file.
